Noël à la montagne
by kira-chan-666
Summary: C'est bientôt Noël, et nos shinigami préférés vont prendre quelques jours pour passer les fêtes à la montagne...Un peu d'humour pour commencer mais à mon avis ça va pas durer... Fic Co écrite avec Mouffon (fic terminée)
1. Default Chapter

**TITRE : **Noël à la montagne chap 01

**AUTEUR :** le Mouffon et Kira

**GENRE **: yaoi

**RATING :**

**BASE** : yami no matsuei

**Critique : ** ou

**NOEL A LA MONTAGNE 01**

Les fêtes de Noël approchaient à grand pas, c'était l'effervescence à l Enma cho... surtout que Konoe avait donné quelques vacances à nos Shinigami...c'était assez rare, mais au vu de leurs résultats, ils avaient bien gagnés ce droit.

Comme à l'accoutumé, Tsuzuki réussi à convaincre ses collègue d'aller sur Terre, dans une station de ski très jolie et surtout connue pour son calme. Le mot calme tinta avec jouissance aux oreilles de Hisoka... Fatigué par les jérémiades permanentes de son gentil mais néanmoins très bruyant co-équipier, le susnommé Tsuzuki Asato !

Il s'était une fois de plus fait embobiné... Il fallait dire qu'il acceptait relativement facilement de suivre Tsuzuki un peu partout.... Et puis c'était les fêtes de noël, il pouvait tout de même accorder cela à celui-ci...

C'est donc avec résignation qu'il était rentré chez lui faire sa valise .... Il se perdit quelque instant dans la contemplation de celle-ci... Il ne savait pas quoi emporté il n'avait jamais été à la montagne... Et il n'avait non plus jamais fêté Noël... Il était toujours enfermé à la cave lorsque les festivités débutaient...

Cela amena un voile triste sur ses yeux verts....

De son côté, Tsuzuki attrapa blouson, écharpe, bonnet, moufles et tout ce qui pouvait être chaud... il se rappela tout d'un coup qu'il avait une course importante... il sortit en courrant de chez lui et revint que plus tard dans la soirée, il y fourra les dernières affaires et referma non sans mal la valise.

Il prit une douche et alla directement s'allongé avec un livre...il sourit d'avance il allait enfin apprendre à faire du ski et fêter Noël avec les personnes qu'il aimait le plus... il s'endormit assez rapidement, ses rêves emplis de neige et de joie.

Le lendemain matin, comme à son habitude le brun arriva en retard... Il courrait sa valise d'une main et de l'autre quelques petits gâteaux fraîchement acheter lorsqu'il trébucha et fini sa course sur les fesses et fut stoppé par la voiture qui ne souffrit pas le moins du monde contrairement à notre pauvre Tsuzuki qui avait gagné pour l'occasion un beau bleu.

Hisoka se passa la main sur la figure... Ses vacances n'allaient finalement pas être de tout repos... Et apprendre à Tsuzuki à faire du ski allait relevé du miracle ! Il alla récupéré son équipier assit sur son postérieur et qui chouinait après ses gâteaux écrabouillé et le fourra de force dans la voiture... Jetant au passage les dits gâteaux dans la première poubelle venu !

Le voyage était étonnement calme, Tsuzuki ne bronchait pas...Il avait les bras croisé et ne décrocha pas un mot... On lui avait jeter ses pauvres gâteaux, même s'ils étaient écrasé on pouvait les manger... Il se mit à bouder au grand bonheur de ses amis qui pouvaient apprécier la vue sans avoir un quelconque commentaire...

Vers Midi, ils arrivèrent en vue de la station, Tsuzuki ouvrit de grands yeux et admirait le paysage onirique qui apparaissait devant lui... On aurait dit un enfant... De son côté Hisoka n'avait pas l'air plus enfant que Tsuzuki, tout deux le nez scotché à la fenêtre regardait ce spectacle irréelle qui passait sous leur yeux...

Enfin la voiture se gara et ils purent descendre de celle-ci... Hisoka regardait d'un air hébété cette étendue blanchâtre et immaculée... Tandis que les autres descendaient leurs bagages... Quelques minutes après ils étaient devant le guichetier afin de récupérer leur chambre.... Deux suites...

Tsuzuki observa Tatsumi un long moment et se mit en mode « petit chien battu »... Son estomac criait famine... Il obtint gain de cause, ils déposèrent rapidement leurs valises dans les chambres et allèrent dans la salle à manger. Tsuzuki commanda cinq plats au grand damne du maître des ombres... qui se contenta d'une salade.

Hisoka grappillait dans son assiette, rien à faire, il n'avait pas faim... La seule idée de manger lui retournait l'estomac... Il s'excusa auprès de ses amis et quitta la table ... Il monta dans sa chambre et se changea... Il n'aimait pas la voiture, à chaque fois il était malade... Il enfila bottes et écharpe ... Et s'échappa par la sortie de derrière...

Après ce repas frugal aux yeux du brun, Tsuzuki remonta dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son coéquipier et fut surpris de ne pas le trouver... Il enfila un blouson bien chaud, une écharpe et une paire de boots et proposa à Watari et Tatsumi s'ils ne voulaient pas aller louer des skis afin de commencer ses leçons. Le maître des ombres soupira exaspéré mais fini par accepter... C'est ainsi que nos trois Shinigami partirent en quête d'une boutique de ski... Au fond Tsuzuki espérait bien retrouver le blond aux yeux d'émeraude.

De son côté l'adolescent se promenait au gré des chemins neigeux... Ne se lassant pas de la beauté de ces paysages de rêves.... Il passa par des endroits où nul n'était encore passé et se laissa aller ... Il s'élança doucement dans la neige et se mit à courir droit devant lui... Profitant de la solitude de cet endroit, il était heureux d'être loin des regards...

Au bout d'un long moment, il se laissa tomber dans la neige essoufflé mais heureux... ses joues rougies par le froid et le cœur battant de plaisir.... S'il n'avait été si réservé il aurait pu se laisser aller à rire.... Et il s'allongea dans la neige comme seul le font les enfants... Et laissa ses yeux se perdrent dans l'étendue bleu du ciel....

Au bout d'une petite demi heure, nos trois Shinigami étaient équipé et prêt à conquérir les sommets. Tsuzuki glapissait de joie et devenait intenable... Tatsumi une veine commençant à palpiter au niveau de la tempe lui tira l'oreille et le prévint que s'il ne restait pas tranquille il rentrerai immédiatement. Une fois au tir fesse, Watari passa le premier puis vint le tour de Tsuzuki qui comme une fois n'est pas coutume se retrouva à grimper la pente a moitié sur les fesses, les ski en l'air... Tatsumi passa sa main sur le visage... Tsuzuki pouvait être stupide parfois...Le scientifique récupéra le pauvre brun et le remit sur ses ski... il se mit à rire doucement... il sentait que ces leçons n'allait pas manquer de piquant...

Bercé parle silence Hisoka avait fini par s'endormir... Il était si bien au calme ici... Rien ni personne ne venant le déranger et Tsuzuki occupé qu'il devait l'être à apprendre à skier ne risquait pas de venir... Imaginant Tsuzuki sur des skis il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire...

Il croisa ses bras sous sa nuque et ferma les yeux en souriant...

Tsuzuki sur des ski cela devait être un spectacle des plus accablant...

Un immense amas de neige, Tatsumi avait arrêter de compter le nombre de fois où son ami était tombé... cela en devenait affligeant...

- Encore une fois... dit ce dernier

Watari se tenait les côtes... il n'en pouvait plus... Tsuzuki n'avait pas de sens de l'équilibre... tenir sur des ski était impossible... Vexé, le brun reprit le tir fesse et laissa derrière lui un Tatsumi et un Watari médusé... pour une fois il avait réussi à se mettre assis mais il s'aperçut qu'il avait raté la piste où il devait descendre. Il se mit à geindre et à pester contre sa propre stupidité. Il ne pu que constater qu'il était arrivé à la piste noire... Il déglutit difficilement mais le souvenir de Watari qui se moquait de lui, lui fit réaliser l'impensable... Il s'élança et retournait les conseil des ses amis sur sa façon de se tenir pour ne pas tomber. Le paysage filait à vive allure autour de lui, il commençait à avoir peur et se mit à hurler comme un putois... Il vit tout d'un coup un petit lapin qu'il évita de justesse mais qui le fit également changer de trajectoire... Il se dirigeait tout droit vers promontoire qui n'indiquait rien de bon... il allait certainement faire le grand saut... Ses cris redoublèrent au moment où il décolla.

Il atterrit quelques mètres plus bas, il n'était pas tombé il poussa un cri de victoire... Mais il déchanta très vite, il vit un corps allongé se rapprocher à grande vitesse... une fois de plus il l'évita mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour l'arbre qu'il percuta de plein fouet...

Hisoka se redressa droit comme un i, qu'est-ce qui s'était passé.... Il avait entendu un grand bruit comme si quelque chose s'était écrasé mais ce qui le faisait rager c'est que cela l'avait tiré de son sommeil ! Il regarda partout autour de lui pour finalement découvrir un amas de neige difforme...

Il s'approcha de la masse en question et entreprit de déneiger ce qui se trouvait être dessous...En râlant tout ce qu'il savait....

-Espèce de schmilblick... De babouin... D'idiot congénital... De ravagé du neurone mou !

- Agahhh ... fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint

Puis, au fur et à mesure que le blond retirait la neige, le corps de Tsuzuki apparaissait, il avait une énorme bosse sur le front et était inconscient... Le choc avec l'arbre l'avait directement envoyer dans les bras de Morphée...

-Espèce de cochon dinde ! Idiot, imbécile...Triple crétin !... Tsuzuki pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu te conduises comme un imbécile ?....Et pourquoi est-ce toujours moi qui doit réparer tes erreurs !

Il termina de déneiger son idiot de partenaire et laissa échapper un soupire.... Puis prit d'une impulsion subite, il lui pinça rageusement le nez !

-Tu mériterais que je te laisse nu comme un ver dans la neige...

Les yeux de l'adolescent étincelèrent brusquement...

-Nu...NU dans la neige...

Le brun se releva brusquement, donnant au passage un violent coup de tête à son jeune ami...

-PARDON !!!!!!

Il se frotta le front qui avait encore gagné une nouvelle bosse... Il se tourna ensuite vers Hisoka et fit des pieds et des main pour s'excuser... Il se mit alors encore une fois en « mode chien battu »

-Pardon.... Mais pas tout nu... Il fait trop froid...

-Tu m'as fait mal espèce d'idiot....

Et Hisoka lui décocha une claque derrière la tête....

-Et pourquoi j'aurais envie de te voir tout nu, franchement....

L'adolescent se redressa et s'épousseta de toute la neige qu'il avait sur lui....

-C'est pas parce que la moitié de l'Enma-cho bave sur toi que je suis comme eux....

Hisoka se détourna, il n'était vêtu que d'un jean, d'un gros pull et de son écharpe.... Il reprit le chemin de l'hôtel en abandonnant son équipier dans la neige....

-Et moi j'en ai assez de me faire engueuler pour toi... Le blond se retourna une dernière fois et lui tira la langue avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes...

Tsuzuki chouina tout ce qu'il savait puis soupira... Il se releva, prit ses skis sous le bras, ses bâtons et pris lui aussi la direction de l'hôtel, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres... Hisoka qui tirait la langue comme un enfant...Cela lui réchauffa le cœur...

Une fois arrivé à l'hôtel, il se fit attraper par Tatsumi qui lui passa un sacré savon... Lui reprochant son inconscience, mais le brun omit de dire qu'il avait croiser son équipier... Ce mignon bout de langue valait bien un savon...

Hisoka avait regagné tranquillement l'hôtel et la chambre qu'il partageait avec son équipier ... Quoique en ce moment il aurait presque préféré partagé sa chambre avec Tatsumi qui était nettement plus calme ... Mais mettre Tsuzuki et Watari ensemble relevait de l'inconscience pure et simple ou du suicide pour leurs nerfs....

Le blond opta donc pour un bon bain chaud désirant profiter du calme que l'absence de Tsuzuki provoquait....

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre avec peu de douceur puis se jeta sur son lit poussant un soupir très sonore...Pourquoi Tatsumi était aussi sévère... Le punir de dessert était vraiment exagéré au yeux de Tsuzuki, et Watari qui n'arrêtait pas de se moquer... Cela avait le don de l'énerver...Il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la salle de bain... Un bon bain lui fera du bien...

En attendant la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas Hisoka sursauta.... Et Tsuzuki entra aussi brusquement dans la salle de bain.... Réflexe automatique Hisoka lui balança son éponge en forme de cœur jaune à travers la figure en hurlant....

-Dehors !

-Hey !!! Mais ça va pas... Ça fait mal !!!!

Instinctivement il lui renvoya l'éponge en plein milieu du visage...

Hisoka se retrouva à moitié noyé et sortit la tête de l'eau en crachotant...

-Ca, tu vas me le payer...

L'adolescent se redressa de toute sa silhouette et lui balança à travers la tête une bassine remplit d'eau glacée...

-J'espère que ça te refroidira, un peu ! S'exclama l'adolescent, les mains sur les hanches.

Il était trempé, il commençait à grelotter... Il n'avait plus rien à perdre...

-Tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe...

Tsuzuki remonta ses manches et se jeta sur son équipier comme un seul homme.

-A l'assaut !!!!

-Tsuzuki... Cria l'adolescent en glissant brutalement entraîné par son équipier au fond de la baignoire.....

Les deux garçons émergèrent en se disputant et se chamaillant... Le blond tenta d'enfoncer la tête de son aîné sous l'eau au prix d'un immense effort...

-Oh des gâteaux....s'exclama-t-il soudain.

-Où ça...

Le brun enfonça la tête du blond et commença à chercher... Il n'avait qu'une chose en tête à cet instant... Les gâteaux...Par moment il était vraiment stupide... Hisoka se débattit avec force pour remonter désespérément à la surface... Il commençait sérieusement à étouffer la tête sous l'eau.... Il fini quand même à échapper à cette poigne de fer et se mit à hurler.... Dresser droit comme un i devant son équipier sidéré....

-Tsuzuki... T'as faillit me noyer... Idiot, imbécile, abrutit, incapable... Crétin stupide et irrécupérable.....Y'as pas de gâteaux !

Celui-ci fit une moue triste et boudeuse...

- Ah bon... dit il passant un doigt sur ses lèvres....Tu m'as menti alors...Tu vas payer...

Il se mit à chatouiller Hisoka, qu'il espérait sensible...

Le blond se raidit... Et deux secondes plus tard se tortillait tout ce qu'il savait dans la baignoire en hurlant....

-Tsuzuki... Tsuzuki.....Arrête.....Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras mais arrête !

Supplia l'adolescent au bord des larmes...

Il accéda à la supplique du blond et s'arrêta... Il sortit de la baignoire et posa son doigt sur le bout du nez fin de l'adolescent et sourit avec douceur...

-Tu viens de le faire mon petit Hisoka...

Il se retourna, prit une serviette et se dirigea vers la chambre...et s'arrêta un court instant ...

-Tu es très mignon quand tu souris tu sais...

Sur ces derniers mots il referma la porte sur sa silhouette et alla se changer... Finalement même s'il n'avait pas pris de bain, il avait décompressé...

Hisoka le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la tête... Décidément cette rencontre avec l'arbre avait du nettement plus l'atteindre qu'il ne l'avait pensé... Et pis qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par » tu l'as déjà fait » ?... Il ne comprenait pas.... Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de particulier....

Il laissa échapper un soupire, de toute façon il ne comprenait jamais son partenaire et il n'y arriverait probablement jamais....

Il voulu retourné dan son bain mais celui-ci était probablement froid maintenant, il attrapa une serviette et sortit en râlant sur Tsuzuki pour ne pas changer....

Nu comme un vers, le brun se retourna une rougeur montant à ses joues, il jeta par réflexe sa serviette à la figure d'Hisoka et enfila à toute vitesse un boxer.

-Meuh.... Commença l'adolescent... Mais ça va pas ??? T'es complètement givré de me balancer ta serviette à la figure....

Il ôta la serviette qu'il avait reçut et la piétina sauvagement avant de se jeter toutes griffes dehors sur un Tsuzuki passablement ennuyé avec son boxer.... Il renversa son équipier et se retrouva juché sur ses hanches, sa serviette maladroitement attaché s'était fait la malle en passant.... Laissant l'adolescent dépourvu de tout vêtement et passablement rouge écrevisse....

Il croisa ses mains entre ses cuisses et bredouilla vaguement quelque chose avant de disparaître s'enfermer dans sa chambre....

Tsuzuki éclata de rire, mais ne pouvait malgré tout s'empêcher de rougir en se remémorant la scène... Il soupira à fendre le cœur, il se dirigea vers sa valise et en sortit des affaires sèches, qu'il enfila immédiatement... Il opta pour un jean plutôt moulant et un pull chaussette noir... Il sortit ensuite rapidement un sac en papier de sa valise et le mit dans son armoire et sourit...

Il s'allongea enfin sur son lit, et il croisa ses bras derrière la tête profitant du calme de la pièce.

Hisoka s'était aussitôt caché sous ses couvertures... Rouge comme une pivoine... Comment avait-il pu se conduire de façon aussi légère... Ce n'était pas dans son éducation de faire preuve d'aussi peu de pudeur...

Et puis Tsuzuki était un garçon... Enfin un homme et il n'aurait pas du rougir ainsi devant lui...

L'adolescent se sortit subrepticement de son lit et alla rapidement s'habiller... Il enfila un yukata et se blottit dans un fauteuil.... Ca allait bientôt être l'heure du repas et il n'y avait pas moyen qu'ils descendent avec eux... Il ne pourrait jamais regardé Tsuzuki en face...

Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure, le brun s'endormi l'air de la montagne et les exercices de la journée l'y aidant. Il se tourna et instinctivement se roula en boule en attrapant la couverture, il se bouina le long de son oreiller et commençait à ronfler un petit peu...

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur Watari et Tatsumi visiblement très satisfait de leur fin d'après-midi... Ils secouèrent allègrement le brun et allèrent de la même manière sortir Hisoka de sa torpeur et de son antre... Où il se tenait terrer depuis sa dernière altercation avec Tsuzuki...

Le brun se mit à crier à l'assassin, il était si bien sous sa couette... Mais le mot repas rattrapa le mal et ce fut dans la joie et l'allégresse qu'il suivi Tatsumi qui était entrain de bouger le pauvre Hisoka...Un grand sourire aux lèvres...

-Oï !!! Hisoka !!! Debout les morts !!! C'est l'heure de dîner !!!!

Hisoka leur adressa un regard tuant et furibond...

-Dehors ! ... Je veux pas dîner !

-C'est pas bon pour la santé ça...

-Je suis déjà mort Tsuzuki... Soupira l'adolescent en haussant les épaules....Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive?

-Que tu tombes inconscient encore une fois gros nigaud...Il lui tira la langue

Hisoka ouvrit deux yeux comme deux rond de frite et se passa une main sur le visage.....

-Si je tombe dans les pommes, ce qui ne m'arrive jamais contrairement à toi, je me ramasserai....

Le brun soupira et chercha un appuis quelconque en Tatsumi et ses arguments imparables...

Hisoka les regarda tous à tour de rôle, il était fatigué par ses conversations sans intérêt...

-Je n'ai pas faim... Le voyage m'a fatigué... Si ça peut te faire plaisir tu n'auras qu'à me faire monter quelque chose...

-Bon... D'accord... Le brun soupira et leva les épaules en guise de défaite...

L'adolescent laissa échapper un soupire, il savait bien que Tsuzuki était déçu mais il ne se sentait vraiment pas de descendre... Et puis il n 'y pouvait rien, il repensait toujours à leur bagarre sous la douche et entre le corps nu de Tsuzuki et ce qu'il avait fait après, il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise....

Il descendait sans grand enthousiasme les escaliers... Hisoka était vraiment une tête de cochon... il s'inquiétait pour lui et tout ce que ce petit chameau avait trouver à faire, était de l'envoyer sur les roses...Il ne s'en tirera pas à si bon compte... Fois de Tsusuky...

Pour une fois le Shinigami fut raisonnable, il ne prit que trois plats et un dessert, ce qui eut pour effet que notre Tatsumi ouvrit des yeux comme une soucoupe et un Watari venant voir si le brun n'avait pas de la fièvre...Une fois qu'il les eut rassuré, il fit préparer un plat et le monta dans la chambre où devait normalement se trouver son partenaire.

Hisoka profitait tranquillement du calme de sa chambre et avait provisoirement baisser ses barrières... Tsuzuki étant absent il pouvait se le permettre sans être écrasé par la violence des sentiments de celui-ci..... Il avait ouvert sa fenêtre et éteint la lumière... Le vent frais soufflait doucement dans ses cheveux, il ferma les yeux....

Une fois arrivé, il vit que la lumière était éteinte, il soupira une fois encore... il frappa doucement à la porte, tenant le plateau d'une main...

- Le repas de Monsieur est arrivé...

Sa voix était presque narquoise et un point ironique ?

Il entendit vaguement qu'on ouvrait sa porte pour lui apporter son dîner...

-Entrez et posez ça dans un coin... Merci...Vous pouvez disposer...

Il 'avait pas bouger d'un centimètre pour une fois qu'il était au calme il n'allait pas laisser un stupide serveur lui gâcher cette tranquillité...

-Ah dites à l'idiot qui a commandé mon repas que je le remercie...

Il sera le poing, mais ne dit rien, il posa le plateau sans douceur sur la petite table et sortit en claquant la porte, il prit une écharpe et sortit faire un tour... Le frais lui ferait du bien...Idiot... Oui c'est vrai il était parfois idiot ... Mais venant de la part d'Hisoka ... Surtout à ce qu'il pensait être un serveur... Cela lui faisait mal...

Le fracas de la souffrance de Tsuzuki coupa net le souffle à l'adolescent qui s'effondra sous le choc... La douleur l'avait transpercé jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même... Il eut la soudaine impression que son cœur s'était déchiré et qu'il s'étouffait...

Pris de panique, il hurla le seul nom qui lui vint à l'esprit....

-**TSUSUKI.......Au secours.....**

Puis sa voix mourut complètement, il avait perdu connaissance....

A peine la porte fermée, il entendit son nom dans un hurlement de détresse...Il reconnu le propriétaire de cette voix... Il ouvrit précipitamment la porte et pénétra dans celle de son compagnon... Il alluma la lumière et découvrit le corps inanimé d'Hisoka... Il le porta et le mit dans son lit, il le recouvrit et fit demi tour pour aller chercher Watari...

Entrouvrant les yeux l'adolescent attrapa le bout de tissus qui passait à porté de sa main....

-Tsusuki ?... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça ...

Il fut rassurer...Il passa une main dans les cheveux blond et en écarta quelques mèches...

- Je t'ai entendu hurler mon nom après avoir fermer....

Il ne termina pas sa phrase... Il ne voulait pas accabler plus son ami...

-Hein ?.... Fermer quoi ?....

Il se redressa brusquement...

-C'était toi ?...C'est toi qui a monté mon dîner ?...

Il rougit puis devint livide... Il était mortifié... Il se passa alors quelque chose dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable devant Tsusuki... Il se mit à pleurer...

Il fut médusé, voir ces larmes, cela lui fendit le cœur, par réflexe il prit Hisoka dans ses bras... Il avait l'air si fragile...

-Shhh... Ne pleure pas Hisoka...

Il le berça doucement, essayant de calmer les sanglots du blond...

-Et puis tu n'as aucune raison de pleurer... Alors... Sèche tes larmes...Tu sais, cela te vas mieux de sourire...

Il ne bougea incapable de prononcer un seul mot... Les paroles réconfortantes c'était typique de Tsusuki...

-Ce n'est pas la peine de me mentir.... Tu as beau faire celui qui me console... Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert... Et je sais très bien ce que j'ai fait....

Il se leva et quitta l'étreinte au combien chaleureuse et réconfortante de Tsuzuki... Et s'avança vers la fenêtre le vent s'amusait à ouvrir et à refermer le yukata sur ses jambes fines....

-Tu sais je ne voulais pas te blesser en disant ça...

-Oublis tout ça... et puis...

Il se leva et alla rejoindre le blond aux yeux d'émeraudes à la fenêtre...

-Et puis... Je suis en parti responsable... Je suis stupide quand je m'y mets ... Sans compter que par ma faute tu as perdu connaissance...

-Si je n'avais pas dit une bêtise de plus sur toi cela ne serait pas arriver... Je n'ai pas à t'insulter comme ça sans arrêt... C'est moi qui me comporte comme un imbécile...

Il passa une main dans les cheveux d'or avec douceur, un sourire aux lèvres...

-Tu en as le droit... Relâche un peu la pression Hisoka... Aller... L'incident est clos...

Il donna une petite tape amicale sur la fine épaule et lui sourit avec gentillesse...

-Tu devrais manger... Sinon ça va refroidir...

-Relâcher la pression ??? Mais à cause de qui crois-tu que j'ai une telle pression ??? Si tu arrivais au moins une fois de temps en temps à l'heure et si tu ne ratais pas en permanence toutes les réunions je serais un peu moins surchargé !

L'adolescent était remonté à bloque et se tenait devant lui, obligé de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour lui arriver sous le nez....

-Tout le monde compte sur moi pour rattraper tes bourdes perpétuelles et te récupérer quand ça va pas... Moi je voudrais que ça marche aussi dans l'autre sens... Que tu sois là pour moi aussi... Je ne ...

Il se tu brutalement... Les mots avaient encore une fois dépasser sa pensé... Il se détourna...

-Laisse-moi....

- Bien...

Il ferma la porte sans aucune douceur et reprit le chemin qui le menait à la sortie, de l'air... beaucoup d'air... Il déambula dans les rues de la petite station, l'âme en peine...Il ne causait que du souci à son partenaire... Il était un poids perpétuel pour lui...Il soupira...Quel idiot... il rit ironiquement. Il s'arrêta devant une enseigne et y entra... Il commanda un bon whisky... Un ou deux petits verres... Cela lui ferait un bien fou...

Hisoka se maudit intérieurement, une fois de plus il avait blessé Tsuzuki, il voulait seulement lui faire comprendre qu'il avait envie de se reposer un peu sur lui... Et au lieu de ça il l'avait une fois encore accablé de reproche... Comme si celui-ci avait besoin qu'on lui en fasse davantage...

Il enfila ses bottes sous son yukata et descendit quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient au grand hall... Il passa devant un Tatsumi et un Watari qui se faisaient des gratouilles devant la cheminée et qui le regardèrent passé comme s'il était dément....

Et s'élança dehors sous la neige qui s'était remise à tomber... Son yukata n'était qu'une faible protection face au vent qui s'était levé... Mais pour l'heure il s'en souciait fort peu... Il se devait de retrouver Tsuzuki pour s'expliquer.... Encore une fois....

Il fini son énième verre, paya et sortit, il avait la tête qui tournait légèrement... Mais rentrer à l'hôtel n'était pas mission impossible... De plus il avait le temps... Il n'avait pas le cœur de croiser à nouveau son partenaire qu'il avait déçu une fois de plus... Un jour peut être qu'Hisoka serrait fier de lui... Il déambula ainsi une bonne heure puis se cala sur un banc, la Lune était belle ce soir...Elle nimbait tout le paysage autour de lui d'un lueur argentée... Les sommets enneigés devenaient des tours d'argent aux milles éclats....

Hisoka déambulait dans les rues... Ils avaient été un peu partout... Et ne savait plus où chercher son compagnon... Il avait fait la tournée des bars où on l'avait prit pour un prostitué qui cherchait son maq...

Il avait finalement trouvé quelqu'un qui lui avait dit que l'homme qu'il cherchait était venu boire plusieurs verres chez lui et après avait été déambuler dehors.... Il lui avait aussi indiqué un parc un peu plus loin... Mais bon avec la neige et le froid c'était pas gagné d'y trouver quelqu'un...

Hisoka y arriva non sans peine il était venu en courant et était tout essoufflé... Ses bottes crissaient dans la neige qui avait arrêté de tomber et la lune se dévoilait dans toute sa splendeur...

Mais le parc était immense, il se concentra quelques instants le temps de définir le lieu exact où se trouvait son équipier...

Le vent soufflait doucement et soulevait le yukata dont il était vêtu, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour retrouver Tsuzuki, perdu dans ses pensées il n'avait pas sentit qu'il était suivit depuis un moment... Il s'apprêta à s'élancer en direction de son partenaire lorsqu'il se sentit brusquement attiré en arrière...

Il regardait le ciel mélancolique, il se demandait ce qu'Hisoka pouvait bien faire... Certainement dormir... Il était fatigué lui avait-il dit... Il soupira lourdement puis il se leva et fit quelque pas et vu au loin deux silhouettes dont une qui lui était étrangement familière... Mais qui cela pouvait-il être...

Surpris l'adolescent laissa échapper un cri et balança directement une claque au type qui l'avait attrapé...

-Hé mais ça va espèce de sale prostitué !... Pour qui tu te prends ?... Ton maq a qu'a pas te laisser traîner tout seul... Tu ferais pas de mauvaises rencontres...

Il reconnu instantanément la voix et se précipita à toutes jambes vers les deux formes, il décocha un violent crochet du droit à l'homme qui retenait son partenaire...

-Je t'interdis de lever la main sur lui... Et encore moins de le traiter de la sorte...

Son visage était déformé par la colère... Comment ce moins que rien pouvait-il ainsi se moquer d'Hisoka... Il ne le pardonnerait pas... Il le prit par le col et le souleva comme un malheureux fétu de paille, les pieds de l'homme ne touchait pas le sol...Il approcha son visage de celui de l'homme et lui murmura quelques mots qui eurent pour effet de rendre l'homme livide et littéralement effrayé... Il le jeta à terre et le toisa du regard...

-Dégage...

Le pauvre mécréant prit ses jambes à son cou et disparut très vite...Tsuzuki se retourna vers son ami le regard soucieux...

-Tu vas bien... Il ne t'a rien fait au moins...

-Non ça va...

Hisoka rajusta sa mise et resserra son yukata sur son corps trop fin...

-Au fait je peux savoir ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Ah... euh... Rien d'important...

Il se mit à rire nerveusement, passant sa main derrière sa tête...Il vit la tenue de son compagnon et lui mit sa veste sur les épaules...

-Il fait froid... On devrait rentrer....

-Rentré ?... Mais où diable étais-tu passé ?.... J'ai passé toute la soirée à errer dehors et à faire la tournée des bars pour te retrouver..... Est-ce que tu sais le nombre d'endroit douteux qu'il y a dans cette station de ski ?.... Tu aurais pu te faire agresser mille fois ! Tu es inconscient ou quoi ?

L'adolescent se tenait devant lui légèrement excédé..... Les poings serrés il avait transformé son inquiétude en colère et la lui faisait rudement sentir.... Il cherchait surtout à évacuer sa propre angoisse.... Il se tenait penché en avant ce qui avait eu pour effet d'ouvrir son yukata sur les cuissardes blanches qu'ils portaient dessous....

Tsuzuki se mit à rougir légèrement et d'une main hésitante il redressa son partenaire... Le voir ainsi le troublait quelque peu...

-Je suis désolé Hisoka... Mais...

Il s'arrêta un instant et soupira... Son regard s'obscurci légèrement...

-Pourquoi... Pourquoi je ne suis qu'un type inconscient et incapable de veiller sur lui à tes yeux... C'est toujours pareil... Dès que j'essaye de te montrer que je peux me débrouiller... Il faut que l'on me rabroue... Que l'on me traite de stupide et d'inconscient... Je ne suis pas un enfant...

Les larmes commençaient à poindre au bord de ses yeux lavande...

-Je suis aussi Stupide que ça... C'est écrit sur mon visage ... ???

Il se détourna et pris la direction de l'hôtel, il stoppa un instant et dit sans se retourner...

-On rentre...Tu vas prendre froid...

-Tsuzuki....

La voix de l'adolescent s'éteignit... Il n'avait pas voulu le blesser... Décidément il était vraiment incapable de montrer ses sentiments sans être blessant ou désagréable à son égard... Il baissa la tête... Des larmes avaient envahis ses tristes yeux verts...

La douleur sourde qui venait de s'allumer dans son cœur lui fit si mal qu'il s'enfuit sans se retourner...

« Je ne voulais pas te blesser... Je ne l'ai jamais voulu... Pourquoi suis-je seulement capable d'être cruel, injuste et méchant avec toi... Ne puis-je simplement t'expliquer ce que j'éprouve pour toi... »

Il entendit les pas de son partenaire s'éloigner, il fit volte face et se mit à sa poursuite... Il se dit qu'il avait peut être agit un peu trop durement avec lui...

-Hisoka !!! Attends !!!

Le blond courrait vite, il ne l'aurait jamais penser qu'il puisse être un tel lièvre... Il avait le souffle court mais s'arrêter maintenant signifiait qu'il perdrait Hisoka et Dieu seul sait ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver...

Il entendit une voix l'appeler mais il ne comprenait pas... Pourquoi le suivait-il alors qu'il y a une minute il lui reprochait encore une fois son mauvais comportement... Hisoka ne comprenait plus, tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête... A tel point qu'il ne vit pas la voiture qui arrivait droit sur lui...

Il entendit le crissement des pneus, il se retourna et ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'horreur.... Il était incapable de faire le moindre le geste il était pétrifié....

La scène se déroula au ralentit, la voiture, Hisoka qui allait se faire écraser... Il plongea désespérément, et écarta son ami de la trajectoire mortelle de l'engin...Un choc puis le noir total...Il prononça un dernier mot avant de fermer les yeux...

-Hi...so... ka...

Hisoka le regarda hébété de surprise... Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?....

-Tsuzuki ?...Tsu...TSUZUKI.... Hurla l'adolescent...

Ses bras se refermèrent sur le corps inconscient de son équipier... Il fit glisser ses mains partout sur son corps utilisant son pouvoir afin de savoir quel était l'étendu des dégâts...

-Tsuzuki...Tsuzuki tu es vraiment trop bête...Je suis bien plus apte que toi à guérir...

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues du jeune garçon... . Les rares passant c'était regroupé autour d'eux.....Manquerait plus que quelqu'un s'aperçoive que Tsuzuki se régénérait et se serait la fin....

Il sentit quelque chose de chaud et d'humide...Il se remémorait ce qui avait bien pu se passer...Mais il avait du mal...Il avait mal partout...Et cette voix au loin qui l'appelait...Il ouvrit péniblement, rien...Il tendit la main face à lui...

- Hisoka... ???

-Tsuzuki ?...Tsuzuki je suis là.... Tsuzuki regarde-moi...

Il tourna le visage vers son partenaire et lui sourit doucement...

- On ferait mieux de rentrer...Ne ?

Il chercha la main d'Hisoka... Il devait avoir l'air le plus naturel possible... Il ne devait pas l'inquiéter... Cela irait mieux dans une heure...

-Tsu....zuki.... ????

Il prit doucement la main qui se tendait vers lui et ses larmes se remirent à couler... Il enfouit son visage contre la main si douce et ses sanglots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge... Il posa sa tête contre son torse tachant au mieux de retenir un cri de rage et de fureur...

-Hisoka...

Il posa sa main sur la tête de l'adolescent avec douceur...Et lui sourit...

-Ne te fait pas de soucis... Ca va aller... J'ai encore un peu mal à la jambe...Tu veux bien m'aider à me relever...

Accompagnant le geste à la parole il tenta de se lever...

Mais l'adolescent ne bougea pas... Tsuzuki n'avait-il pas encore comprit qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls...

-Tu ...Tu ne peux pas te lever...

-Allons Hisoka... Tu n'es pas aussi frêle que ça... Et puis c'est pas comme si je te laisser me porter complètement...C'est juste un sou...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase il entendit un peu de brouhaha autour de lui et il comprit... Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur...

L'adolescent frémit cela compliquait énormément la situation enfin au point où ils en étaient.... Il s'approcha de Tsuzuki le saisit à bras le corps et se rendit invisible avant de s'envoler devant la meute de curieux hallucinés et stupéfiés....

Il regagna l'hôtel le plus vite possible considérant le surplus de poids que pouvait représenté un homme de la stature de son équipier...

Il fut surpris au début, puis comprit très vite en sentant le vent sur son visage, qu'ils volaient et qu'ils allaient certainement rentrer à l'hôtel... Une fois à l'abri dans la chambre il soupira et tourna son visage vers Hisoka...

-Merci... Et pardon...J'ai été encore stupide...Tu as raison... Je ne te cause que du souci... Je suis irrécupérable...

Il se mit à rire et passa une main derrière sa tête...

-Je ferai bien d'aller me coucher avant de faire plus de bêtises...

Il se tourna et fit mine de bouger et se dirigea avec lenteur et incertitude vers l'endroit où devait se trouver son lit...

Hisoka le regarda un instant essayer d'avancer avec hésitation...

L'adolescent enfouit son visage ente ses mains et se mit à pleurer...

-Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance ?.... Me détestes-tu à ce point que tu ne supportes rien venant de moi ?... Pourquoi tout ce que je dis te semble-t-il toujours cruel ?.... Crois-tu que je n'éprouves rien ?.... Crois-tu qu'il soit facile pour moi de vivre avec le poids de ta vie ?.... Vous, vous reposez tous sur moi pour que je te soutienne mais je ne peux pas le faire si je suis seul.... Tu offres toute ton affection à Tatsumi et quoi que lui te dises tu acceptes sans rechigner... Et moi...Moi chaque fois que je te dis quelque chose j'ai l'impression que tu me rejette un peu plus à chaque fois.... Je ne le supporte plus....

L'adolescent se laissa glisser à genoux sur le sol en pleurant.....

-Si tu ne me fais pas confiance... Je ne veux plus être ton partenaire....

Il se releva rapidement et sortit en s'écriant...

-Je vais te chercher Tatsumi....

-Hisoka !!! Non... S'il te plait... Reste...

Le brun essaya de le rattraper mais trébucha lourdement contre le pied du lit...Les pas du blond s'éloignant...

- Tu es certainement la personne à qui je fais le plus confiance... Mais je voudrais que cela soit réciproque...

Les larmes commençaient à couler le long de son visage... Il se sentait impuissant...


	2. chap 2

**TITRE : **Noël à la montagne chap 02

**AUTEUR :** le Mouffon et Kira

**GENRE **: yaoi

**RATING :**

**BASE** : yami no matsuei

**Critique : ** ou

**NOEL A LA MONTAGNE 02**

Résumé : Tsusuky, Tatsumi , Watari et Hisoka sont partit en vacances à la montagne pour les fêtes de Noël...Mais Tsusuky et Hisoka enchaînent les quiproquo et lors de leur dernière dispute Tsusuky est renversé par une voiture...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tatsumi, Watari et Hisoka qui restait en retrait entrèrent dans la pièce....

-Tsuzuky...

Tatsumi se précipita auprès de Tsuzuky et l'aida à regagner son lit...

-Watari ...

Le scientifique rejeta ses longs cheveux en arrière et s'avança vers Tsuzuki....Il fit sortir les autres et ausculta le brun...Au bout d'une demi heure, il rouvrit la porte et invita les deux Shinigami à rentrer...Il s'assit sur le fauteuil, Tsuzuki s'était endormi...

-Bien...Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire... Tsuzuki retrouvera la vue d'ici un ou deux jours... le choc avec la voiture à bien abîmé sa cornée... mais elle devrait se régénérer sans problème... il marqua une pause... et se tourna vers le blond...

-Bien... maintenant... que c'est il passé exactement Hisoka... Tsuzuki n'as pas vraiment voulu tout me dire...

L'adolescent le regarda surprit....

-Mais rien....

-Hisoka... Je sais que Tsuzuki est stupide par moment... mais il ne se ferait pas renverser par pure plaisir...

Le blond se détourna...

-Il s'est fait renversé par sa seule bêtise!

Watari acquiesça... Hisoka pouvait être une vraie tête de mule quand il s'y mettait...

-Bon... Je te crois...En tous cas... Il a besoin de repos et je pense que toi aussi...

L'adolescent haussa les épaules... Et s'en retourna dans sa chambre....

-Bonne nuit souffla l'adolescent d'une voix qu'ils entendirent à peine.

Tatsumi et Watari soupirèrent de concert et quittèrent la pièce en éteignant la lumière...

A peine eut-il refermé la porte de communication qu'il se mit à pleurer. Se précipitant dans sa chambre il se laissa tombé sur son lit... Les épaules secoués de sanglots...

Tsuzuki avait entendu leurs discussions... Et avait mentalement maudit Watari pour avoir harceler Hisoka...S'il n'avait rien dit c'était par choix et apparemment le scientifique ne l'avait pas comprit...Il entreprit de se lever et avança à tâtons pour venir frapper à la porte de son partenaire... Là il entendit ses sanglots et entra doucement, sans bruit...

Plongé dans le chaos de ses pensées et le tumulte qu'il avait ressentit de ses partenaires, Hisoka avait bien du mal à contrôler le flot d'émotion contradictoire qui le submergeait d'un seul coup... Il avait besoin de soulager l'angoisse qui lui étreignait le cœur.... Le visage enfouit dans son oreiller, il pleurait comme un enfant....

Le pourquoi du comment de toute cette histoire c'était lui... Lui et son insupportable mauvais caractère... Finalement son père avait raison.... Il était indigne d'être aimé.... Il ne le serait jamais....

Si seulement il n'avait pas rencontré Tsuzuki.... Jamais son cœur n'aurait découvert autant de sentiment et de force dans celui-ci..... Ceux de son équipier étaient si puissants qu'ils raisonnaient en lui avec fracas en permanence....

Il se retourna sur le côté tournant le dos à la porte...

Et se murmura à lui-même...

-Je ne suis qu'un imbécile.... Je n'ai pas le dixième de la générosité de Tsuzuki et je lui fait des reproches en permanence...Je suis fatigué....Fatigué Tsuzuki... Moi aussi je voudrais que quelqu'un soit là pour moi... Je ne veux plus être tout seul.... J'ai peur, je suis perdu sans toi... Je voudrais tant que tu le comprennes....

Il enfouit son visage dans ses bras et se roula en boule sur son lit... Ereinté, vaincu par trop d'émotions....

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux au fur et à mesure qu'Hisoka parlait...Il s'avança lentement en direction de cette douce voix... Il tendit une main pour s'assurer qu'il était arriver au lit, il hésita un moment puis s'assit et chercha la main de l'adolescent... Il l'a prit dans la sienne et la serra...

-Je le comprends Hisoka... Et sache que jamais... Au grand jamais je ne te laisserai seul... Je n'y survivrai pas...Car moi aussi... Si tu n'étais pas là... Je serais seul... Mon cœur serait vraiment mort sans toi...

Ses larmes perlaient abondamment sur son visage, l'une d'entre elles vint s'écraser sur la main fine du blond aux yeux d'émeraude...

Hisoka sursauta en sentant la présence de son équipier près de lui... Il ne l'avait même pas sentit venir .... Et pour cause jamais encore les sentiments de son équipier n'avaient révélé tant de douceur et de tendresse....

Il prit doucement le visage de son partenaire ente ses mains et approcha doucement son visage du sien... Son souffle frôla doucement celui de Tsuzuki... Ses doigts essuyèrent délicatement les larmes qui perlaient de ses yeux... Et doucement il vint lécher celles-ci avec tendresse...

Ce dernier ferma les yeux et frémit à ce contact... Les mains d'Hisoka étaient si chaudes...Il prit avec hésitation la main de son cadet et du bout de lèvres l'embrassa... Il le prit ensuite dans ses bras et le serra avec tendresse et force à la fois... Tout ce qui lui importait en ce moment était de sentir son équipier près de lui...

L'adolescent se laissa aller tout contre lui... Que c'était bon la chaleur d'une personne que l'on aime... Il noua ses bras autour du cou de son équipier et enfouit ses mains dans les longues mèches brunes....

Il soupira de bien être... Il se sentait bien et heureux...Le monde pourrait s'écrouler autour de lui... Il s'en moquait...Il laissa aller son corps et s'allongea sur le lit, gardant Hisoka dans ses bras, il caressa doucement les mèches blondes et resta les yeux fermés...

Se laissant faire l'adolescent se laissa entraîné sur le lit et sentit le poids de son équipier tout contre lui.... La chaleur de son corps passait au travers de son vêtement et réchauffait son cœur blessé...

-Je suis tellement désolé... Murmura –t-il d'une voix enrouée...

-Ce n'est rien... C'est moi qui suis désolé...Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir ou te donner l'impression que je n'avais pas confiance... Tu es...

Il hésita une seconde.

- Tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai autant confiance Hisoka... Je te confirai ma vie sans aucun doute... Tu es la seule et unique personne à qui je peux montrer mes faiblesses... Tu es tout mon univers Hisoka...

Il se mit à rougir furieusement... Il en avait peut être trop dit... Il avait peur d'avoir effrayé ce dernier...

La surprise de l'adolescent était totale et entière....A tel point qu'il ne savait plus quoi répondre...

-Je...Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.... Chez moi on ne disait pas ce genre de chose...

Tsuzuki sentit un poids en moins sur son cœur... Hisoka ne s'était pas enfuit en courrant en le traitant de pervers... Il sourit imperceptiblement ...

-Tu n'es pas obliger de... dire quoi que ce soit Hisoka... Je comprends que cela te paraisse étrange...Mais crois moi... Je n'ai jamais été aussi sincère...

Il embrassa doucement le front du jeune garçon et ferma les yeux se laissant porté par la respiration de son ami...

-Je peux rester encore un peu...enfin... Si cela ne te dérange pas... Si je m'endors... Tu n'a qu'à me flanquer un bon coup de pied...

Il rit légèrement... Il sentait le malaise de son ami et essaya de changer de sujet...

L'adolescent s'agita légèrement....

-Tu ne me déranges pas ...Mais.... Euh....Tu pourrais me relâcher un peu que je puisse respirer ?

-Oups...Désolé...

-C'est pas grave mais j'avais le bras coincé....

Il se mit à rire franchement.

-Tu te souviens de la fois où tu m'as pris pour un vampire ?

-Oui pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en levant les yeux...

-Tu as bien faillit me faire la peau...

Il rit à nouveau....

-Mais en tout cas tu m'avais vraiment impressionné....

-Qui ? Moi ?...

-Oui...Toi....Ton regard était plein de détermination et pour un gamin de ton âge....Cela m'avait laisser coît...

-Un gamin...

-Je ne savais pas au départ que tu étais Shinigami...Et qui plus est mon partenaire...Mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir été et d'être encore ton équipier....

Dans la faible lueur du soir on pouvait voir un sourire tendre se dessiner sur ses lèvres...

-Moi non plus je ne le regrette pas...Sinon j'aurais changé de partenaire quand on me l'a proposé....

-On t'as proposer de changer de partenaire ?

-Oui si je te trouvais trop bête pour faire équipe avec moi....On m'a dit que j'étais libre de partir....

Sans, sans rendre compte, la main de Tsusuky caressait le bras de son partenaire....

-Merci Hisoka...Merci de ta confiance....Pourtant j'agis souvent comme un imbécile, un inconscient et tu as choisit de rester avec moi.... Cela me va droit au cœur....

Il resserra imperceptiblement son étreinte...

-Si j'avais pensé un seul instant que tu étais cet idiot que tu paraissais être, je serais parti et j'aurais fait ce que l'on me demandait...

-Ce que l'on te demandait... ?

Le brun baissa son regard sans vie sur son partenaire...

Le blond hocha la tête...

-Oui...Si je partais, il m'a été proposé un autre travail...Celui d'être un espion...

-Cela aurait pu être bien...Et tu aurais été mieux payé....

-Non ....Je n'aurais jamais pu faire ce que l'on me demandait après t'avoir rencontré...

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Celui que je devais espionné...C'était...Toi, Tsusuky...

-Moi ...Mais pourquoi...

La main du Shinigami se resserra aux mots de son compagnon...

-Le roi Enma voulait s'assurer d'avoir un contrôle sur toi et tes pouvoirs...Sargatanas n'a fait qu'effleurer ceux qui sommeils en toi...

-Je...Je ne comprends pas....

-Le roi voulait que je te garde sous mon contrôle afin que tu ne puisses pas renverser l'Enma-cho...

-Quoi ... !!Mais je ne ferais jamais une telle chose...

-Mon pouvoir n'est pas un don mais une malédiction.... Lisant les sentiments des autres, je peux à ma guise puiser dans ceux-ci....Et les briser...

-Quelle peau de vache...

-Je suis désolé...

-Tu n'as pas à l'être Hisoka....Tu n'y es pour rien...

Il caressa la chevelure blonde et y enfoui son visage... Surpris l'adolescent rougit et se retrouva tout contre le corps de son équipier.... Mais la différence entre lui et celui-ci le gêna...

Il sentit la gêne de son équipier et se sépara légèrement...

-Pardon...Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise...Mais savoir que tu m'ouvres ton cœur de la sorte réchauffe le mien...

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire....Chez moi on ne disait pas ce genre de chose...

Il releva le visage d'Hisoka et le fixa...

-Je sais.....Tu n'es pas obligé de dire quoique ce soit Hisoka...Te savoir heureux me suffit...

Stupéfait l'adolescent leva les yeux et les plongea dans les siens avant de se jeter à son cou et nouant ses bras autour de lui, il s'exclama...

-Je t'aime...Je t'aime Tsusuky...

-Je t'aime Hisoka...Et plus que la raison me le permet...

Surpris et encore bouleversé il ne savait plus trop ce qui se passait mais la seule présence et le réconfort de la chaleur de Tsuzuki, le rassurait... Il se nicha un peu plus contre le corps de son équipier et ferma les yeux....

Le brun tira la couverture et recouvrit le corps de son compagnon.... Il se sentait si bien, il déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de ce dernier et il ferma lui aussi les yeux....

3h00 du matin.....

Tatsumi et Watari entrèrent en chantant comme des poivrots dans la chambre de Tsuzuki... Mais ne le trouvant pas couché sagement dans son lit à rêver de très probables friandises, ils se dirigèrent bras dessus bras dessous et tout en continuant à brailler dans la chambre d'Hisoka...

Le dit Tsuzuki sursauta, le calme s'étant envolé... Il reconnut la voix de ses deux amis et non sans une rougeur naissante, il se tourna vers Hisoka l'air paniqué... Qu'allait penser Tatsumi et Watari en les voyant ainsi... Il était mortifié à cette idée... Cela risquait de lui coûter cher et cela pourrait être pire pour son jeune compagnon...

L'adolescent émergea en se frottant les yeux.... Lorsque Tatsumi et Watari entrèrent dans la chambre en riant aux éclats....

-Tatsumi ?....Watari ?... S'enquit-il.

Tatsumi attrapa le blond aux cheveux long par les épaules et sans prévenir lui décocha un baiser devant ses compagnons abasourdit et ahurit....

Tsuzuki, se tourna vers son compagnon inquiet...

-Ano... Hisoka...

Puis se détourna et repris...

-Tatsumi... Watari...

Hisoka se passa une main sur la figure en marmonnant quelque chose d'inintelligible....

Tatsumi relâcha enfin les lèvres d'un Watari tout retourné et rose bonbon... Tout heureux de sa fin de soirée... Ils se tournèrent vers les deux jeunes gens et Watari s'exclama....

-Mais que faites-vous dans le même lit ?

-C'est vrai, renchérit Tatsumi, à ton âge tu devrais être couché et endormit Hisoka.... Que fais-tu avec Tsuzuki ?...Ce n'est pas de ton âge ce genre de chose...

Hisoka ouvrit de grands yeux avant de se mettre debout sur le lit et de revendiquer à son tour...

-Non mais vous croyez que c'est mieux de venir dans ma chambre en pleine nuit pour vous bécoter... Je suis encore un enfant innocent et vous venez me dire de faire des choses qui correspondent plus à mon âge alors que vous me faites un cours particulier sur l'art et la manière d'embrasser son équipier ???? C'est un comble !!!...ET PUIS JE SUIS DANS MA CHAMBRE ET JE FAIS CE QUE BON ME SEMBLE !

Sur ces paroles l'adolescent se laissa retomber sur son lit... Décidément cette nuit était un vrai cauchemar.... Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était celle de dormir... Et si de préférence, il pouvait rester avec son équipier, il aimerait tout autant... Mais visiblement les deux autres Shinigamis avaient autre chose en tête....

Le brun aux yeux lavande resta sans voix... Tatsumi et Watari s'étaient embrassés... Ils étaient ensemble... Il ne l'aurait jamais cru... il prit ensuite une teinte cramoisie, sur la remarque du maîtres des ombres, sa main c'était resserrée sur le drap... Le corps de son équipier une fois de retour près de lui, il soupira... il chercha instinctivement la main de son partenaire et la prit doucement... il était épuisé et ne désirait que sentir le corps chaud d'Hisoka contre le sien pour pouvoir dormir en paix...

Hisoka leva les yeux sur lui et finalement puisque Tatsumi et Watari s'étaient installés dans sa chambre, il prit Tsuzuki par la main et l'entraîna derrière lui....

-Bonne nuit et évitez de faire trop de bruit, y'en a qui veulent dormir...

Sur ce, il referma la porte de communication entre sa chambre et celle de son équipier et tourna le verrou...

-Voilà, maintenant on va enfin être tranquille tous les deux...

Puis il rougit violemment en se rendant compte de la porté de ses paroles....

Ce dernier se laissa entraîner un peu perdu mais un léger sourire aux lèvres, il entendit un bref « oui » de la part des tourtereaux puis la porte et enfin le verrou il soupira à ce moment...Les mots d'Hisoka le laissèrent stupéfait, il se mit à rougir furieusement

-Oui ... euh... On va enfin pouvoir dormir...

Il amena son compagnon à sa suite vers le lit qu'il trouva facilement lorsqu'il trébucha sur le pied et fini face contre matelas... Entraînant son équipier dans sa chute...

Ecrasé par le poids et le corps de son équipier, il rougit à nouveau... L'étrangeté de ce contact embrouillait ses souvenirs.... Entre peur et désir de rester et de savourer cette douce chaleur qui s'emparait de lui, il ferma les yeux tentant d'éloigner tout souvenir désagréable....

Il s'empourpra encore plus... Il ne faisait qu'accumuler les gaffes et de mettre mal à l'aise Hisoka... Il tenta de se relever en bredouillant quelques excuses...Même s'il aurait préféré rester ainsi quelque minute de plus...

Surpris il rouvrit les yeux ne comprenant pas pourquoi celui-ci s'éloignait de lui... Il se redressa et s'assied contre les coussins en haut du lit à côté de son équipier... Il se mit légèrement sur le côté et son yukata s'ouvrit sur ses longues jambes d'albâtres...

Il leva doucement la main et repoussa les mèches brunes qui cachaient en partie le visage de son équipier...

-Ca ne va pas ?...Tu es fatigué ?

- Non ... Tout va très bien...

Il prit place au côté du blond et baissa le nez le feu de ses joues étant encore présent...

-C'est juste que ... euh...

Il se mit à tortiller ses doigts comme un enfant

- Je ne fais que te mettre mal à l'aise alors que...Je souhaite tout le contraire...

Il prit doucement la main fine et douce de son compagnon, n'osant pas trop le regarder...

S'avançant doucement, il posa sa tête sur sa poitrine...

-Tu ne me mets pas mal à l'aise...C'est juste que je n'ai jamais éprouvé autant de chose avant de te rencontrer...

Il se rongea le bout des doigts comme le faisaient les enfants....

-Je ne sais pas expliquer ce que je ressens ..... Et je ne sais pas comment réagir face à ce que j'éprouve...

Il referma doucement son étreinte sur le blond aux yeux émeraude et le berça doucement, emprisonnant la main qu'il rongeait il posa son doigt sur le bout du nez de ce dernier ...

-Laisse-toi aller...

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par le sommeil.... Légèrement troublé par de drôle de bruit provenant de la chambre d'à côté.....

Tsuzuki, tira les couvertures sur leurs deux corps et ferma les yeux, éreinté par sa journée...Il s'endormit sans demander son reste, un sourire de bonheur sur les lèvres...

10h du matin....

Hisoka ouvrit doucement les yeux...Le soleil filtrait au travers des rideaux... Il voulu se redresser mais se trouva prit dans une étreinte de plomb... Et soudain il se souvint... Il referma les yeux et soupira silencieusement....

Lorsqu'on frappa un peu rudement à la porte... Il ne pu s'empêcher d'émettre un léger grognement de mécontentement... A quoi servaient les vacances si on venait le déranger toutes les trois minutes ?

En entendant le grognement de son compagnon, Tsuzuki ouvrit difficilement un œil... Il avait encore sommeil et ce corps chaud contre lui, n'arrangeait en rien son envie de se rendormir...Mais ce fut sans compter sur cet abrutit qui venait frappé à la porte, il bougea légèrement et se bouina contre Hisoka en hurlant...

- Ca suffit !!!!Il est trop top... Laissez nous dormir !!!

-Trop tôt ??? Tsuzuki ouvre il est dix heures du matin ! S'exclama Tatsumi sur un ton sans réplique.

-Vous êtes pas fatigués avec tout ce que vous vous êtes dépensés cette nuit...

Il jeta son oreiller sur la porte...

-Tsusuky ouvre cette porte avant que je ne l'enfonce !..... Et je ne pense pas que tu sois en mesure de me faire des remarques sur ce que je fais de mes nuits...

-Pardon ?....

-Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ?

-C'est pas moi qui est rameuter tout le quartier en faisant monter Watari aux rideaux...Sans compter que vous vous êtes gourré de chambre...

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur un Tatsumi légèrement énervé par les propos racoleur de Tsusuky....

-Tsusuky !

-Et bien tu vois quand tu veux ...Tu peux ouvrir une porte....

-Avant de faire des réflexions tu ferais bien de regarder avec qui tu as passé la nuit...

-Oui mais contrairement à toi, il ne s'est rien passé et j'ai au moins la décence d'éviter qu'il n'y ait quelqu'un pour me faire un quelconque reproche...

-Peu importe ce que vous avez ou n'avez pas fait...Néanmoins je te signale à tout fin utile que Hisoka est encore un enfant...

-En tout cas il a été plus mâture que vous cette fois-ci....

Il attrapa un autre oreiller et le lança à la figure de Tatsumi... Qui l'évita...

-Tsusuky...Tu seras privé de déserts durant tout notre séjour pour ton manque de respect envers tes aînés...

-Je m'en moque...

Il haussa les épaules et se nicha à nouveau contre Hisoka.

-Levez-vous on vous attends pour le petit déjeuné dans l'autre pièce...

Une fois Tatsumi et Watari sortit, le brun rallait tout ce qu'il pouvait... Le punir de dessert... quel monstre...

-Je ... désolé... Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans l'embarras...

-C'est habituel avec toi....Je m'y suis habitué depuis le temps qu'on fait équipe...

Le blond se laissa glisser hors du lit et se retourna ...

-Je vais m'habiller, et j'ai besoin d'une douche...

Le brun acquiesça, et sortit à son tour du lit chaud... Il fit trois pas et tapa le long de la petite table...il soupira... Apparemment, la journée commençait mal et il n'avait pas non plus retrouvé la vue... il alla donc à tâtons vers on armoire et réussi à en sortir un pantalon et un pull, il attrapa un boxer, un petit bruit sourd lui fit se rendre compte que quelque chose était tombé au sol... Il se baissa et chercha...

L'adolescent avait tout de suite remarqué que les choses n'étaient pas revenues à la normal, il s'approcha doucement et ramassa ce qui était tombé et prenant doucement la main de son équipier, il le lui glissa dedans...

-J'espère que ce n'était pas trop fragile...

Puis posant doucement ses lèvres sur les doigts refermés, il les effleura et le relâcha aussitôt...

-Je vais prévenir Watari...

Le brun sursauta...Et hocha la tête... Il pensait qu'Hisoka était dans la douche... Mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas et en plus de cela il avait peut être... Il secoua la tête vivement et inspecta de ses doigts le petit sac et les emballages... Il soupira rassuré... Le petit paquet n'avait rien il le serra contre sa poitrine en souriant tendrement... Les autres eux non plus n'avaient pas soufferts...

Hisoka entra dans la pièce ou Watari avalait son énième bol de riz et Tatsumi buvait la cafetière... L'adolescent s'adressa directement au blond...

-Il n'a toujours pas retrouvé la vue.... Tu devrais peut-être allez voir ce qu'il en est...Moi, je vais me doucher et me changer.... Je serais pas là cet après-midi j'ai des choses à faire...

La bouche pleine Watari se contenta d'hocher la tête...Tandis que Tatsumi lui lançait un regard suspicieux...

Une fois les paquets ranger, il reprit ses affaires et avança avec précautions à son lit où il s'assit et entrepris de s'habiller... Il prendrai sa douche dans l'après midi...Il soupira... Il défit son yukata laissant son corps fin et musclé frémir à la fraîcheur de la pièce...

Watari entra avec fracas et se jeta littéralement sur lui le renversant sur le lit...

-Alors comme ça y paraît que t'as pas encore retrouvé la vue ?...C'est dommage, tu as raté un joli spectacle... Enfin bref ...Voyons un peu ce qui va pas chez tes jolis yeux ....

Sous la douche, Hisoka terminait de se rafraîchir.... Il sortit et se sécha avant de retourner dans sa chambre et de s'habiller....

Le brun vira à l'écarlate... Il se retrouvait nu comme un vers sous un Watari on ne peut plus gai...Manquerai plus qu'Hisoka qui débarque et s'en était fini de lui...Il repoussa violemment son ami pour se jeter sur son boxer qu'il cherchait désespérément...

- Ecoutes Watari... je... j'aimerai bien m'habiller avant que tu m'auscultes... Alors si tu veux bien sortir....

-Arf ...Mon cher Tsusuky tu as vraiment un très joli petit cul...Mais vois-tu je ne suis pas là pour ça....

De son côté Hisoka avait fini de se changer , pantalon en lin , pull long tombant sur ses cuisses et bottes montantes...L'adolescent compléta sa tenu d'un béret et d'une écharpe et sortit discrètement....

Il soupira, il avait enfin retrouver ce sataner boxer et l'enfila en quatrième vitesse...

-Je sais très bien... Que tu n'es pas là pour ça et Dieu merci... Alors fait vite... Je meurs de faim ...

Tandis que Watari examinait les yeux de Tsuzuki, Tatsumi les surveillait du coin de l'œil en buvant sa tasse de café....

De son côté Hisoka venait de descendre les escaliers du Hall attirant bien malgré lui les regards... Il sortit rapidement et disparu dans une ruelle commerçante... Puis des qu'il fut hors de vu, il s'éclipsa et retourna à l'Enma-cho....

Une demi heure... Une demi heure de calvaire... Watari l'examinait sous toutes les coutures... Lorsqu'il fut libre, il s'empressa de commander un bon repas et le fit monter dans sa chambre...Vu qu'il ne voyait rien, il valait mieux rester tranquille... Il soupira...à nouveau... Où pouvait bien être Hisoka... Il commençait à se faire du souci...

Dans la bibliothèque de l'Enma, nez à nez avec les poulets, Hisoka comblait son ignorance....

-C'est quoi noël ?...

Les deux poulets se regardèrent et lui expliquèrent l'origine de la dite-fête et ce qu'on faisait pour cette occasion.... Ils lui expliquèrent ce que l'on faisait en occident et comment cela se passait au japon de nos jours....

-Le 24 on sort en couple normalement, c'est un peu une St Valentin bis... Et en occident on s'offre des cadeaux...

-Des cadeaux pourquoi ?

-Pour se prouver son affection....

-Tu n'as jamais fêté noël ?

-Non....

Les poulets se regardèrent et l'adolescent les salua avant de partir...

Noël était une fête ou l'on faisait des cadeaux aux gens que l'on aimait bien...

Il l'ignorait, n'ayant jamais l'occasion de participer à une telle fête...

Il retourna dans les rues commerciales de la station de ski et fit du lèche-vitrine...

Le repas était une vrai torture... Il avait fichu Tatsumi et Watari à la porte... Il leur expliqua qu'il n'allait certainement pas s'enfuir et qu'il aurait aimé un peu de calme...Finalement il obtint gain de cause mais il aurait mieux fait de se mordre la langue... Il s'en était mit partout...Une fois le « repas » terminé, il alla dans la salle de bain non sans mal... La douche lui fit un bien fou... Les cheveux encore humide, une simple serviette nouée à la taille il erra jusqu'à son lit, où il se vautra... Quelque minute plus tard, Morphée eut raison de lui...

Hisoka avait finalement trouvé ce qu'il cherchait....

Il retourna à l'hôtel et s'arrêta un instant en bas pour se commander un repas qu'il se fit monter... Il était plus de 17h et il n'avait encore rien avalé de la journée...

La tête confortablement installée sur son oreiller, Tsuzuki piquait un roupillon comme jamais, il était recroquevillé comme un enfant, quelques mèches courraient sur son visage...En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, bougea légèrement mais les brumes du sommeil était d'une telle douceur qu'il ne se réveilla pas...

Hisoka laissa tomber son écharpe et son bonnet sur le premier fauteuil et entreprit d'ôter ses bottes... Son équipier était vraiment une grosse marmotte... Il venait de se déséquiper lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte, il ouvrit au groom service et prit sa déserte...

Puis tranquillement profitant que Tsuzuki dormait et qu'il était au calme il se servit une tasse de thé et s'assit prés de la fenêtre.....

Savourant tranquillement son thé, il se laissa réchauffé par la douce chaleur du feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée....

Au bout d'un moment, le brun aux yeux d'améthyste se réveilla lentement, il soupira doucement en ce relevant, il passa une main sur son visage puis la tint devant ses yeux morts...Combien de temps... Watari avait dit deux ou trois jours... Mais si cela s'avérait exact, il ne pourra pas le voir...C'était le premier Noël d'Hisoka et il ne pourrait même pas profiter de la fête... Il repoussa nonchalamment les couvertures, se leva et se dirigea vers le fauteuil où il avait posé ses affaires...

Hisoka fut attiré par un mouvement prés du lit... Il s'était installé dans la chambre de son équipier puisque Watari et Tatsumi squattaient allègrement son lit... Il regarda un moment le brun tenter de se mouvoir et soupira...

-Tu t'en sors Tsuzuki ?

Il sursauta légèrement puis se repris immédiatement...

- Je voudrai juste récupérer mes affaires pour m'habiller...

Il sourit légèrement gêné, il posa une main sur sa serviette voulant éviter tout soucis...

- Je les ai posés sur le fauteuil...

Il continua son chemin hésitant...Il soupira... Cela l'ennuyait... Il ne voulait pas qu'Hisoka le voit ainsi et qu'il puisse avoir pitié...Il avança lentement sa main sur le coude du fauteuil et se mit en quête de ses vêtements...

-Alors... sinon... Comment c'est passée ta journée... ?

Il se mit à sourire doucement...

-Ca à été...

L'adolescent attrapa les vêtements sur lesquels il s'était vautré et les lui mis dans les bras...

-Je suis désolé d'envahir ta chambre mais les deux autres se sont enfermés dans la mienne.... Et je ne peux même pas récupéré mes affaires....

-Euh...merci...Et puis ne t'en fait pas...Tu es toujours le bienvenu dans ma cham...

Il stoppa net, une violente rougeur montant à ses joues... Ce qu'il venait de dire était plutôt tangent...Il fit volte face et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se changer et se mettre la tête sous l'eau froide...

L'adolescent ne releva pas.... Il le suivit du regard juste pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas en prime se vautrer sur la moquette et une fois la porte refermé, termina son déjeuné... Puis ayant trop chaud avec son pull et son pantalon de lin, il alla fouillé dans l'armoire du brun...

-Tsuzuki je te prends des fringues...

Ce qui pouvait paraître risible vu la différence de taille entre eux deux... Il attrapa une chemise et se débarrassa de ses vêtements avant de prendre la place dans le lit que venait de quitter Tsuzuki... Il s'allongea entre les drap et ferma les yeux....

Une fois dans la salle de bain, il fit couler l'eau glacé, prit la poire et s'aspergea copieusement le visage... une fois rafraîchi, il jeta avec négligence sa serviette et s'habilla...il ouvrit la porte, il était vêtu d'un pantalon en cuir noir et d'une chemise bleue sombre ouverte sur un torse fin et musclé...

-Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais... ?

Profondément endormit l'adolescent ne répondit pas ... Il avait passé sa journée à courir les boutiques et avait mal aux pieds du coup, il s'était endormit sans, sans apercevoir...

Au-dessus des draps parce qu'il avait trop chaud, il s'était allongé de tout son long en travers sur le dos ... La chemise ne le recouvrait que jusqu'à mi-cuisse et il ne l'avait pas complètement fermé....

N'obtenant aucune réponse de la part de son équipier, il avait peut être enfin récupérer sa chambre et avait enfin pu se changer...Il s'avança lentement de la porte et sortit, il chouina un peu et obtenu gain de cause...Tatsumi l'accompagna... Ils allèrent en ville pour quelques préparatifs pour le réveillon... Il sentait que cela non plus n'allait pas être de tous repos...Surtout avec le maître des ombres sur le dos... mais cela en valait la peine...Tous serait parfait ...

La nuit était bien tombée lorsque Hisoka s'éveilla... Il se redressa sur le lit et appela doucement...

-Tsuzuki... Tsuzuki tu es là ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse...

Tatsumi attendait dehors, il commençait à se les geler, cela faisait deux heures qu'ils tournaient dans la station avec Tsuzuki qui ne lui avait toujours rien dit des raisons de cette sortie...Dans le magasin, le vieux vendeur avait pris note de tous ce dont le Shinigami lui avait demander, c'était très original et cela lui plu beaucoup, c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il sortit... Tatsumi passa une main sur le visage et soupira exaspéré et soulagé ... ils allaient enfin rentrer au chaud à l'hôtel...

Un peu déçu que celui-ci soit parti sans le prévenir il sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre la pièce commune ou Watari bouquinait vautré sur un fauteuil en avalant toute sorte de pâtisseries...

-Pâtisseries ?

-Non merci...

-Si tu ne manges pas tu vas t'effondrer....

-J'ai mangé tout à l'heure en rentrant je suis gavé...

Il s'approcha et s'installa sur le canapé non loin du scientifique, à genoux sur celui-ci les bras posé sur le dos du canapé il repoussa doucement le rideau pour regarder dehors...

-Tu sais où est Tsuzuki ?

-Il est sortit il y a deux heures maintenant avec Tatsumi...

-Je vois...

-Serais-tu jaloux ?

-Jaloux ?

-Oui du temps que Tatsumi et Tsuzuki passent ensemble ?...Tu sais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter...Tatsumi est...

-Je ne m'inquiète pas... Sourit l'adolescent...Surtout après la nuit que vous avez passé...

Le scientifique prit une couleur écarlate et replongea dans son livre... Hisoka soupira et se remis dans la contemplation du paysage hivernal....

La porte s'ouvrit violemment sur un Tatsumi passablement fatigué et un Tsuzuki un sourire aux anges...

-Tsuzuki... Je te préviens la prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup comme ça je jure que tu vas entendre les Walkyrie

-Ecoute Tatsumi... c'est important...

-Et bien... Vous en avez mis du temps...le scientifique releva le nez de son livre et affichait un grand sourire...

-Peut être mais tu ne veux même pas me dire pourquoi on a fait toutes les bout...

Le maître des ombres ne pu finir sa phrase, Tsuzuki lui sauta dessus et réussi tant bien que mal à le bâillonner de sa main...Mais le résultat fut qu'ils se vautrèrent lamentablement par terre...

Watari les regarda stupéfait quand à Hisoka il ne savait plus trop quoi pensé... Il se leva finalement et s'approcha...

-Quand vous aurez fini de vous papouiller j'aimerai récupérer ma chambre....

Les poings sur les hanches, légèrement penché en avant, il les regardait empilé l'un sur l'autre...

-Finalement Watari avait raison s'inquiéter pour vous est parfaitement inutile...

Tsuzuki restait sans voix et se dégagea comme il pouvait de ce pétrin...Quand à Tatsumi il se releva dignement et s'épousseta, il passa dignement près du blond et vint se placer derrière Watari qu'il prit par les épaules à la grande surprise du scientifique...

- Désolé mon petit Hisoka mais puisque j'ai Watari... Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irai papouiller Tsuzuki...

Le dit Tsuzuki se releva et se demanda s'il ne rêvait pas...Tatsumi qui venait de proclamer qu'il est avec Watari et Hisoka... Il avait sentit une pointe de jalousie dans sa voix...

-Tu crois que ça m'amuse Tatsumi... Devoir avoir un chaperon pour sortir...pfff... qu'elle rigolade...

Sur ces mots, le brun s'apprêtait à faire volte face et sortir, mais le mur fut d'un autre avis....il fini donc à nouveau à terre, une bosse sur le front....

Hisoka resta bouche bée... Tsuzuki se retrouvait une fois encore les quatre fers en l'air...L'adolescent soupira et s'avança pour l'aider à se relever... Il attrapa le brun sous le bras et le remit debout...

-Je me fiche de savoir ce que vous faites avec qui et quand.... Je veux seulement récupérer ma chambre.... Ou au moins ma garde de robe...Ce qui m'évitera d'avoir à piocher dans celle de Tsuzuki....

Déclara l'adolescent en montrant la chemise qu'il portait et qui s'ouvrait sur ses cuisses...

-Allez viens...Laissons ces deux là faire ce qu'ils ont à faire...

Et il entraîna un Tsuzuki sans réaction derrière lui...

-Et puis si tu avais besoin de quelqu'un pour t'emmener quelque part tu pouvais me le demander... Si tu ne voulais pas y aller avec Tatsumi...Des fois Tsuzuki je me demande à quoi tu penses...

Il venait d'arriver dans leur chambre, Hisoka avait claqué la porte et était en train de le dévêtir... Récupérant blouson, écharpe et gants pour aller les ranger...

-Je... merci... Mais lorsque je suis sortit de la salle de bain... Je t'ai parlé... Mais tu n'était pas là apparemment... Alors j'en ai conclu que tu devait être aller manger où prendre une douche... Il fallait absolument que j'aille en ville ....

Le brun baissa le nez...

-Je suis désolé...

-Si j'étais là...Je n'ai pas bougé de la chambre...En fait je t'ai emprunté une chemise pour m'allongé parce que j'étais fatigué...Je ne t'ai pas entendu sortir...Je suis désolé...

Il tendit la main vers le visage baissé et l'effleura doucement...

-Je suis désolé...

Le brun sentit son cœur se serrer, il prit alors le blond aux yeux envoûtant dans ses bras...Qu'il était doux et bon de le sentir tout contre lui, son parfum, sa chaleur, sa respiration il ferma les yeux... Il murmura à l'oreille de son compagnon...

-Tu n'as pas à être désolé Hisoka...Tu as du passer une journée exténuante... Il était normal que tu sois fatigué...Le plus important pour moi est que tu sois là en ce moment... Près de moi...

Sa voix s'était faite plus douce et plus tendre malgré que ses derniers mots fussent quasi inaudibles....

Il noua ses bras autour de lui et ferma les yeux.... Le calme environnant était vraiment reposant... Il savoura la douceur de la chaleur de l'autre et se laissa bercé....

Il l'entraîna et s'assit sur le fauteuil, le blond finissant sur ses genoux... Il caressa la douce chevelure d'or, respirant le parfum si doux...

-Hisoka je ...

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas Watari et Tatsumi derrière... Le maître des ombres remonta ses lunettes avant de déclarer solennellement...

- C'est l'heure d'aller manger...Alors tout le monde en bas dans cinq minutes...

Sur ces mots, il fit volte face et attrapa le scientifique pour le traîner hors de la chambre qu'il referma non sans douceur...

L'adolescent regard fixement la porte close pendant un long moment et se tourna vers Tsuzuki....

-Manger ?

-Apparemment...Il doit être l'heure du dîner... Dit il en haussant les épaules...

Il soupira...Et se blottit tout contre le blond, et enfouit son visage dans sa chevelure... Il noua ses bras autour du corps chaud de son équipier et caressa doucement les mèches brunes qui filaient entre ses doigts.....

Son souffle tiède effleurait doucement la peau du cou de Tsuzuki et il se nicha contre celui-ci....

Ce dernier frémit, à ce contact, il resserra doucement son étreinte...Sa main venant jouer avec quelque mèches d'or, l'autre caressait avec volupté le bras d'Hisoka...Il souhaitait que cet instant dur pour l'éternité...

Les doigts du blond vinrent caresser la peau douce de sa gorge et descendre sur la poitrine du brun, sa tête se posa sur son cœur et il pouvait entendre les battements réguliers de celui-ci.... Il ferma les yeux, et se blotti un peu plus, la chemise qu'il avait emprunté à Tsuzuki n'était qu'un faible rempart face à la fraîcheur qui s 'était installé dans la pièce, en effet le feu s'était éteint dans la cheminée et la pièce était désormais complètement sombre....

Le calme régnait, la Lune venait couvrir les deux corps de ses pâles rayons... Tsuzuki soupira de bien être, sa main releva doucement le visage de l'adolescent vers le sien, il s'approcha doucement, son souffle effleurait les lèvres de son vis-à-vis...Il hésita un instant...

Hisoka se laissa faire et ne broncha pas.... Attendant de savoir ce qu'allait faire son équipier...Le Shinigami aux regard lavande, vint déposer un chaste baiser... Son cœur battait à tout rompre, il craignait la réaction de son équipier...Il se sépara quelque peu à regret, un légère couleur rouge venant teinter ses joues... Il détourna le visage, quelques mèches venant cacher son regard...Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur...

-Je suis...désolé...

-Mais....Pourquoi ?

-Je me suis laissé emporté... Je suis si bien au près de toi Hisoka... je suis désolé... je n'aurai pas dû surtout sans te demander ton consentement...

-Tu es stupide Tsuzuki si je n'avais pas voulu je te l'aurais fait sentir.... Tu devrais savoir que mes pouvoirs de défenses sont très supérieur aux tiens et que si l'on m'approche sans mon consentement ils se déclenchent tout seul....

L'adolescent se leva et prit appui sur les cuisses du brun pour se stabiliser et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes....

-Si tu as pu me toucher c'est que je l'ai voulu.... Sinon tu n'aurais pas pu m'approcher tu le sais bien...

-Je suis irrécupérable....

Il se mit à rire nerveusement et tira la langue...Puis il se releva, s'appuyant sur le bras du fauteuil...Hisoka le regarda faire....

Le brun tendit la main afin de trouver celle de son équipier, puis la prit dans la sienne...

- Allons manger... et si tu te sens en forme... J'aimerai faire un tour dehors...

Il plongea son regard sans vie dans celui émeraude un sourire affectueux aux lèvres...

L'adolescent rougit violemment et se sépara de son équipier...

-Je dois d'abord m'habiller...Je ne peux pas descendre avec seulement ta chemise sur le dos...

Hisoka soupira et se dirigea vers la porte...

-J'espère qu'ils ont quitté ma chambre....

Tsuzuki s'empourpra immédiatement, imaginer Hisoka vêtu uniquement de sa chemise...Il secoua violemment la tête ...

-Bien je t'attends ici...

L'adolescent hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre....


	3. chap 3

**TITRE : **Noël à la montagne chap 03

**AUTEUR :** le Mouffon et Kira

**GENRE **: yaoi

**RATING :** LIME

**BASE** : yami no matsuei

**Critique : ** ou

**NOEL A LA MONTAGNE 03**

Il revint trois secondes plus tard tellement rouge et traumatisé qu'il se jeta sur le lit à la limite de l'infarctus....

-C'est pas possible...Mais c'est pas possible... Ils n'ont donc aucune pudeur ,aucun sens moral c'est deux là ?

-Qu'est ce qui ...Le brun stoppa net sa question...Il soupira...

Il se mit en quête du téléphone et fit commander un repas pour deux...

Au bout de dix minutes, quelqu'un frappa à la porte... Tsuzuki se dirigea lentement vers la porte et l'ouvrit, un groom entra avec un chariot puis ressortit....

Un festin se trouvait sur la petite table à roulette, un bouquet de roses blanches était au centre, des couverts finement ciselé et les plats rivalisaient de beauté et d'originalité...

- Si on ne peut pas aller au repas, le repas vient à nous...

Il se retourna un sourire malicieux et tendre à la fois ourlait ses lèvres...

L'adolescent soupira...

-Je déteste les adultes....Ils donnent des ordres et ne respectent pas les autres... Ils n'écoutent jamais et ne voient rien....

Hisoka s'approcha de la table ....

-Si c'est ça être adulte je suis content d'être mort enfant....

-Hisoka...

Le brun baissa la tête...Il ne savait quoi dire...Il soupira...Il comprenait Hisoka même si quelque part cette réflexion le blessait...

-Bon j'espère que tu n'as pas commandé que des pâtisseries à manger ?

- Pas du tout....

Il releva la tête, un léger sourire éclairait son visage fin...il attrapa une serviette et la mit à son bras et fit s'asseoir le blond...il chercha de son autre main les couvercles des plats et les souleva... laissant apparaître divers plats aussi alléchant les uns que les autres...

-Au menu de monsieur, du kamamechi, soupe miso, du bœuf en tranche et légume frit, et en dessert, des sakura motchi... cela vous ravi t il ?

Un sourire malicieux ourla ses lèvres et fit un clin d'œil au blond...

-Monsieur à fait son choix ?

-Tu essais de m'engraisser ? Demanda l'adolescent. Tu n'aurais pas des ramens par hasard ?

Hisoka ne pu retenir un sourire...

Le brun réfléchit un instant...

- Euh... si...

Il chercha à tâtons et trouva le couvercle du dernier plat et le souleva... il le prit délicatement et le tendit face à lui...

-Voici monsieur...

-Merci.... Néanmoins ce que je veux manger n'est pas sur la table...

-Pardon ?!

Il mit la main à son menton et se mit à énumérer un à un les plats...

-Tu es sûre... ? Pourtant j'ai commander tous les plats que tu aimais...

-Ce n'est pas mon estomac qui a faim... C'est pour ça qu'il n'y a pas ce dont j'ai envie sur la table...

-Si c'est pas ton estomac qui a faim qu'est ce qui...

Il s'arrêta immédiatement et prit une teinte complètement pivoine...

-Va pour les ramens... En attendant... Au fait qu'est-ce que tu veux aller faire dehors ?... Parce que je n'ai pas de vêtements alors....

L'adolescent rougit et plongea dans son bol...

-Pas de vêtement ?!

Le visage de Tsuzuki devint cramoisie et secoua vivement la tête en chassant ces images...Les courbes fines, la peau pâle et douce... Etait-elle aussi sucrée qu'elle le paraissait...Il s'arracha à ces pensées, il défit le bouton de sa chemise afin de pouvoir mieux respirer...Il s'excusa et se dirigea aussi vite qu'il pouvait vers la salle de bain...il se cogna une ou deux fois avant d'atteindre l'endroit où il pourrait se calmer et surtout ne pas embarrasser Hisoka...

L'adolescent regarda un moment stupidement la porte fermée, puis s'approcha et frappa doucement...

-Tsuzuki...J'ai dit ou fait quelque chose de mal ?

Le shinigami au regard lavande, avait allumer l'eau froide et avait laissé l'eau courir sur son visage... Il entendit frappé... Il inspira profondément et se releva... Il ôta sa chemise qui était trempée...Il soupira à sa propre stupidité... Hisoka ne pensait pas vraiment aux conséquences des mots qu'il avait prononcé et encore moins aux répercutions qu'ils ont eut sur lui...

-Non... C'est juste que... J'avais un peu chaud...

Il ouvrit la porte, quelques gouttes d'eau coulaient le long de son visage et continuaient leurs course sur le torse pâle et musclé du brun pour venir mourir sous la ceinture de son pantalon...

-Désolé de t'avoir affolé...

Il se mit à rire légèrement gêné... Hisoka le regarda, décidément les adultes étaient parfois pire que les adolescents...

-Euh... Tu pourrais pas aller me chercher des vêtements... Tu connais bien Tatsumi si c'est toi qui y vas ça ne le gênera pas et puis tu n'y vois rien.... Tu veux bien...

-Bien sur...J'aurai pu y penser...J' y vais de ce pas...

Il sourit doucement et avança à pas mesurer... il s'arrêta un moment, déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du blond et repris sa marche vers la chambre où squattait Tatsumi et Watari... il ouvrit la porte délicatement et la referma sur sa silhouette... il y eut un petit cris puis le calme... Au bout de quelque minute, Tsuzuki débarqua à nouveau dans la chambre, les bras chargés des vêtement de son équipier...Les joues légèrement rouges

-J'ai préféré prévoir... Vu les deux zigotos...

Il avança vers le milieu de la pièce ... Hisoka sourit devant la pile de vêtements que lui rapportait Tsuzuki...

-Ils n'ont trop rien dit....Demanda-t-il en cherchant ce qu'il allait mettre.

Le brun acquiesça...

-En gros t'as tout récupéré .... Enfin à un détail prés....Rougit encore l'adolescent.

-Lequel...écharpe ? Chaussettes ? Pull ? Qu'ai-je oublié... ?

-Pour ça je pense que je vais y aller moi-même....Tu devrais manger tant que c'est chaud...Je vais avoir une explication avec eux...

Tsuzuki ouvrit des yeux rond comme des soucoupe et comprit... Il se frappa le front... Quelle andouille...Il soupira... Quelque part il plaignait le maître des ombres et Watari... Ils allaient se faire gravement souffler dans les bronches au vue de la voix d'Hisoka... Il sourit légèrement et décida de suivre les conseil du blond... Cela devint vite une catastrophe... Il posa alors ses baguettes et attendit sagement....

L'adolescent était sortit un peu furieux... Toute cette histoire commençait vraiment à prendre de proportions démesurées...Il frappa furieusement et entra sans attendre la réponse... Tombant encore sur le couple alité... Tatsumi s'était en partie rhabillé mais Watari s'étirait comme un chat en ronronnant de plaisir...

-Hisoka !

-C'est ma chambre....Répondit le blond à ses aînés.

Il se dirigea vers l'armoire et saisit son sac, il vida ses tiroirs et récupéra ce qui lui manquait puis sans se retournant il leur tira la langue...

-Vous devriez avoir honte ! La prochaine fois fermez la porte et faites ça dans votre chambre !

-Hisoka où vas-tu ?

-Dans la chambre de Tsuzuki... Pour une fois c'est là que c'est le plus calme !

Et l'adolescent sortit en claquant la porte et retourna dans la chambre de son équipier... Excédé...

-Bon sang... Ils font ça combien de fois par jour ! C'est pas possible un truc pareil, à croire qu'ils ne font que ça !

Le brun sourit doucement... Il se leva et vint accueillir son équipier...Il se prit le pied dans le drap et se vautra lamentablement...

-Mais c'est pas vrai !!! J'en ai marre...

Il se releva péniblement... une nouvelle bosse sur son front...

-Il serait temps que ta vue revienne... Tu vas vraiment finir par te blesser.

-Oui... Surtout que ne pas te voir me rend malade...

Une teinte pivoine venait d'apparaître sur ses joues...

-Euh... Tu devrais manger tant que c'est encore chaud...Et si tu te sens... On pourra sortir après...

-Manger ?...Non ça va...Je t'avoue que la scène à laquelle je viens d'assister m'a quelque peu coupé l'appétit... Mais on peut sortir si ça te dit ...Laisse-moi seulement le temps de me changer...

Hisoka lui tourna le dos et se mit à fouiller dans ses vêtements tout en les suspendant au fur et à mesure... En quelque minutes il avait troqué la chemise trop large de Tsuzuki contre des vêtements plus adaptés....Puis il se tourna vers son équipier...

-Toi aussi tu devrais t'habiller... Si tu sors comme ça... Tout l'hôtel va ressembler à l'Enma-cho...

Tsuzuki se mit à rire...Et se dirigea vers l'emplacement de son armoire...

-Euh... Hisoka... Tu pourrais me donner une chemise s'il te plait... ? Quelque chose qui irait avec ça... Dit il en désignant le pantalon en cuir moulant noir...

L'adolescent s'approcha en haussant les épaules...

-Tu peux prendre et mettre n'importe quoi... Tout te va...

Et il lui tendit une chemise et une veste de cuir assortit...

Il tendit les mains et attrapa les vêtements, qu'il enfila aussitôt...

-Merci...et merci pour le compliment...

Sa voix c'était faite douce et envoûtante... Il attrapa la main de son équipier et y déposa un chaste baiser...

-Tu es prêt ? On peut y aller... ?

-Oui...

Hisoka attrapa son manteau au col de fourrure en passant et attrapa le bras de son équipier...

-Pour éviter que tu te gamelles encore....Dit-il en posant sa main sur son avant-bras.

-Merci... mais... Faut que je prenne mon porte feuille...

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait... Le blond attrapa la veste de son équipier et ils sortirent...

La nuit était fraîche, mais les étoiles et la Lune brillaient comme autant de diamants...

Le brun tenait toujours Hisoka... Mais très vite il emprisonna avec douceur sa main de la sienne...

-Allons prendre un chocolat... Si tu veux bien...

-Toi et ton insatiable gourmandise....Dis plutôt que tu as repéré à l'odeur les pâtisseries du salon de thé devant lequel nous venons juste de passer....

Hisoka haussa les épaules et prit le chemin du salon de thé en question...

Il poussa doucement la porte et une serveuse avenante vint les accueillir....

-Une table pour deux, s'il vous plait... Dans un endroit isolé...

La serveuse lui jeta un regard surprit et un peu gênée... Elle le trouvait bien jeune pour être avec un garçon si mignon que le brun... Et qui était visiblement bien plus âgé... Elle les regarda un instant et Hisoka resserra sa prise sur le bras de Tsuzuki...

-Cela serait très aimable de votre part mademoiselle....

La serveuse fit un grand sourire au dit brun et les mena à leur table...

-Voici la carte... Je vous laisse choisir... Je reviens dans quelques instant prendre votre commande... Je me nomme Atsuko... Je serais votre hôtesse...

Elle s'inclina un grand sourire aux lèvres puis partis...

Le brun sourit doucement à Hisoka, et chercha le menu qu'il prit et l'ouvrit...

-Qu'est ce qu'ils ont de bon ....

L'adolescent jeta un regard noir à la jeune femme.... Il n'était pas dupe une seul seconde de son cinéma ... C'était tellement criant qu'il en avait mal à la tête...Il marmonna vaguement quelque chose et se plongea dans la carte...

Puis au bout de quelques instant il prit la carte de Tsuzuki...

-Qu'est-ce que tu espères lire la-dessus sans tes yeux ?

La serveuse revint afin de prendre leur commande...

-Avez-vous choisit ?

-Je prendrais un thé au jasmin... Mon partenaire prendra une part de tarte aux pommes, un parfait au chocolat, un fraisier et une part de tarte tatin avec un chocolat chaud recouvert de chantilly....Merci...

Tsuzuki fixa Hisoka les yeux rond comme des soucoupes...Comment savait-il que c'est ce qu'il préférait... Il se gifla mentalement... Seul Hisoka le connaissait aussi bien c'était normal après tout...

La serveuse quand à elle nota la commande mais n'hésitait pas à jeter quelque coup d'œil au brun...

-Parfait... Je vous amène cela immédiatement...

Elle fit volte face, et parti en roulant des hanches que cela en était presque indécent...

-Merci Mlle Atsuko... Le brun souriait mais son regard sans vie ne quitta pas celui d'émeraude...

La jeune femme lui décocha un regard et un sourire qui en disait long et alla préparer leur commande...

Hisoka ruminait dans son coin...

Ici c'était comme à l'Enma dés que Tsuzuki apparaissait les gens n'avait d'yeux que pour lui et son étrange beauté.... Il le savait bien, il vivait avec lui au quotidien, il voyait bien les regards que les autres hommes ou femmes posaient sur son équipier...

Et cette serveuse lui donnait mal au cœur...

Hisoka se pencha sur son équipier...

-Je vais me rafraîchir aux toilettes... L'eau de toilette de cette serveuse me donne envie de vomir... Presque autant que la façon dont elle te regarde....

Tsuzuki ne savait pas quoi répondre et ce pour deux raison... La première était qu'ici aussi on le reluquait sans cesse... Et cela lui tapait un peu sur le système... La seule personne qu'il accepterait qu'il le dévore de la sorte du regard venait juste de partir aux toilettes... La deuxième était encore plus étonnante... Hisoka semblait jaloux... Il sourit doucement à cette idée... Cela lui faisait plaisir mais en même temps l'inquiétait... Il ne voulait pas que ce dernier lui fasse la tête...

Lorsque la serveuse revint et déposa la commande, il lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille... Elle sourit au début puis pâlit... Elle fit un signe de tête à contre cœur puis parti... Lorsque Hisoka revint il eut un brusque pincement au cœur... Voir Tsuzuki et cette serveuse discuter lui donna d'abord envie de pleurer et finalement le mit en rage...

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle te veut cette fille ?... Si elle continue je vais aller lui dire deux mots... Ses pensées obscènes me rendent malade...

-Ne te fait pas de soucis...

Il posa sa main sur celle du blond afin de le calmer...Un petit sourire ourla ses lèvres...

- Je pense qu'elle ne reviendra pas à la charge de si tôt...

Il chercha un instant sa cuillère puis la prit... Il entama son fraisier avec quelque difficulté... Il soupira doucement... L'adolescent se rassit à ses côtés...

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?

Hisoka lui prit sa cuillère et la plongea dans le gâteau avant de la lui présenter... La posant sur le bout de se lèvres....

-Alors que lui as-tu dit ?

Il prit le morceau de fraisier et le dévora... Un sourire toujours présent sur ses lèvres, un morceau de gâteau restant sur le coin de ces dernières...

-Ce que je lui ai dit... et bien...

Il se passa une main derrière la tête.

-Qu'elle était très belle mais que la seule personne au monde que je souhaiterai qui me regarde de la manière dont elle l'avait fait, venait juste de quitter la table...

Hisoka en lâcha la cuillère qui tomba avec un bruit métallique sur le sol du salon de thé, relativement silencieux... Les regards se tournèrent vers l'adolescent qui du coup dans sa précipitation à vouloir ramasser la cuillère, envoya valser sa tasse de thé qui se renversa sur ses vêtements en profitant pour lui ébouillanté la main en passant...

-Aïe !...

Le blond venait de se redressé et des murmures et des sourires se posèrent avec indulgence sur ce qu'ils appelaient, un adolescent en pleine crise... L'adolescent en question blêmit et se sentir brutalement ridiculisé et humilié devant son équipier... Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler et il sentit des larmes lui brûler les yeux...

-Hisoka !

Le brun se tourna vers la salle, il lança un regard presque haineux à toutes les personnes présentes...

-LA FERME !!!

Il prit son porte feuille et en sortit un peu d'argent qu'il posa sans douceur sur la table puis il se leva et entraîna Hisoka hors du salon...Bousculant au passage une ou deux tables...

Le blond ne répondit rien et se laissa entraîner... Quoiqu'il fasse il ne grandirait jamais.... Même s'il venait de fêter ses 18 ans, il ressemblait toujours à un adolescent...

Il serait toujours un poids pour Tsuzuki, jamais il ne pourrait s'afficher avec lui sans que cela soit une gêne pour lui... Il pouvait se faire passer pour son petit frère mais certainement pas pour un être plus intime.... La différence entre eux serait toujours un problème et partout où ils iraient on les regarderaient de travers car il ressemblait à un enfant...

-Tsu...Tsuzuki attends... Je n'en ...peux plus... Et tu ne sais même pas où tu vas...

-Je me moque d'où l'on va...Du moment que c'est loin de ces imbéciles...

Il resserra son étreinte sur la main de l'adolescent et s'arrêta brusquement il attira le jeune homme à lui et referma ses bras autour de ce dernier...

-Tsusuky ?...

-Oui...

-Tsusuky...Tu ne pourras pas empêcher les gens de parler...

-Je sais...Mais...Cela te fait du mal et je déteste ça...

-Tu ne peux rien y faire....Je resterai toujours un enfant.... Quelque puisse être mon âge réel.... A leur yeux je serai toujours un enfant....

Le brun acquiesça à contre cœur...

-Tu ne l'es pas à mes yeux Hisoka...

Il enfouit son visage dans la chevelure d'or...

-Et je ne veux pas être un enfant à tes yeux...Souffla l'adolescent.

-Tu ne le seras jamais....

Il resserra son étreinte.

Le blond leva les yeux vers son équipier et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds...

-Je...

Sentant le visage de son équipier se relever il releva légèrement la tête et plongea son regard dans celui émeraude de son équipier...Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres...

-Shhh je le sais...

Il scella sa phrase en embrassant avec douceur et passion Hisoka... L'adolescent noua ses bras autour de son cou et répondit avec ferveur à la demande du brun... Le regard des passants se détournait gêné devant le couple étroitement enlacé....

Non parce qu'ils étaient un couple la vielle de noël mais parce qu'ils étaient deux garçons et que l'un semblait ne pas être majeur... Des murmures aux silences gênés, tous sans exceptions se détournaient de leur étreinte brûlante....

Il se sépara lentement du jeune blond... Il prit la main de celui-ci et l'embrassa avec douceur...

-Rentrons... Il se fait tard...

Il lui sourit avec tendresse, il ne voulait pas que ces voix médisantes face plus de mal à son bien aimé...Ils seraient beaucoup mieux à l'hôtel...Et surtout loin du regard de ces gens qui ne comprenaient rien à cela...

Hisoka se laissa faire bien que ce soit lui qui les ramena à l'hôtel....

Arrivée dans le hall, ils furent saisit par la chaleur de l'endroit... En bas dans l'un des mini-salons Watari et Tatsumi les attendaient ....

-Où étiez vous passez...? Le maître des ombre remonta ses lunette en posant cette question...

- On est sortit prendre l'air... Histoire de ne pas devenir dingue... Souligna le jeune shinigami en ôtant son manteau...

-On est allé dans un bar rajouta-t-il calmement...Juste pour voir la réaction des deux autres...

-Dans un bar?! Tatsumi faillit en tomber de son fauteuil....

-Dans l'état de Tsuzuki? C'est de l'inconscience!

Le dit Tsuzuki releva le nez...

-C'est moi qui ai demander à Hisoka de m'accompagner...

-Un bar ou il y a des chambres... Tu dois connaître y'en a partout à Hisoka.

La mâchoire faillit lui en tomber sans compter ses yeux qui devinrent rond comme des soucoupes...

-Tsuzuki... Tu es complètement irresponsable!

-Je...euh...

Il baissa à nouveau la tête...

-Désolé Tatsumi...

-Pourquoi tu accuses Tsuzuki... Il n'y voit rien... Il ne sait pas ce que je fais derrière son dos.

Soupira Hisoka. Pourquoi penses-tu toujours qu'il est irresponsable...Même si ça lui arrive souvent....

-C'est toi qui en as eut l'idée Hisoka... Le maître des ombres regarda avec incrédulité l'adolescent...

Hisoka haussa les épaules....

-On peut vraiment vous faire gober n'importe quoi....On est allez dans un salon de thé... Et puis je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde... Nous sommes sensé être entre adulte responsable non?

-Bien...

Le brun aux lunettes se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre suivit de Watari...Il stoppa net et retourna la tête...

-Faites comme bon vous semble... Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre par la suite...

Sur ces dernières parole il fit passer Watari et claqua la porte sans la moindre douceur....

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut qu'il arrive ? Demanda Hisoka en se tournant vers Tsuzuki.

Le Shinigami haussa les épaules

-Rien...Enfin si je fais pas d'autres gaffes ...il sourit...

-Tu pourrais être un peu plus explicite ?

-Et bien du genre... T'entraîner dans un bar louche ou bien quelque chose dans ce goût la...

-Et alors je vois pas en quoi cela le concerne... Je sais encore te virer quand il le faut ...Et puis ce n'est pas moi qui ai transformé ma chambre en anti-chambre de la perversité et de la luxure....

Le brun éclata franchement de rire et prit Hisoka dans ses bras...

-J'adore la façon dont tu as de qualifier cette situation...

-Ben quoi ?...Je ne vois rien de risible....Ce n'est pas toi qui a vu ce que j'ai vu... Franchement c'était digne d'un film d'horreur...

Le blond prit un air franchement dégoûté...

-Pire que si j'avais vu mes parents le faire....Je suis traumatisé à vie...

Le brun se tut, il resserra son étreinte autour du cops fin...

-Si on montait se coucher... Demain risque d'être une longue journée... Et surtout on devrait s'endormir vite sinon la nuit risque encore d'être courte...

-Que veux tu qu'il nous arrive ? On n'en mourra pas...On est déjà mort...

L'adolescent leva les yeux vers la fenêtre.

-De toute façon je déteste la nuit.... Et je déteste dormir... Murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

-Hisoka...

Il détestait sentir Hisoka comme ça... Cela lui brisait le cœur... Il releva le visage de ce dernier, sa main venant caresser sa joue avec douceur et tendresse...

-Je suis là...Pour toi Hisoka... Laisse moi être ta lumière... Qui viendra éclairer tes jours comme tes nuits...J'aimerai que tu te reposes un peu sur moi... Et que tu te sentes toujours en sécurité auprès de moi... Je...

Le blond baissa la tête...

-On ferait mieux de continuer cette conversation ailleurs....

Hisoka se saisit de sa main et l'entraîna derrière lui à tout allure... Ils montèrent rapidement à la chambre et le blond les y enferma en claquant la porte.

Tsuzuki suivit l'adolescent quelque peut gêné et intrigué...Une fois dans la chambre, le brun baissa le nez et attendait une quelconque réflexion ou ne serait ce qu'un mot de la part de son équipier...

Hisoka soupira quoiqu'il puisse faire, les gens n'accepteraient jamais les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Tsuzuki... Même s'il s'était rencontré en vivant à la même époque 12 années les auraient séparés...

C'était sans espoirs.... Il valait mieux tout arrêter avant de se faire des souvenirs au delà de ses moyens...

Le brun tremblait... Il avait peur... Ce qu'il venait de dire à son équipier avait du le terrorisé...Hisoka l'acceptait tel qu'il était... Il l'aimait... Mais était-il seulement prêt à entendre ce qu'il venait de lui dire...Qu'il était ridicule et stupide... Il devait laisser de côté ses sentiment de peur et d'appréhension de côté... Cela risquait de mettre encore plus de plomb dans l'air qui était déjà bien lourd...

Il commença à défaire sa chemise l'air de rien et la laissa tomber au sol... Un soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres...

Hisoka sursauta en l'entendant soupirer... Il perçut immédiatement le changement qui était survenu en Tsuzuki... Il se tourna vers son équipier et rougit en le voyant torse nu.... Les battements de son cœur se précipitèrent et il n'arriva pas à détacher son regard du corps de celui-ci....

Tsuzuki était déjà tout dans sa vie... Et il n'y avait plus de place pour quoique se soit d'autre que lui.... Tsubaky Hime l'avait deviné sans qu'il eut besoin de prononcer un seul mot... Et pourtant elle n'avait aucun pouvoir.... Mais elle avait déjà décelé l'amour qui était en train de naître entre eux...

Le brun s'étira langoureusement... Toutes ces questions qui tournaient dans son esprit... Il sourit doucement sans s'en rendre compte... Depuis quand était-il amoureux d'Hisoka, depuis combien de temps voulait-il le lui avouer, pendant combien de temps Hisoka le supporterait il...Il secoua violemment la tête à cette idée... Avec de telles idées en têtes, rien ne pourrait marcher entre eux... Et ça il ne le supportait pas... Il ferait tout pour enfin lui donner le bonheur et la joie qu'Hisoka méritait... Il se le jura...

-Je vais me changer ...Murmura l'adolescent en disparaissant dans la salle de bain.

Il ressortit quelques minutes après, vêtu de son yukata et se dirigea vers le lit...

Vers leur lit...

Lorsque le blond ressortit de la pièce adjacente, Tsuzuki était déjà dans le lit, muni de son yukata quelque peu mal mit... Il avait les bras croisés sous sa tête et semblait fixé un point lointain...

Par réflexe l'adolescent le rhabilla convenablement avant de se glisser à son tour sous les couvertures...

-Du coup tu n'as pas avaler la tonne de friandises commandés... Quel gâchis...

Le brun sourit doucement face à cet attention...

-Ce n'est pas important...Et puis je n'avais pas si faim que ça...

Comme pour le contredire, son estomac se mit à gronder furieusement à cet instant précis...

-Pas faim ?...

Hisoka soupira et décrocha le téléphone... Pour une fois que Tatsumi n'avait pas fait dans la radinerie...

-Bonsoir vous pouvez nous montez un plateau et quelqu'un pour rallumer le feu... Thé, chocolat chaud... Et un assortiments de gâteaux de soirées... Euh une trentaine ça sera parfait ....Merci...

Et il raccrocha.

Tsuzuki rougit et ne savait trop quoi dire...

-Euh... Merci Hisoka...

Il prit le blond dans ses bras et déposa un tendre baiser sur le front...Un sourire doux et enfantin à la fois vint éclairer son visage...

-Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi Tatsumi a peur.... Je suis prêt à parier que j'en sais plus long que toi sur....

Hisoka s'arrêta décidément leur conversation prenait trop souvent un tour dangereux... Ce fut ce moment que choisit le groom pour entrer... Au grand soulagement de l'adolescent....

-Entrez...

Le brun se releva un regard malicieux et l'eau à la bouche...

-Merci beaucoup...

Le groom laissa la commande près du lit et s'occupa du feu... une fois cela fait, il salua et s'éclipsa aussitôt...

Tsuzuki tendit le nez et prit sans hésiter la tasse de thé qu'il tendit à Hisoka tandis que son autre main posa le plateau de gâteaux entre eux... Il prit enfin sa tasse de chocolat et s'adossa tranquillement le long de la tête du lit...

-Nous disions... ? Ah oui... Tu en savais plus que moi sur ?

-Rien laisse tomber ...Marmonna le blond en plongeant dans sa tasse de thé.

-Hisoka... Exprime-toi... Je ne mord pas tu sais...

Il trempa les lèvres dans son chocolat... Une petite moustache se forma sur le dessus de celles-ci... L'adolescent resta le nez dans sa tasse...La conversation avait prit un tour qu'il ne se sentait pas près d'assumer, du moins pas comme ça....

Non Tsuzuki n'allait pas le mordre, mais bon il avait lancé cette phrase comme ça alors qu'en réalité il ne connaissait rien de la vie de son équipier....

Le brun attrapa un gâteau et en croqua délicatement un petit morceau, il souriait doucement... Pour une fois qu'il pouvait parler avec Hisoka de la pluie et du beau temps, de ce qu'il aimait ou pas, il ne raterai pas cette occasion...

-Tu sais... J'aimerai que tu puisses me parler aussi librement que tu le désires...

-Je t'ai toujours dit ce que je pensais....

Pour toute réponse, le Shinigami engouffra le gâteau et repris une gorgée de son chocolat...

Il en prit un autre qu'il tendit à son équipier, un grand sourire scotché sur son visage...

-Tsuzuki...J'aime pas le chocolat...

- Il n'y a que des gâteaux au chocolat... Dommage...

Le brun fit la moue il espérait qu'il y avait d'autres gâteau qu'Hisoka aimerait... Il soupira et enfourna le biscuit...

-Tu soupires pour du chocolat... Tu n'as vraiment rien d'adulte...Tu fonds pour une pâtisserie....Celle que tu aimeras aura intérêt de savoir faire des tonnes de gâteaux...Sourit le blond...

Il s'était allongé sur le ventre et regardait Tsuzuki un sourire aux lèvres...

-Tu sais cuisiner... hein ?

Tsuzuki souriait un peu plus mais de façon tendre et pleine de sous-entendu à la fois...

-Oh oui....J'arriverai sûrement à t'empoisonner.....

L'adolescent souriait en sirotant son thé...

-J'en suis pas si sur...

-De toute façon personne ne peut cuisiner de façon pire que la tienne... Alors je pense avoir toute mes chances...

-Hey ! C'est pas gentil ça....

-Non... Mais c'est une réalité...Je suis sur que tu arriverais à tuer un mort... Se mit à rire l'adolescent.

Il posa sa tasse sur la petite table et attrapa le plat de biscuits qui rejoignit le chocolat, délicatement il prit la tasse du blond et la déposa également avec le reste...

-Tu en es sur... ?

-Sur de quoi ? Demanda l'adolescent la gorge noué.

-Tu le sais très bien mon petit Hisoka...

Le brun avait un sourire qui illuminait son visage à l'affût, tel un grand félin prés à bondir sur sa proie...

-Non je ne sais pas... Que devrais-je savoir ? Souffla le blond, tous ses sens en éveils.

-On me cache quelque chose ? Il releva ses manches et se mit à feuler...

-Mais non....Enfin de quoi parles-tu ?

Hisoka s'était légèrement redressé et le yukata s'ouvrit en grand sur son torse imberbe... Inconsciemment il se mit à trembler...

-Tu n'aimes pas ma cuisine ? Il fit mine d'être blessé.

-Ah...Euh... Tu fais d'autres choses mieux que la cuisine...

L'adolescent soupira soulagé.

-Comme quoi... ?

Il se mit à quatre pattes toujours prés à bondir sur lui.

-Euh...Je ne sais pas... Te battre... Et manger des gâteaux...

Hisoka s'était mis à genoux devant lui et semblait profondément plongé dans ses réflexions...

-Et sûrement d'autres choses que je ne connais pas... Comment voudrais-tu que je le sache, d'ailleurs ! Tu ne me parles jamais de toi !

Tsuzuki retomba et se mit lui aussi à genoux... Il se mit à réfléchir quelques instants... Son visage redevint sérieux... C'est vrai que depuis qu'ils se connaissaient... Le blond en avait apprit plus sur lui par leurs affrontements avec Muraki que de sa propre initiative... Il soupira ...

-Que désires-tu savoir de moi Hisoka... Pose les questions que tu veux et j'y répondrai... Je ne veux rien te cacher...

L'adolescent le regarda surprit...

-Mais je ne veux pas avoir à te poser de question .... Je voudrais que tu es, de toi-même, suffisamment confiance en moi pour me parler de toi.... Et que tu ne me penses pas si peu mâture que je ne puisse te comprendre...

-Hisoka... Si je pensait que tu sois si peu mâture... Je ne t'aurai jamais embrassé...Mais je ne veux pas non plus que tu ais pitié de moi... J'en sais si peu déjà moi-même...

Le visage du brun s'obscurci, il baissa le visage, quelque mèche venant courir devant son regard améthyste...

-Je ne voulais pas te blesser...Seulement te faire comprendre ce que je ressens...

-Et je le comprends...

Il releva doucement le visage... Esquissant un faible sourire... Il se mit à rire nerveusement...

-Je dois avoir l'air pitoyable comme ça...

-Cela n'a rien à voir... Je n'ai pas pitié de toi et tu le sais....Je ne fais jamais de cadeau au gens quand je leur parle même si cela choque....

-Et c'est certainement une des raison qui fait que je t'aime autant...

Sans dire un mot de plus, il noua ses bras autour du cou d'Hisoka et y enfouit son visage... Sursautant l'adolescent resta quelque seconde sans bouger puis ses mains se posèrent sur son dos et glissèrent jusqu'à ses cheveux et s'y enfouir.....Bercé par la douce chaleur et l'odeur si familière de son équipier il ferma les yeux enveloppé de douceur...

Le Shinigami bascula et entraîna le blond avec lui...Le parfum de ses cheveux l'enivrait, la douceur de sa peau l'émerveillait, et cette douce chaleur qu'irradiait son corps le réchauffait au plus profond de son âme... Il était bien et ne souhaitait qu'une chose rester ainsi...

Il se mit à caresser avec douceur le dos de son compagnon en soupirant de bien être...

L'adolescent se cambra sous la douceur des caresses de son compagnon... Une douce et torturante chaleur irradiait ses membres et son bas-ventre... Lui faisant ressentir des sensations jusqu'alors totalement inconnu pour lui...

Tsuzuki, releva un peu le visage quelque peu inquiet...Mais ne sentant aucune réaction de la part d'Hisoka, il continua il nicha sa tête dans le cou de ce dernier, son souffle venant effleurer la peau douce et tendre...

Le blond glissa ses doigts dans les longues mèches brunes et attira doucement le corps de Tsuzuki contre le sien... Se coulant doucement contre lui comme si son corps était fait pour habiller le sien...

Le brun frémit doucement à ce contact, sentir l'adolescent aussi proche de lui...Son cœur s'emballait, il était si bien... Avec douceur, il laissa errer ses mains, ses lèvres venant déposer un petit baiser sur la peau douce et pâle de son cou... Le blond se laissa prendre par la douce torpeur qui l'envahissait... Les lèvres qui courraient sur sa peau le firent frissonner, et pourtant il avait chaud....Tout son être se collait à ce corps à la fois étranger et familier... Le yukata s'entrouvrit sur ses jambes lorsqu'il se mit à bouger sans le vouloir....Totalement soumis au bon vouloir de son équipier....

Sentant cet être aimer se coller un peu plus à lui, le brun perdait pied... Il en voulait plus, lui donner plus...Ses lèvres remontèrent avec volupté vers celles du blond aux yeux envoûtant et en prirent possession, tandis que ses mains venait caresser doucement chaque centimètre de peau dénudée...

Se laissant faire Hisoka sentit son yukata s'ouvrir complètement sous les mains de son équipier.... Celles-ci le parcouraient de part en part et le faisait trembler... Il répondit avec volupté au baiser de son partenaire.... Et sans trop comprendre le pourquoi du comment, il se retrouva à califourchon sur les hanches de Tsuzuki dont le kimono c'était ouvert, ses mains agissant par elles-même en avaient dénoué la ceinture...

Tsuzuki se laissa faire, ses mains venant effleurer le torse fin de son compagnon... Il avait de plus en plus chaud, son bas ventre et ses veines parcourus d'un chaleur qui ne semblait vouloir s'arrêter... Ses yeux, bien que mort, restaient empli de désir et d'amour... Sa respiration s'accélérant à chaque seconde... Sentir Hisoka ainsi lui faisait perdre toute raison...

Le blond sentit son yukata glisser sur son corps et le laisser dénudé contre le corps du brun, gêné de se retrouver ainsi exposé aux yeux de son équipier, il plaqua son corps nu contre celui de Tsuzuki et enfoui son visage dans son cou...

Le brun frémit en sentant le corps d'Hisoka contre lui... Il enroula ses bras autour de lui...Il sentit aussi que quelque chose n'allait pas...Il lui caressa avec tendresse le dos tandis que sa voix suave empli la pièce jusque là plongée dans le silence...

-Hisoka...

Le blond ne répondit pas, il était rouge comme une pivoine ...Cet étrange contact était si doux et si agréable il ne voulait pour rien au monde rompre cela... Il n'avait nul envie de bouger, juste que Tsuzuki continu et ne s'arrête pas en chemin c'était frustrant...

-Ca ...va...Fini-t-il par souffler contre son cou.

Il sourit doucement, d'une main releva le doux visage de l'adolescent...

-Je t'aime...

Il prit à nouveau possession des lèvres roses et douces de son compagnon tandis que ses mains repartaient à leurs sensuelles torture... Les lèvres de l'adolescent s'entrouvrirent sans qu'il s'en rende compte... Et il répondit à la demande de son équipier... Ses mains quittèrent à leur tour le cou de Tsuzuki et descendirent doucement sur son torse, caressant la peau velouté et souple qu'il découvrait sous ses doigts...

L'homme aux yeux lavande tremblait sous les mains de son aimé...L'une de ses mains vint s'enfouir dans la chevelure d'or cherchant à la fois à approfondir ce baiser doux et passionné, et à intensifier le contact du corps nu et brûlant de désir d'Hisoka...De son autre main il parcourrait ce dos fin et satiné qui lui était offert...

Ses jambes glissèrent de chaque côté du corps allongé tandis que son ventre frémissant se tendait vers celui de son partenaire...Le blond ne savait plus où il en était ses sens aiguisé par son pouvoir lui enlevait toute lucidité et seul le désir dont il se sentait envahi lui dictait ses actes...

Tsuzuki se releva sur son coude, ses lèvres descendant dans le cou de l'adolescent et déposèrent une multitude de petits baisers brûlants et passionnés...Sa main intensifiant ses caresses qui devenaient plus précises et plus sensuelles... Son autre bras, lui, cherchait à enlever la prison de tissu qui enserrait toujours son corps qui brûlait d'amour et de désir...

Le blond glissa ses mains sous le yukata et termina de dénuder son compagnon.... Maintenant ils étaient à égalité, et Tsuzuki venait de repasser sur son corps et avait prit place entre ses jambes....

Ses lèvres erraient sur le corps de son amant laissant derrière elles de petits sillons humides et brûlants elles s'attardèrent sur un petit grain de chair qu'il mordit avec douceur jouant quelques instants dessus de sa langue pour laisser place à ses doigts qui continuèrent la douce torture tandis qu'il repartit explorer chaque centimètres de la peau douce et pâle...

L'adolescent se cambra et frémit sous la douce torture, haletant doucement, il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir, tandis que son autre main s'enfouissait dans les mèches brunes ...

Les lèvres du brun continuèrent sans relâche leur inexorable descente... Ses main s'afféraient en de complexes arabesques... Sentant son compagnon frémir, il accentua un peu plus ses caresses... Lorsqu'il prit possession de la virilité de son amant et commença un lent va et vient...

Cette fois il ne put retenir un cri, à la fois de surprise et de plaisir...Mais aussi de peur et de gêne... Son expérience en la matière était son pire cauchemar, et il avait un peu du mal à savoir où il en était et ce qu'il devait faire...Partagé entre la peur et le plaisir....

Tsuzuki sentit une hésitation de sa part... Il s'arrêta et remonta vers le visage angélique d'Hisoka... Il le fixa de son regard sans vie inquiet... Il passa une main dans la chevelure d'or et en écarta quelques mèches... Il déposa un tendre et chaste baiser...Et lui sourit...

-N'ai pas peur... Nous avons le temps...

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure que seul le blond pu entendre...Elle était calme et empli de tendresse...

Il tressaillit cette voix chargé de désir le remuait au plus profond de lui même car elle reflétait cette amour insondable et cette force qui vibrait en Tsuzuki... Il avait toujours été ainsi entier et clair, il ne connaissait pas la duplicité ou le mensonge, ses sentiments étaient toujours entiers, profonds et sincères...

Il leva doucement sa main et caressa ce visage au trait si parfait... Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur les lèvres douces et pleines qui avaient goûté sa peau et sa bouche... Il en était troublé et en même temps serein et calme...

Il recouvra avec douceur la main posée sur son visage de la sienne... Cette main que lui a toujours tendu Hisoka... Une main pleine de douceur, de gentillesse de complicité et d'amour... Il le chérissait plus que tout...Il était son ange, venu pour éclairer les ténèbres de sa vie...Il embrassa ces doigts qui le firent tremblé de plaisir et perdre pieds et qui s'attardaient à présent sur ses lèvres...

Le blond glissa doucement un doigt entre les lèvres entrouvertes et effleura sa langue du bout de celui-ci... Ses yeux émeraudes habituellement si limpides s'était assombrit par le voile du désir qu'il sentait monté en lui....

Quittant sa bouche, il glissa sa main derrière son cou et l'attira au plus prés pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes...Et sentir son corps contre le sien....

Il frissonna de nouveau au contact du corps chaud d'Hisoka... Cela ne fit qu'augmenter son désir, il répondit avec ferveur, passion et tendresse mélangées... Se laissant à nouveau submerger par ses émotions, il voulait lui en donner plus toujours plus... Sa main vint se perdre dans la chevelure blonde tandis que l'autre reprenait lentement son exploration de la chaire douce et souple...

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur un couple passablement éméché.... Hisoka se redressa et chercha à cacher leur corps alangui et dénudé dans une position des plus intimes....

Le couple les regarda étrangement et sortit en s'excusant... Il avait viré au rouge écrevisse et en se relevant son corps avait épouser parfaitement celui de son équipier... Attisant encore le désir qui coulait en lui de lui appartenir enfin...

Il plongea son regard dans celui d'améthyste et glissa sa main derrière sa nuque puis posant à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'attira contre lui en se rallongeant.... Délaissant ses lèvres il murmura...

-Viens...


	4. chap 4

**TITRE : **Noël à la montagne chap 04

**AUTEUR :** le Mouffon et Kira

**GENRE **: yaoi

**RATING :**

**BASE** : yami no matsuei

**Critique : ** ou

**NOEL A LA MONTAGNE 04**

Tsuzuki frissonna de tout son être... La voix d'Hisoka était si pure, si suave et emplie de désir...Cela intensifia encore si cela était possible le torrent brûlant de son désir qui courrait à travers tout son corps... Il reprit possession des lèvres du jeune homme avec passion et les délaissa à nouveau...pour ensuite embrasser et laisser au fil de sa descente de nombreux petits sillons humide et ardent sur ce corps si parfait... Ses mains vagabondaient dessinant de complexes arabesques... Ses lèvres prirent enfin la virilité de son amant et commencèrent de langoureux et sensuels mouvements de va et vient...

Il tressaillit jusqu'au plus profond de son être... Plus rien n'existait à cet instant que ses mains qui courraient sur sa peau et le faisait trembler.... Il laissa échapper un soupire de plaisir et de bien-être... Une douce chaleur se répandit dans son corps et il ferma les yeux et oublia tout ce qui l'entourait....

Il intensifia chacune de ses caresses, venant torturer doucement un petit grain de chaire qui se dressait sous ses doigts habiles.....Tandis que le mouvement s'accélérait doucement, se faisant toujours plus sensuel, plus voluptueux...

Il se laissa doucement prendre par le jeu de son partenaire et sombra dans une douce plénitude...

Tandis qu'au dehors la neige s'était remise à tomber doucement recouvrant tout de son blanc manteau.... Dans la chambre attenante, étroitement enlacé les deux autres Shinigamis échangèrent un dernier baiser...

-Tu es sur que tout ira bien ?

-Ca je ne peux pas le savoir... Hisoka a dit qu'il était un adulte responsable...Donc il n'a qu'à assumer...

-Il est un peu jeune tu ne crois pas....

-C'est bien là le problème... Son corps est celui d'un enfant...Mais il grandit et devient un adulte et il a les désirs d'un homme de son âge....

-C'est vrai que les années passent...

-Mmmm...Mais ce n'est pas trop Hisoka qui m'inquiète, il est bien plus mâture qu'il n'y paraît, je me fais plutôt du soucis pour Tsuzuki....Ses antécédents, son passé.....Tout pourrait bien ressurgir...

-Bah, c'est toi même qui a dit que personne ne le connaissait mieux qu'Hisoka...

-Oui mais Hisoka sera-t-il de taille, à le retenir...

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Rien...

-Tu en a trop dit ou pas assez...

-Tsuzuki tient-il assez à Hisoka pour rester avec nous... C'est ça le vrai problème...

Watari lui jeta un regard surprit...

-Il l'a quand même ramené deux fois des portes de la mort....

-MMmm....Mais il ne l'a pas vraiment ramené... Il préférait seulement mourir avec lui que de rester sans lui... Ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil et cela change beaucoup de chose....

-Tu es jaloux. Sourit le blond.

-Pas du tout !

Watari se mit à rire...

-Tu es jaloux ....Hisoka est devenu vraiment important aux yeux de Tsuzuki au point qu'il est près à rompre les règles de notre monde....

-Tu l'as bien fait avec moi.... Il serait difficile aujourd'hui d'aller le blâmer...Néanmoins j'ai bien envie de savoir ce qui se passe à côté...Viens...

Tatsumi attrapa son yukata et Watari et il l'entraîna jusqu'à la chambre des autres Shinigami...

Tsuzuki s'était placé entre les jambes de son tendre amant... Sa main vint cueillir son visage et il déposa un baiser tendre et passionné...Tandis que son autre main s'enfouit dans la chevelure d'or...

L'adolescent noua ses jambes autour des reins de son partenaire et se colla contre le corps brûlant qui avait prit place entre ses jambes....

Lorsqu'il ressentit une étrange impression.... La porte communicante s'était légèrement entrouverte et un œil curieux cherchait à voir ce qui se passait, tandis qu'il entendait un léger rire à peine étouffer....

Le brun n'avait rien remarqué... Trop submerger par ses émotions et son soucis de donner à son compagnon le plus de plaisir possible...Ses lèvres vinrent déposé un petit baiser et mordre avec douceur la peau tendre dans son cou... Du bout des doigts, il caressa l'une des jambes nouées à sa taille...

L'adolescent se cambra... Le mordillement le fit frissonner et la main qui glissait sur sa cuisse...Fit monter une bouffer de désir au creux de ses reins....

Tandis que prés de la porte...

-Tu les vois ?

-Non j'vois rien mais je devine...

-Comment ça ?

-Télépathie...Marmonna Tatsumi... Et puis tais-toi, tu vas nous faire repérer...

Hisoka posa sa main sur celle de Tsuzuki et l'attira à lui...

-Tsuzuki....On nous observe...

L'interpellé se figea instantanément...Il comprit de quoi il en retournait...Il se concentra quelques instant... Et entendit les murmures...

Sans ajouter un mot, il sourit au blond et repris possession de ses lèvres... La porte entrouverte quand à elle fut refermée par une force invisible, la clé tournant ce qui produit un cliquetis significatif qui résonna dans la chambre qui jusque là était emplie de soupir de plaisir...

Hisoka sursauta et se mit à rire....

-J'imagine trop bien la tête de Tatsumi devant la porte fermé....

En disant ces mots, la voix de Tatsumi résonna derrière la porte... Il semblait furieux et vociférait en tambourinant....

-Là il m'agace vraiment ! S'exclama l'adolescent.

Le brun soupira agacé...

- Si tu veux bien m'excuser...

Il embrassa avec douceur son compagnon, prit le drap et l'enroula autour de la taille et se leva, se dirigeant vers la dite porte et l'ouvrit avec fracas... Le regard furieux il, fixa de ses yeux sans vie le maître des ombres...

-Tatsumi...

Sa voix était menaçante...

-Tsusuky... Franchement je pensais que tu serais un peu plus discret !

-Pardon !!! Tu te moques de moi !?!!!!

-Hisoka n'est encore qu'un enfant.... Et te jeter sur lui n'est pas vraiment une façon de faire...

Le maître des ombres remonta ses lunettes...

De son côté Watari riait tout ce qu'il savait et Hisoka assit sur le lit... Franchement frustré ,il commençait à sentir sa colère pointer le bout de son nez....

-Comme tu nous l'as dit tout à l'heure nous sommes entre personnes responsable...Et de plus Hisoka est certainement plus mâture que vous à l'heure qu'il est...

Le brun se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les mains posées sur les hanches, de plus en plus agacés par les agissements de Tatsumi....

-Justement vu l'heure vous devriez être en train de dormir et pas de faire « je ne sais quoi » à moitié nu ou ...Complètement nu pour certain....

Hisoka rougit violemment et se jeta sur le premier kimono qui traînait...

Watari avait fini par le rejoindre sur le lit et s'était assit à ses côté pour l'aider à s'habiller à peu prés décemment...

-Et faire monter Watari aux rideaux jusqu'à point d'heure...Trouves-tu ça raisonnable ?

-Nous, nous sommes des adultes, et nous sommes consentant...

-Parce que nous on est quoi ?... Marmonna Hisoka.

Watari éclata franchement de rire...

-Hisoka à raison nous le sommes autant que vous...Alors par pitié Tatsumi cesse avec tes sermons....

-Vous...Ne me fait pas rire.... Vous n'êtes que des enfants...Tu as beau afficher 100 ans tout rond au compteur, tu n'es encore pas encore un adulte et Hisoka est à peine sortit de l'enfance...

-Quand vas-tu comprendre et cessez de nous voir comme des enfants ?

Tsusuky soupira.

-On dirait un papa poule qui n'accepte pas que ses enfants aient grandit et veulent quitter le nid....Ca en devient ridicule...

-Tsusuky sais-tu quel âge à Hisoka ? Demanda le maître des ombres.

-Bien sur...

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sure que oui...

-Hisoka n'est même pas encore majeur, ni dans ce monde, ni dans l'autre...

-Je le sais très bien... Et j'en répondrai devant qui de droit...Et je ne pense pas que ce soit toi...Qui puisse me juger....

Il ne bougea pas, le regard dur et froid...

-Je ne te juge pas... Je tiens seulement à ce que tu prennes bien conscience de ce que tu fais avec lui.... Hisoka est beaucoup plus jeune que toi....

Tatsumi soupira...

-Tu devrais me connaître mieux que ça...Pour savoir que rien n'est plus important pour moi que ton bonheur...

-Je sais Tatsumi...Mais...

Il baissa son visage et quelques mèches brunes vinrent cacher son regard...

-Mais j'aime Hisoka....Et je suis prés à tout pour lui...Même à m'opposer à l'Enma-cho...Si cela est nécessaire...

-Je sais très bien quels sont tes sentiments pour lui... Il y a longtemps que je le sais... Ce n'est pas pour rien que je l'ai recommandé à Konoe pour qu'il soit ton partenaire...

Tsusuky eut un petit rire ironique, mais ne répondit rien...

Assit l'un prés de l'autre Hisoka et Watari écoutaient tout les deux la discussion qui se déroulait sous leur yeux...

Tatsumi le regarda blessé....

-Viens Watari...

Le blond aux cheveux long se leva et sortit en rajustant ses lunettes...

Tsusuky ne bougea pas d'un cil...Semblant perdu dans de sombres pensés... Les poings serrés...

Et la porte se referma derrière eux....

Il resta un moment prostré dans une sorte de mutisme puis il s'effondra en larmes...

De son côté Tatsumi s'était changé et avait enfilé son costume de ville...

-Que fais-tu ? Demanda Watari intrigué...

-Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, je rentre à l'Enma-Cho... Mais tu peux rester si tu veux... On se reverra après noël...Passe de bonnes fêtes...

-Mais...

Le maître des ombres l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres et disparut....

Dans la pièce attenant Hisoka n'avait pas bougé.... Il regardait Tsuzuki qui venait de s'effondrer sur le sol...

-Sur ce coup ...Je ne te soutiens pas...Tu as été cruel envers Tatsumi alors qu'il t'aime plus que tout autre personne ici...

- Comment ai-je pu lui dire ce genre de chose...

Il se tut un moment...Puis il se releva brusquement, l'air décidé...Il se dirigea vers le lit et prit son yukata qu'il enfila immédiatement...Sans un mot il sortit et se dirigea vers la porte qu'avait prit un peu plus tôt ses deux autres compagnons et s'engouffra dans la chambre...

Hisoka le regarda sortir sans un mot...

Finalement c'est lui qui avait eu raison depuis le début...

Il ne serait jamais Aussi important que Tatsumi aux yeux de Tsuzuki et il n'avait pas sa place auprès de lui... Pourquoi Tatsumi ne voulait-il jamais l'écouter quand il parlait....

Hisoka soupira et laissa un moment son regard errer dans le gris du ciel...

-Je vais rentrer...Finalement je n'aurais pas du venir....C'était bête de penser qu'on pourrait être un peu plus que des partenaires de travail...

Il se leva et fit son sac...Puis sans un bruit, il sortit de la chambre et regagna son appartement en bordure de mer....

-Si c'est Tatsumi que tu cherches, il est rentré à l'Enma-cho....

Le brun ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il hocha simplement la tête, ses yeux encore embué de larmes... Il fit demi tour...Il devait rentrer et retrouver Tatsumi... Pour s'expliquer... Mais avant, il devait prévenir Hisoka... Il reprit le chemin de sa chambre...

-Hisoka... ?

Il faisait froid dehors, et Hisoka n'avait qu'une envie allez se mettre bien au chaud chez lui... Il détestait le froid et il détestait de même la chaleur... Optant pour la rapidité il vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentour et utilisa son pouvoir pour rentrer le plus vite possible...

Il jeta son sac dans un coin et alluma un bon feu dans la cheminée... Il ôta gants, écharpe, veste et bonnet et se roula en boule devant la cheminée enveloppé dans sa couette... Et il ferma les yeux tentant d'oublier cette soirée gâchée dont il s'était fait une telle fête... Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive de grosses larmes de frustrations de dépits et de solitude, se mirent à rouler le long de ses joues... Il enfouit son visage dans ses bras et éclata en sanglots, faisant voler en éclats ses barrières mentales qui retenaient tout ses sentiments....

Tsuzuki se mit à appeler Hisoka de plus en plus fort... Un sentiment de peur incontrôlée enserrait un peu plus à chaque son cœur...

-HISOKA !!!!!

Alerté Watari rentra dans la pièce sombre trouvant le brun tremblant comme une feuille, ses larmes s'étant transformées en sanglots, au milieu de la chambre et complètement perdu...

Il avait tout gâché, tout perdu... Tatsumi tout d'abord et ensuite la personne qui lui était la plus précieuse entre toute : Hisoka...

Le scientifique balaya rapidement la pièce du regard et il comprit...L'adolescent était parti et avait prit ses affaire... Il informa le Shinigami, qui tomba au sol murmurant des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas... Il aida Tsusuky à se relever et l'assis sur le lit...

-Tsuzuki... Ca ne sert à rien de rester comme ça... Si tu veux réparer ce que tu as fait, il va falloir que tu te bouges...

Le brun acquiesça, il se releva, il regroupa ses affaires avec l'aide de Watari et il se téléporta, direction de l'Enma-Cho...

L'adolescent avait fini par s'endormir épuisé.... Peu de temps après avoir appelé Tatsumi pour lui annoncer la nouvelle....

-Hisoka ?

-Oui, je t'appelais pour te dire qu'il n'y a rien entre Tsuzuki et moi...Qu'il est juste mon équipier et rien d'autre.... On a jamais été fait pour être ensemble...Ca ne marchera jamais...Je vais demander à être affecter ailleurs... Dés demain.... Au revoir, Tatsumi....

Et il avait raccroché sans attendre...

Maintenant il avait choisit une autre voie, une voie où Tsuzuki serait toujours exclu... Après tout ce serait bien mieux ainsi.... Ils n'étaient pas fait pour être heureux ensemble, et visiblement leurs sentiments gênaient tout le monde... Il valait mieux arrêter avant que leur relation ne passe un cap d'où ils ne pourraient plus faire marche arrière...

Tsuzuki inspira profondément... Il devait retrouver Tatsumi et surtout Hisoka... Instinctivement il avança comme si une force invisible le guidait...Au bout de quelque minute il arriva à la porte de l'appartement d'Hisoka... Il hésita un instant puis il se décida et frappa...

L'adolescent s'était enfin calmé.... Ses larmes s'était peu à peu tarit au fur et à mesure qu'il avait sombré dans le sommeil... Un sommeil peuplé de cauchemar, où Tsuzuki n'était plus là pour le protéger... Où Muraki reprenait sans cesse possession de lui.... Et se servait de lui comme d'un jouet sans âme ....

Inconsciemment, il se mit à appeler dans son cauchemar le seul nom qu'il connaissait...

**-TSUZUKI .....AU SECOURS....**

Et il éclata en sanglot sans arriver à se réveiller....

Le Shinigami entendit le cri de son équipier... Il n'hésita pas et défonça la porte... Son sac tomba au sol et il se dirigea vers la source de ces sanglots, trébuchant plusieurs fois, il sortit un juffu par précaution et commença à appeler son aimé...Lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur du corps agité, il posa doucement sa main sur le visage fin... Il tremblait...

Le blond s'éveilla en sursaut ses grand yeux émeraude....Ouvert de terreur....

-Tsu...Tsuzuki ? Haleta l'adolescent.

Puis mu par une impulsion subite, il se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant ....

**-TSUZUKI**....Cria-t-il.

Il recueilli l'adolescent dans ses bras et le referma sur son corps avec douceur...

-Shhh... je suis là... C'est terminé...tout va bien...

Le brun était entre inquiétude et soulagement...soulagement de le retrouver et le sentir près de lui, et inquiétude de ne pas savoir ce qui c'est passer... Il berça doucement le blond le rassurant en lui murmurant une myriade de mots réconfortant...

Blotti au creux de cette étreinte réconfortante, il pleurait toute les larmes que cette situations avaient éveillé en lui et qu'il ne parvenait plus à gérer...Partager qu'il était entre ce qu'il voulait et ce qu'il devait faire....

Tsuzuki prit place sur le canapé au côté du blond, continuant à le cajoler un main affectueuse glissant dan les mèches dorées, l'autre venant caresser son dos...Il resta ainsi de longues minutes...

Lentement il se calma, mais les mains de son équipier qui couraient sur sa peau ; si elles calmaient ses pleurs, elles éveillaient bien d'autres choses en lui... Il ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner....

Le sentant, il attrapa la couverture et la déposa délicatement sur les épaules fines de l'adolescent...puis il posa son regard sur lui, sur son visage on pouvait y lire de l'inquiétude...

-Hisoka...

Il sursauta et s'écarta rapidement...

-Je suis désolé.... Tu venais me voir ?...Que veux-tu ?

Il s'était éloigné le plus possible de lui et s'affairait à préparer du thé pour masquer sa gêne...

Il ne comprit pas immédiatement... Hisoka semblait désespéré il y à quelque seconde et maintenant il s'éloignait et cette voix... Elle était froide et distante... Il sentit une douleur sourde enserrer son cœur...puis il percuta... Son visage s'assombrit...il tremblait d'avance à ce que le blond allait lui répondre...

-Je... Je voulais te rejoindre... car...

Il hésita.

-Tu n'étais plus ... dans la chambre lorsque ...je suis revenu dans la chambre...

L'adolescent baissa la tête... C'est vrai il avait fuit, parce qu'il n'avait pas su quoi faire... Il ne trouvait pas sa place dans le couple que formait Tatsumi et Tsuzuki... Le maître des ombres avait beau lui avoir affirmé mainte fois qu'il était le plus apte à prendre soin de Tsuzuki, mais malgré ça il ne se sentait à sa place entre eux....

Il se sentait toujours de trop lorsqu'ils étaient là tout les deux.... Leurs regards, leurs paroles, et leurs gestes trahissaient ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre et lui n'y avait pas sa place....

-Pourquoi... ?

Le brun se leva et commença à se diriger vers son équipier...Il sentait l'air ambiant s'alourdir, le malaise et le doute de son équipier et sa propre angoisse monter face au silence de ce dernier...

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi es-tu partit ...sans un mot...

Le brun hésitait.... Il redoutait de plus en plus la réponse de son compagnon...

-Parce que je ne voyais pourquoi j'aurais du rester....

Son cœur se pétrifia...Il baissa le nez, ses cheveux venant cacher son regard qui s'embuait...

-Hisoka....

-Ce n'est pas avec moi que tu as des choses à régler mais avec toi-même....

-Avec moi-même ?

-Oui....Moi je suis en paix avec moi-même et je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne.... Visiblement ce n'est pas ton cas...Tu n'as pas encore tiré un trait sur le passé.... Tant que tu ne l'auras pas fait... Il ne pourra rien y avoir entre nous...

-Tirer un trait sur le passé... ?De quoi parles-tu ?

Il releva la tête, son visage montrant l'étonnement et l'incompréhension totale....

-Je ne m'engagerai pas dans une histoire où je passe après quelqu'un d'autre... C'est ce que j'ai toujours vécu .... Je ne veux plus vivre ça....

-Tu n'es jamais passé après qui que se soit ...Hisoka....

-Si tu ne t'en rends pas compte ...C'est encore plus humiliant pour moi...Car tu es le seul à ne pas t'en être aperçut....Même Watari le sait....

-Watari ? Explique toi clairement Hisoka...Je ne comprends pas...

-Mais lui, il le sait et il l'accepte de ne pas être le premier dans son cœur...Moi pas...

-De qui tu parl...

Le brun se tut en comprenant...

-Tatsumi...

Il murmura le nom de son ancien partenaire.

-Hisoka tu te trompes....

-Non c'est toi qui es aveugle.... Tu ne vois même pas ce qui crève les yeux à tous le monde... Watari a choisit cette situation en toute connaissance de cause...Ce n'est pas mon cas...

-Il a été mon partenaire et est mon ami... Je ne vois rien d'autre Hisoka....Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour que tu me crois...Il n'y a que toi que j'aime comme ça !!

Le blond secoua la tête...

-Il est bien plus que ça...C'est dommage que tu ne l'admettes pas et que tu refuses de résoudre ce problème....

Hisoka se tourna vers la porte et l'ouvrit...

-Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit...Tu peux partir.

-Hisoka....

Pas une fois il l'avait regardé parce qu'il sentait qu'il risquait de flancher à tout instant...

Le brun serra les poings dont les phalanges blanchirent...

-Va-t-en...On a plus rien à se dire...A partir de demain, je demanderai à être affecté ailleurs...Au revoir Tsusuky...

Ce fut le coup de poignard en trop....Son cœur ne le supporta pas...Il était amorphe...Il avança comme un zombie en direction de la voix du blond...

-Je peux appelé Tatsumi pour qu'il te raccompagne si tu veux...

Il ne répondit pas et s'engouffra dans le couloir sombre, son visage n'exprimant plus rien, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues comme une source intarissable...

La porte se referma derrière lui....

Les yeux d'émeraude restèrent longuement à contempler, la porte close avant que les larmes vinrent enfin brouiller sa vue .... Il s'effondra sur le sol le visage enfouit dans ses mains tendit que son âme et son cœur hurlaient si fort en lui qu'il eut la sensation d'étouffer...

Se renfermant peu à peu sur sa propre douleur, il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose disparaître... Son pouvoir de protection était si puissant qu'il ressortait sans qu'il puisse le canaliser, formant un étrange aura autour de lui, telle celle qu'il utilisait pour régénérer les autres mais cette fois-ci au lieu de soigner, elle créa un véritable cocon et y enferma son créateur...

Cette douleur qui l'avait emplit avait faillit le détruire aussi ainsi cloîtré dans sa prison , il ne ressentait plus rien , tout c'était envolé en lui....Son cœur, son âme s'était d'eux même cloîtrés définitivement à l'intérieur d'une bulle inexpiable..

Tsuzuki avancer sans but, le cœur complètement déchirer et son âme détruite...il erra ainsi durant des heures...Tout autour de lui s'effondrait... une fois de plus, ce qu'il avait touché, désiré, aimé, il l'avait encore détruit... Son soleil qui avait su le réchauffé et lui redonner espoir l'avait fuit... il en avait assez...il ne le supportait plus...

Ses pas le conduisirent près d'un lac où la Lune jouait avec la surface lisse... le vent se leva, quelques pétales de cerisiers vinrent troubler ce miroir naturel...Il observa ce spectacle durant un long moment... puis ce fut le noir total... juste une sensation de froid et d'humidité qui l'envahissait... de toute façon sans Hisoka... plus rien n'avait d'importance... il accueillit ces sensation avec un sourire triste et brisé...

Le lac fut à nouveau troublé lorsque le corps du shinigami sombra en son sein... Lorsque deux bras puissant le sortir avec vigueur de l'eau et que quelqu'un lui assena un claque carabiné puis une seconde...

-Baka ! Réveille-toi crétin ! Tatsumi le secouait comme un prunier... C'est pas le moment de faire dans la déprime...On a des ennuis avec Hisoka...Debout et secoues toi un peu...Et ça dit être adulte...Non mais je vous jure ces gosses !

Le brun ouvrit difficilement les yeux, lorsqu'il prit une troisième gifle, il sursauta et en tomba à terre hors des bras de son ancien équipier...Il le regarda abasourdi mais il s'assombrit à nouveau...

-Pourquoi tu es venu...

-Je viens de te le dire...Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu m'écoutes toujours... Enfin, bref...On a des problèmes avec Hisoka...De gros problèmes...

-Hisoka ?!!! Que se passe t il... dis moi... !!!

Tsuzuki agrippa le maître de ombres, son visage semblait inquiet...Son cœur lui hurlait de douleur rien qu'en entendant les mots Gros problèmes et le nom d'Hisoka dans la même phrase...

-Suis moi et tu vas comprendre... Tu arriveras peut-être à quelques choses parce que là ça dépasse tout ce que j'ai vu jusqu'à maintenant... Même Konoe en a perdu la parole... il ne s'attendait pas à ça de la part du gamin...

Il suivit Tatsumi sans broncher, allant aussi vite qu'il puisse... il priait pour que tout puisse s'arranger...Chaque seconde qui passait était devenu un vrai supplice... très vite il arrivèrent sur place...

-Tsusuky ...Hurla Konoe. Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé ?

-Nous avons discuter puis il m'a mis à la porte...Je ne sais rien de plus chef...

-Tu ne sais rien...Tu ne sais jamais rien ! C'est à se demander lequel des deux est le plus gamin....

Il baissa le nez...

-Vous ne pouvez pas agir comme des adultes non ?

-Que se passe-t-il actuellement ...

-Vois pas toi-même...Ton équipier c'est enfermé dans une sphère d'énergie qui n'arrête pas de grossir...A cet allure il va détruire sa maison et le port avec....

Leur chef se tenait la tête entre les mains en marmonnant...

-Chef...Le brun se figea.

-Tu pouvais tomber amoureux d'une fille, te marier et faire des enfants ? Non il a fallut que tu t'accroches avec ce gamin !

Il soupira

-Gomen Konoe san...

-Tsusuky on ne connaît pas l'étendu des pouvoir de ce gamin surtout ceux généré par son pouvoir d'empathe...

Il devait faire quelque chose et au plus vite...Il resta un instant pensif et réfléchit...

-C'est une catastrophe son pouvoir s'amplifie en fonction de ses émotions s'il ne contrôle pas ce qu'il ressent il peut tout détruire sur son passage...

Tsusuky murmura quelque mot sans cohérence...

-Il a du se passer quelque chose de très grave pour qu'il perde à ce point le contrôle de ses pouvoirs...Déclara Watari.

-Personne n'imaginait qu'il aurait un tel pouvoir...Murmura Tatsumi.

-Hi...so ...ka... C'est ma...Il faut que...

Sans aucun autre mot il commença à avancer d'un pas vers le cocon où se trouvait son équipier...

-HISOKA !!!

-N'approche pas ...Hurla Tatsumi en l'éloignant. Il repousse tout ce qui l'approche. Il a faillit tuer Watari et les poulets tout à l'heure...

-Il faut que j'y aille...C'est de ma faute et c'est à moi de l'en sortir...

Il repoussa le maître des ombres...Et il reprit sa marche vers son aimé...

-HISOKA !!!!

-Tu ne pourras rien faire...Il ne veut pas être approché...

Il se retourna...

-On doit donc le laisser comme ça ?!!!Je m'y refuse...Il faut essayer...Je sais que je peux le faire...

-Tu ne pourras rien faire...Car il ne le veut pas... Tout ce que tu peux faire c'est créer une entrave spirituelle pour qu'on puisse tenter quelque chose ...

-Tenter quoi...

-Et encore je ne suis pas sur que cela marchera... On le tuera peut-être en voulant le sortir de là...Termina Tatsumi.

-C'est la seule solution Tsusuky... Déclara Konoe.

Son sang se glaça...Il ne voulait pas le perdre... Il inspira profondément et acquiesça à contre cœur...

-De toute façon on ne peut pas laisser les choses ainsi c'est trop dangereux pour les humains...

-Je le sais chef....Je m'occupe de l'entrave spirituelle et vous sauvez-le...

Il sortit un juffu de sa veste ...Se mit en place et commença l'incantation...

-Chef...Murmure Tatsumi... Vous savez qu'on ne sait pas du tout ce qu'il va se passer...

-Je le sais...Il va sans doute être préférable de le maintenir sous entrave...

-Tsusuky ne l'acceptera jamais...

-Je le sais...Mais nous ignorons comment va réagir Hisoka ...S'il ressortira indemne de l'entrave spirituelle ...Ca peut complètement le détruire...

Sa concentration lors de son incantation était telle qu'il n'entendait plus rien, la seule chose à son esprit était Hisoka qu'il devait protéger et pour cela il devait maintenir l'entrave à son niveau le plus haut et le plus longtemps possible...

Dès que la barrière fut lancé, il fut surprit et horrifié devant une telle puissance...

L'entrave qu'il avait lancé se heurta à un véritable mur de puissance pure.... L'adolescent ne contrôlait plus sa puissance de protection c'est elle qui le protégeait et empêchait quiconque de le toucher.... Il s'était enfermé dans son cœur pour ne plus souffrir de son amour pour son équipier.... Il était devenu sourd, muet et aveugle à tout ce qui pouvait l'atteindre...

Il intensifia sa barrière autant que possible...il sentait ce qu'Hisoka ressentait, et il devait faire quelque chose quoi que cela puisse lui coûter...Dans son esprit un seul nom tournait tel une liturgie incessante...Hisoka....Il devait tenir jusqu'à ce que Konoe ait pu agir...

-Il ne faiblit pas ce sale gamin...

-C'est la jeunesse... sourit pathétiquement Watari.

Mais le regard que lui lança Tatsumi fit disparaître son sourire aussi vite qu'il était venu.

-Je ne peux pas intervenir tant que ses défenses sont aussi haute ...Il faut tenter autre chose...

-Que proposez vous ?

-Je vais prendre la place de Tsusuky et maintenir l'entrave spirituelle et pour l'affaiblir Tsusuky et toi, Tatsumi vous allez l'attaquer avec vos Shikigamis...

-On va le tuer si on fait ça...

-On n'a pas le choix....

Entendant cette fois ci les mots de son chef, la peur prit possession de lui... il ne le laisserai pas mourir ... non ! Jamais !!!

Dans un sursaut, il dépassa ses propres limites, l'entrave s'intensifia à son paroxysme, une onde de choc balaya l'Enma-Cho... Tsuzuki était nimbé d'une lumière intense, le sol se mettait à trembler... Les deux forces étaient à présent à égalité...

-HISOKA !!!!

L'onde de choc ébranla la sphère qui enveloppait le corps de l'adolescent.... Elle faiblit en intensité et laissa quelques seconde son protégé à découvert... Elle avait tout brûlé sur son passage, le corps d'Hisoka était nimbé d'une étrange lumière et il paraissait irréel...

Comme si quelque chose avait indéniablement changé en lui....

C'est cet instant que choisit Tatsumi pour lancé une puissante attaque qui entra telle une flèche dans le corps de la sphère et atteignit l'adolescent de plein fouet qui se cambra sous le choc et laissa échapper un hurlement de douleur...

Les cris de l'adolescent arrivèrent à ses oreilles, amplifiant ses forces, devenant presque écrasant, sous cette puissance, le corps de Tsuzuki cédait peu à peu... Seule sa volonté et son amour pour Hisoka l'aidait à tenir debout, son sang commençant à couler...

Devant la souffrance de Tsusuky qui entrait par vague dans son cœur, les pouvoirs de celui-ci redoublèrent... Il ne voulait plus souffrir, il ne voulait plus entendre l'âme de Tsusuky endurer tant de souffrance... Il ne le supportait plus.... Son pouvoir de défense repoussa l'entrave spirituelle et envoya valser le Shinigami sur ses amis...

La sphère semblait s'être reconstitué et brillait de plus en plus...

Le brun vola, aggravant les innombrables blessures qui courraient sur son corps, lorsqu'il atterrit sur Tatsumi, du liquide carmin s'échappa violemment de ses lèvres... il se releva chancelant...il devait se concentrer... il avança de nouveau vers la sphère et repris ses incantations....

-Tsusuky arrête !...Sur ce coup là tu ne l'auras pas comme ça...Si tu veux atteindre la sphère attaque là avec tes propre pouvoirs... Hurla Tatsumi...L'entrave ne marche pas sur un être avec un tel pouvoir spirituel c'est comme si tu opposais deux forces égales...A la fin ou elles se détruisent ou elles se rejettent...

Il fit un signe affirmatif de la tête, il fixa la sphère, son regard était emplit de détermination, des flammes commençait à l'entourer...

-Etrange feu de la nuit, serpent dansant dans le ciel, il est temps de venir, viens maintenant... Serpent des ténèbres... TOUDA !!!

Le flammes prirent forme autour de lui, elles prenaient vie à chaque mot que prononçait le Shinigami et dans une explosion, un immense Dragon apparut...il observa la sphère où était toujours enfermer Hisoka...Il se rua aussi gracieusement que dangereusement vers elle et l'attaqua ...

La boule d'énergie s'intensifia sous l'attaque et répliqua de toute sa puissance.... Repoussant une première l'attaque qui tentait d'atteindre son habitant....

Le dragon, rugit... il intensifia à son tour ses attaque, se faisant plus pressente et plus puissante... Tsuzuki chancelait sous les ondes de chocs, retenant une nouvelle vague carmine qui remontait dans sa bouche...

-MAINTENANT TOUDA !!!

Le brun réussi lui-même à se synchroniser avec le shikigami lui octroyant sa propre énergie, leurs forces conjugués vinrent frapper le cocon de plein fouet, une nouvelle onde de choc se déversa sur l'Enma-Cho...

La sphère sentant venir l'attaque s'intensifia et sa circonférence augmenta englobant tout ce que l'Enma-cho comptait d'être vivant afin de les protéger du terrible pouvoir du Dragon des ténèbres...

Mais en augmentant ainsi sa circonférence elle s'affaiblit et l'adolescent qu'elle renfermait reçu de plein fouet, toute la puissance de l'attaque du prestigieux Shikigami... Hisoka ne pu retenir un hurlement de douleur... Avec l'horrible sensation que son corps se déchiquetait sous la violence du choc...

Son corps se cambra et il fut expulsé hors de la sphère qui privé de son pilier perdait en puissance à vue d'œil...N'ayant bientôt plus la taille de celle d'un ballon de plage...

Le dragon se mit à tournoyer, puis fixa son « maître » celui-ci lui sourit faiblement...

-Arigato Touda...

Sur ces mots, le dragon s'envola et disparu dans une gerbe de feu...Tsuzuki quand à lui observa inquiet ses compagnon, il s'avança chancelant...Il devait savoir... Savoir comment il allait...S'il avait pu sauver Hisoka...

Allongé immobile sur le sol, l'adolescent ne donnait pas signe de vie.... Lorsque brutalement la sphère entra en lui comme si elle avait toujours fait partie intégrante de son corps... Il se cambra violemment et s'écroula à nouveau sans avoir reprit connaissance...

-Tsusuky Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie... C'est là qu'on va le conduire aussi....

Des chuchotements leur parvinrent difficilement audible....

-Ils vont l'enfermer...

-Oui on ne peut pas laisser un tel monstre dans la nature...

-Qu'elle puissance...Il aurait pu tous nous tuer...

-Il faut le tenir sous scellé...

-Oui il ne devra plus jamais sortir de là-bas...

Deux brancardiers soulevèrent l'adolescent et le transportèrent rapidement hors de porté....

Il serra le poing et se crispa...il se tourna furieux vers ces voix médisantes...

-LA FERME !!!!! Vous ne savez rien du tout et vous vous permettez de porter un quelconque jugement... S'il y a des monstres ici qu'il faudrait enfermer c'est vous !!!

Il s'approcha menaçant, le visage marqué par la haine...

Tatsumi le retint...

-Tsuzuki... le plus important est que tu ailles auprès d'Hisoka...

Le brun aquiesca et commença à avancer, mais ses jambes cédèrent, un flot de sang passa ses lèvres, son corps tombant lourdement sur le sol... une marre carmine se formant autour de lui... Il avait donner toute son énergie au Shikigami sans compter que se synchroniser avec une tel créature était fortement dangereux... avant de sombrer, il ne pu que prononcer le nom de son aimé en un murmure...

-Hisoka...

Un nouveau jour se leva sur l'Enma-cho....

Une fois encore Konoe s'était retrouvé devant le roi Enma à devoir rendre compte des actes de ses subordonnés... S'il avait une fois encore obtenue gain de cause pour Tsusuky cela n'avait pas été si simple pour Hisoka dont l'enfermement avait été prononcé....

Depuis maintenant trois jours on avait maintenu le jeune Shinigami enfermé dans une prison de Cristal entouré d'un puissant champs de force seule façon de retenir ses dangereux pouvoir...

Et depuis ce temps nul n'avait été encore autorisé à le voir....

Tsusuky maintenu au repos suite à de grave blessure squattait l'infirmerie et était dans la totale incapacité de se mouvoir jusqu'à présent et nul n'avait encore prit le risque de lui annoncer la nouvelle...

Mais il allait bien finir par se douter de quelque chose... les pouvoir de guérison d'Hisoka était trop puissant pour qu'il reste plus d'une nuit à l'infirmerie et dans l'incapacité de bouger....

Ce matin là Tsuzuki attrapa Watari, ses trait tiré démontrait bien son état de faiblesse mais il voulait savoir...en avoir le cœur net...

-Watari... où est il... ?

Le scientifique le regarda un instant....

-Je te l'ai dit, il à été très touché par l'attaque de ton shikigami ...On le soigne...

-vu sa capacité à régénérer j'ai du mal a y croire... Watari... je t'en prie... dis le moi... où est il...

-Je ne sais pas...

Il serra les dents...

-et qui le sait ici...

-Tsuzuki ne t'énerve pas....Konoe à déjà eut beaucoup de mal à obtenir ton maintient ici...

-je me moques de mon maintient...si lui n'en bénéficie pas...

-Ecoutes je n'en sais rien.... Je sais seulement qu'il a été mis sous protection c'est tout

-Ils l'ont enfermé!!!!!

Sa voix grondait comme large qui commençait à monter en lui...

-Tsuzuki! Claqua la voix de Tatsumi

Il se tourna vers la voix de son ancien équipier, sa rage ne quittant pas son regard....

-Tsuzuki ce n'est que provisoire.... Le temps que l'on soit sur qu'il a retrouve toute ses capacités

-Tu en es si sure que ça...?

-Ecoute c'est pour son bien... Tsuzuki tu ne l'a pas revu depuis que c'est arrivée....

-et j'aimerai pouvoir le revoir Tatsumi...

-Ce n'est pas possible pour l'instant...

Il est interdit de visite...

-Pourquoi!!! Ils sont en train de lui faire revivre ce qu'il a déjà vécu lorsqu'il était vivant... et je ne pense pas que cela soit pour son bien!

-Tsuzuki calme-toi... C le roi Enma en personne qui a exigé qu'il soit maintenu à l'écart... Et on ne peut rien contre ça....

Il tenta de se relever...

-Il doit trouver cela amusant...

Sa voix était sifflante et emplie de mépris...

-Tsuzuki aucun de nous ne fais cela par jeu... Simplement la moitié de notre monde à faillit être détruit à cause de ses sentiments...

- Sentiments qu'il ne contrôle pas qu'il ne maîtrise pas...

-Et il compte faire comme avec moi?!!!! Envoyer un espion pour le garder sous son contrôle?!!! Ou bien l'enfermer jusqu'à la fin des temps?!!!!

-Tsuzuki ça suffit...Tu n'aideras pas Hisoka en te mettant en colère....

Le brun se tu un moment puis fixa Tatsumi...

-il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne Tatsumi...

-oui quoi donc?

-Tu ne semble pas surpris au sujet de cet espion qui devait me garder sous son contrôle...

Les améthyste fixèrent le maître des ombres, essayant de percer à jour ce qu'il pourrait cacher...

-Il y a beaucoup de chose que je sais et que tu ignores... Pour ton bien...

-et tu prétends tenir à moi...?

Il eut un sourire sardonique et se jeta hors des couvertures...

-Tsuzuki ....cela n'a rien a voir avec mes sentiments..; Ce n'est pas moi qui décide c lui...Et c'est lui qui a tenu à ce que quelqu'un te surveille...

-Je ne suis pas son jouet!!!!

- J'étais contre depuis le début ... Et j'ai tout fait pour que ce soit a Hisoka que cela soit confier car je savais qu'il ne ferait jamais rien contre toi... Je suis désolé...

-Comment ose t il s'amuser de la sorte avec nous... nous ne sommes pas ses marionnettes...

L'air de la salle se fit lourde, la colère de Tsuzuki ne cessait de croître...

Il enfila ses vêtements décider à avoir une explication de « son altesse » en personne...

Tatsumi et Watari se regardèrent un instant... Et le blond s'approcha...Par réflexe Tatsumi posa sa main sur a tête blonde et lui ébouriffa les cheveux comme on le faisait à un enfant...

-Ne fais pas de bêtise, Tsuzuki ... Ne fait rien qui pourrait rendre la situation plus lourde pour Hisoka...

-Je veux simplement entendre ses explication de sa bouche même...

Tatsumi haussa les épaules... Il en avait assez de se battre en permanence contre Tsuzuki ou Hisoka.... Il prit Watari par le bras....

- Viens on s'en va... J'ai besoin de vacances.


	5. chap 5

**TITRE : **Noël à la montagne chap 05

**AUTEUR :** le Mouffon et Kira

**GENRE **: yaoi

**RATING :**

**BASE** : yami no matsuei

**Critique : ** ou

**NOEL A LA MONTAGNE 05**

Tsuzuki partit d'un pas décidé vers le palais du Roi Enma, il devait entendre les explications de son altesse et il aviserait une fois venuâIl devait sortir Hisoka de là au plus viteâ c'était tout ce qui lui importait

Enfermé dans sa cage noire et sombre, il ne savait plus depuis quand il était là, ayant perdu toute notion de jour ou de nuitâ Il faisait si sombre et il entendait toujours les mêmes voix et elles répétaient sans cesse les mêmes choses

« Tu es un monstre

Personne ne veut de toi

Tu es une erreurâ.

C'est horrible ce qu'il a faitâ.

On devrait le laisser enfermerâ.

Il ne sortira jamais d'iciâ..

Il n'aurait jamais du venir au mondeâ. »

Hisoka ferma les yeuxâ.

-Pitié faites-les taireâJe ne suis pas un monstre, je n'ai rien fait

Recroquevillé en boule dans un coin de sa cellule il se mit à pleurer

Cela faisait une heure qu'il attendait lorsque le Roi Enma dénia enfin le recevoir

Il entra dans le salon de Roi Enma, qui l'attendait, alanguit devant une tasse de théâ Lorsqu'il le vit Enma sauta de sa chaise et vint accueillir le Shinigami chaleureusement, Tsuzuki en avait des hauts le cœurâIl serra les poings, les jointures en blanchissaient, dans son regard on pouvait toujours y lire colère, détermination et haine

-Altesseâ vous devez certainement savoir la raison de ma visite

-Il y a une probabilité pour que je le sache ouiâMais je n'ai nul envie d'en parler pour l'instantâAssieds toi doncâLe temps de boire une tasse de théâ. Il est délicieux et je viens de recevoir de délicieuses pâtisseriesâ.

Le brun soupiraâCet homme, si on peut le nommer ainsi lui inspirait de plus en plus que de la haineâ mais il devait garder toutes les chances de son côté, il obtempéra et s'assit

-Bien voilà qui est parfaitâ.

Un serviteur leur apporta le thé et les gâteaux et les laissa seulâ.

-Tu es donc venu me voir à cause de cet enfantâ.

-Oui majesté...

-Et qu'attends tu de moi... Petit démon aux yeux violet...

Il ne releva pas la pique et se contenta de répondre...

-Négocier pour pouvoir le voir et voir même sa libération....

-Là tu en demande plus que tu n'as les moyens de payer...Le voir peut-être...Le libéré...Ca c'est hors de question...C'est un joli petit animal en cage... Il est très mignon dans sa boite ...Il me divertit.... L'homme se mit à rire...

Il serra les dents...

-Je suis prêt à tout pour obtenir sa libération...

Son regard se figea sur Enma

-Ne m'agace pas Tsuzuki ... J'ai dit non.... et si tu continu à m'agacer...Je vais aussi te refuser la visite que tu es venu me demander...

-Très bien... j'accepte...

-Bien voilà qui est raisonnable...Prends donc une de ses pâtisseries elles sont vraiment délicieuse...

Il prit comme lui était demander un gâteau et en croqua un morceau...

-Quand pourrais-je le voir...?

-Je ne sais pas... Bientôt.... Enma sourit doucement...Quand je m'en serais lassé je te le montrerais

La colère du shinigami grondait au plus profond de son être...il se mordit la lèvre, un mince filet carmin s'écoulant de la commissure...Son corps tremblait de sa rage envers le Roi

-Tss...tsss...tsss...Tsuzuki ne t'énerve donc pas comme ça...Tu n'es vraiment pas amusant...Ton petit chat aux yeux verts est beaucoup plus amusant que toi

-Comment ne pas l'être !!! ce qui c'est passé est entièrement de ma faute...

-Vraiment qu'as tu donc fait pour faire de ce petit chaton sans défense, un redoutable chat sauvage à la puissance démesurée...

-j'ai transgressé une de nos loi fondamentale...

-Vraiment?...Juste une?

Le brun fixa le Roi avec de l'appréhension...

- Il me semble

Le roi souriait tranquillement...

-Et qu'as tu donc fait alors de si terrible?...Enfin qu'as tu fais selon toi qui soit pire que ce que ce gamin à fait...

-Tsuzuki?

-je l'aime... et c'est cela qui à causé cet évènement...Je n'ai pas su garder mes distances...

-Aimer?...Aimer cet enfant? Enfin as-tu dont perdu l'esprit jeune idiot! Tu as 80 ans de plus que lui... Franchement choisit quelqu'un de ton age!

-L'amour est une chose que l'on ne contrôle pas...

-L'amour n'a rien à vois là-dedans voyons...Quand on a envie d'un gamin comme de celui dont nous parlons c'est purement sexuel!...D'ailleurs qui n'aurait pas envie de le connaître sous cet angle...

-Si!!! l'amour à énormément d'importance dans cette histoire...que vous le vouliez ou non... il a de l'importance...

-Tu me fais rire Tsuzuki...Décidément je ne regrette pas ta visite.... Te vois t'enflammer pour cet enfant aux yeux de chat...C'est dire....Excitant!

Il devait garder son calme... il le devait le sort d'Hisoka pouvait se jouer là dessus...

-cela peut vous faire rire altesse... mais la vérité est bien là...

-Ah Tsuzuki tu es encore un enfant...Néanmoins comme je me suis bien amuser je t'autorise à aller voir notre chaton aux yeux verts...Mais seulement à le voir...Tu ne pourras ni l'approcher, ni lui parler et il ne te verras pas...J'ai été bien clair....

-c'est moi qui devrait être à sa place...

-Ca c'est à moi d'en décidé et t'avoir dans une cage n'est pas drôle du tout...Lui est très mignon et puis on lui met de jolis vêtement on dirait une poupée de porcelaine...Un régal...On en mangerait!

-Peut on me conduire à lui...

Sa voix était distante et pleine de mépris...

-Sois gentil Tsuzuki et pas si méprisant sinon je diminue ton temps avec ton chaton...

Il fit un signe de la main et un serviteur s'approcha il s'inclina et l'invita à le suivre

Il fit volte face, adressa un salut en bon et due forme et quitta la salle pour retrouver HisokaâIl n'avait qu'une envieâ Brûler le roi, et tout ceux qui se mettrait en travers son cheminâ Ie serviteur s'arrêta ce qui sortit Tsuzuki de ses sombres penséesâ Il était làâ derrière cette grande porteâ Il allait pouvoir voir Hisokaâ Il inspira profondément et les portes s'ouvrirent

Recroquevillé en boule dans un coin de sa prison, l'adolescent se cachait le visage entre ses mainsâ Ici il ne pouvait pas crée de barrière psychique pour se protégerâAucun don, aucune magie ne pouvait existé ici

Il était prostré et tendait tant bien que mal à ne pas laisser son cerveau explosé sous l'avalanche de sentiments qui dépassaient complètements les siens et lui faisait si malâ Il ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien d'autre que ses pensées, et sa voix n'existait pas dans cette pièce sans écho

Le shinigami marqua un temps d'arrêt, voyant cette forme connue et chérie prostrée de la sorteâIl se jura de lui faire payerâIl avança ensuite à pas lent vers la prison de cristal et s'arrêta à un mètre de celle-ciâUn tas d'émotions lui étreignirent le cœurâLe voir ainsiâ Il avait envie de hurler sa rage, son impuissance, sa colèreâIl tomba à genoux, ses larmes se frayant un chemin le long de ses jouesâIl sortit de sa poche un petit paquet un peu abîmer qu'il déposa devant luiâSa gorge était nouéeâIl réussi au bout de longues minutes à prononcer quelques mots

-Merry X-mas Hisoka

Une voix sèche se fit alors entendre

-C'est terminéâTon temps est écoulé TsuzukiâDis au revoir à ton petit chaton

Il se releva avec difficulté, les poings serrésâil s'éloigna à contre cœur de son compagnonâil s'arrêta quelque seconde

-Aishiteru Hisokaâ j'attendrai mais on sera à nouveau ensembleâ je t'en fais la promesse

Il reprit sa marche et quitta silencieusement la salleâ Un peu plus tard, il ouvrit la porte de son appartement, et alla s'effondrer sur son lit

Hisoka regardait fixement devant lui ses yeux vides d'expression n'exprimaient plus rien depuis le drame survenu quelque jour avantâLa douleur qu'il avait ressentit c'était répercuté sur tout son corps

Son corps gardait une étrange couleur doré et ses yeux avaient eux aussi prit cette coloration, malheureusement ils ne lui servaient plus à rien car ils n'y voyaient pasâ.Se retrouvant dans le noir à nouveau, lui qui ne le supportait pas n'avait même plus la lumière du jour pour le soulagé de ces cauchemarsâ.

-Petit chatonâOn dirait que ton maître t'a laissé un cadeau

Il prit le petit paquet et l'ouvrit

Une petit carte tout aussi abîmer que le papier tomba au solâ on pouvait y lire :

« Avec tout mon amourâ joyeux Noël Hisoka »

Dans le petit écrin, une longue chaîne en or où pendait gracieusement un ange au ailes déployées intégralement fait de diamant, portant dans ses bras un petit cœur lui aussi en or où était finement gravé le prénom de l'adolescentâla lumière ambiante donnait presque une impression que le précieux bijoux était à la fois vivant et qu'il était prêt à prendre son envole et quasi irréelle

-Un ange ?â que voilà quelque chose d'amusantâ.Un démon amoureux d'un angeâEnfin un drôle d'ange, n'est ce pas Hisoka ?â Tu n'as d'ange que l'apparence toi qui a dévoué ta vie à ce démonâ Car tu sais depuis toujours qu'il en est le roiâ.

Il se mit à rire

-Mais tu ne sortiras pas de làâJe ne laisserai pas sa puissance servir l'autre campsâ. Et toi petit chatonâ. Tu seras ma garantie qu'il obéira aveuglément à tous mes désirsâ Je ne te laisserai pas l'asseoir au pouvoir grâce à ce pouvoir qui est tiensâ. Tu entends ? Je ne vous laisserai plus jamais être ensemble

Tsuzuki s'était endormi, éreinté et briséâce ne fut que tard dans la nuit qu'il se réveilla âil passa une main sur son visage cherchant à retirer encore la poussière du sommeil de ses yeux violetsâ il poussa un long soupir il se sentait videâIl prit sa veste et sortitâ il avait besoin de marcher pour réfléchirâ Il fallait trouver un moyenâMême si cela signifier de laisser l'Enma-Cho à feu et à sangâ il espérait ne pas avoir à en arriver làâ il déambulait sans butâla Lune le couvrait de ses pâles rayons telle une douce amante aimanteâSes pas le conduisirent près du lacâ Il aimait ce lieuâ il passait souvent du temps avec lui ici, à parler, à se chamailler et parfois même à rireâ les larmes venaient à nouveau embuer sa vueâ il se laissa choir sur l'herbe fixa la surface lisse et baigner par la douce lumière argentéeâIl ne savait pas quelle heure il était mais au fond il s'en moquait

Enfermé dans sa bulle, Hisoka n'avait plus conscience du temps qui s'écoulaitâ Devant la prison de cristal le roi Enma souriait doucementâ Il tenait en son pouvoir le jouet de Muraki et l'être tendrement chéri de Tsuzukiâ. Il s'approcha de celle-ci et baissa la barrière de protectionâ.

-Coucou petit chatonâ.Moi aussi j'ai envie de jouer un peu avec toi

Il s'approcha et créa un kekkai qui paralysa l'adolescent et le laissait à sa merciâ. Bras au-dessus de la tête, il se pencha au dessus de lui avec un sourireâ.

Il s'était à nouveau endormi, une douce brise venait jouer dans ses cheveux soyeux, la Lune donnait à sa peau une teinte aussi pâle que du marbre ; on l'aurait cru quasi irréelle, éthéré, une incarnation divine venu s'échouer sur le bord d'un lac

Il rêvait du moins au débutâ mais cela se transforma en cauchemarâHisoka était au prise avec Muraki, asservissant le corps fin de l'adolescentâ il voyait la scène mais ne pouvait bougerâ il était comme paralyserâ puis un flash lumineuxâ il était dans une salle nimbée de lueur pâle et douceâ une sphère de cristalâ il reconnu ce lieuâ au loin dans la sphère il reconnu la silhouette de son équipierâ ce qu'il vit ensuite le glaça immédiatement, un sentiment de colère et de rage incontrôlée monta en luiâ Il hurla de toute ses force mais aucun son ne franchissait ses lèvresâ il se mit à courir vers Hisoka et vers l'homme qui abusait de son aiméâ cela ne servait à rienâ malgré le rythme soutenu et rapide de ses pas, il n'avançait pas d'un pouceâ Ses yeux s'agrandir au fur et à mesure d'horreur voyant se qu'il se passait

Les yeux ouverts devant l'horreur qui se déroulait à nouveau, Hisoka ne pouvait ni hurler, ni se défendre face à son agresseurâPourquoi cela se reproduisait-il à nouveauâ.. Pourquoiâ. Son corps était soumis au bon vouloir d'Enmaâ. Des larmes de détresses ruisselaient le long de ses joues, ses yeux immenses et vides fixaient un point sans le voir

Il fixa son esprit sur la seule chose qui le maintenait encore làâ. TsuzukiââIl sentit à nouveau cette horrible oppression qui remplissait son cœur et cette sensation d'étouffement le prendre à la gorgeâ Et dans un sursaut la boule d'énergie qui vivait en lui l'enveloppa de nouveau et rejeta le corps qui maltraitait le sien

-Sois sage méchant chaton ou ton démon le paiera très cherâ.

Le désespoir qui saisit son cœur le brisa La sphère réintégra son corps et l'homme termina de s'amuser sans qu'il fasse un geste pour se protégerâ. Et lorsqu'il eut fini, il s'allongea contre lui et déposa délicatement sur sa gorge le petit ange â.

-Tiens petit chatonâ.

Puis il posa ses lèvres sur la gorge tremblante et l'abandonnaâ.

Une colonne de flammes entourait le corps de Tsuzuki à présent, il hurla de douleur, de terreur, de désespoir et d'impuissanceâIl aurait sa tête il se le promitâ La rage et la haine l'envahirâ tandis qu'il observait toujours cette scène horribleâIl était à genoux, voir cela et être impuissant ne firent qu'accroître sa détresse

Dans la réalité, cela était presque identiqueâ il s'agitait comme un diable en cage, une puissance montant en lui à chaque secondeâ quelque flammes commençait à danser doucement autours de luiâ et au même moment, entre rêve et réalité, il hurla, une explosion de Khi et de flammes mélangés s'éleva dans les aires avant de se réveiller en sueur haletant et tremblant

L'adolescent sentit encore glisser quelques larmes le long de ses joues puis, il porta une main tremblante à sa gorge et toucha du bout des doigts le petit ange posé au creux de celle-ciâ. Il tressaillit en l'effleurant délicatementâ.

Sur ses lèvres un seul nom se forma

Le Shinigami se leva comme un seul homme

Il vit un cerisier brûler lentement, formant autour de lui une pluie de flammèches

Il devait partir

Trouver Tatsumi et tout lui raconter

Ce ne pouvait pas être un simple rêve il en était certain

Il avança d'un pas décider et se mit en quête du maître des ombres

-Tiens bon Hisokaâ Je vais te sortir de là

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure que le vent emporta

Dans son logement de fonction Tatsumi discutait avec Watari allongé côte à côte les deux hommes s'inquiétaient de la tournure des évènements

-Tu penses que ça ira ? Soupira Watari.

-Connaissant Tsusuky comme je le connaisâNon.

-Tu n'es pas rassurant...

-Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi l'être, quand tu vois ce qui est arrivéâRépondit le maître des ombres en remontant ses lunettes.

-Tu savais que ça arriverait

-Je le prévoyaisâ. Tsusuky est trop entier dans tous ce qu'il faitâ Dans ses sentiments aussiâ Je comptais beaucoup sur le fait qu'Hisoka soit si peu enclin à se laisser apprivoiser pour que leur partenariat fonctionneâMais je ne me serais pas douté qu'il puisse l'aimer à ce pointâ.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Il l'aime au point de préférer mourir plutôt que d'en être séparé

Il avançait d'un pas décidé, ses poings et la mâchoire serréeâIl arriva devant la porte du maître des ombresâ il inspira puis frappa à la porte de son ancien équipierâ il n'allait certainement pas apprécier d'être dérangé à cette heure mais cela était trop important

Les deux hommes sursautèrent, qui pouvait bien venir à une heure pareilleâ Le maître des ombres se leva et abandonna quelque instant la douce chaleur que lui apportait le corps de son ami serré contre le sien et alla ouvrirâ.

-Tsuzuki ?

Le brun se tenait face à lui, le visage grave il acquiesça...

-Il faut que je te parles... c'est important....

-Et bien entre....Que veux tu me demander?

Le shinigami entra comme il lui était demandé...

-Il faut sortir Hisoka au plus vite des mains de roi...

Son poing se sera un peu plus, ses ongles entrant à présent dans la chaire...

Tatsumi alla s'asseoir tranquillement sur le canapé aux côtés de Watari et dévisagea son ex-partenaire...

-Tu as perdu l'esprit?

-Non... je n'ai jamais été aussi lucide....

-Tu comptes faire quoi?...Attaquer la demeure du Roi Enma pour le récupérer?

-Je ne sais pas pour le moment... mais si c'est le seul moyen...

-Alors laisse-moi te dire une petite chose.... Le kekkai qui entoure la prison d'Hisoka ne peut être ôté que par celui qui l'a créé... Et il a été fait pour que nul ne puisse le détruire pas même toi....

-Alors je dois laisser le roi abuser d'Hisoka à sa guise sans rien dire?!

Les deux Shinigami se regardèrent en silence, surprit...

-Qu'est ce que tu raconte Tsuzuki...C'est du Roi Enma dont tu parles!

-je l'ai vu!!! s'emporta il...

-Tu as peut être vu ce que tu avais envie de voir...Ce qui te permettrait de porter ta colère contre quelqu'un d'autre que toi même...

-Mais Tatsumi...

-Tsuzuki je comprends que la punition qu'à reçut Hisoka te touche à ce point...

Néanmoins.... Tu parles du roi Enma... On ne peut parler ainsi de lui... Et tu n'as pas la moindre preuve de ce que tu avances... Ton accusation est grave...

- La punition?! il s'en sert comme une poupée et avec il peut assouvir ses désir... il me l'a dis lui même!

Les deux hommes se concertèrent à nouveau...

-Tatsumi... fais moi confiance je t'en prie...

-Ce n'est hélas pas vraiment une nouveauté... Il a toujours aimé les jolies choses... Et Hisoka représente un jouet des plus attractif... Un de par sa jeunesse et deux, par sa son étrange beauté...

- Et tu trouves cela normal? qu'il abuse de lui de la sorte...????

-Je n'ai pas dit cela... Mais il ne nous est pas permis de juger ses actes....

-Je pensait trouver du soutient en venant te voir...

Il baissa le visage, quelques mèches venant assombrirent son regard...

-Mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas...

Il se détourna et reprit la direction de la porte...

-Tsuzuki! Ne fais pas n'importe quoi...C'est Hisoka qui subira le retour de tes bêtises!

-Je t'en pris prends un peu patience...Même si c'est dur...Fais le pour lui...

Il tourna la tête...

-De la patience...? Tu crois vraiment que ce sont des mots pareils qui vont soulager Hisoka...?

-Non...Mais il souffre sûrement plus que toi... alors n'ajoute pas encore à sa souffrance en te faisant remettre à ta place à ton tour...

Tsuzuki se mit à sourire de façon carnassière...

-Enma avait craint ma puissance... alors je vais la lui montrer... et je pense qu'il s'en mordra les doigts....

il avança tel un félin, son regard acéré et emplie de colère...

-Tsuzuki si tu t'en prends à Enma les autres Roi seront aussi contre toi...Tu vas déclencher une guerre sans précédent dans notre monde...Crois-tu que se soit ce que Hisoka veut?...Crois tu que quelqu'un vaille la peine de tout détruire juste pour lui?

-Je suis près à devenir un démon comme le dit si bien Enma et tout brûler ...Il est la seule personne au monde pour qui je suis près à tout abandonner et risquer ma vie, et me retourner contre les autres roi...Il a assez souffert...

Tatsumi soupira devant une telle obstination...

-Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis... Ne fais pas n'importe quoi...Cela ne servira à rien car tu ne pourras pas sortir Hisoka de sa prison, si Enma disparaît!

-Il est hors de question que je laisse ce monstre abuser une seconde de plus d'Hisoka!!! Que ferais tu si Watari t'était retirer et qu'il ne te soit plus jamais possible de le revoir... et qui plus est que le Roi abuse de lui?

Il se retourna vers le maître des ombres, le transperçant de son regard...

L'homme ne répondit pas son visage restait grave et si il n'y avait pas déjà pensé...

-Watari ne se mettrait jamais dans une telle situation... Toi et Hisoka êtes de la même espèce ...Vous attirez les ennuis... Même s'il t'est difficile de le supporter prends un peu le temps de réfléchir... Je m'arrangerais pour voir Hisoka.... Dans deux jours c'est la nouvelle année...C'est l'occasion d'approcher Enma sans qu'il soit sur ses gardes...

-Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça Tatsumi....

Sa voix devenait brisée... les larmes qu'il retenaient depuis un moment commençaient à rouler sur ses joues... il s'effondra ... il était à genoux, couvrant son visage de ses mains...

-Si tu avais vu ce qu'il lui a fait...

-Je comprends crois-moi...Je comprends bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer ce que tu ressens....Mais je te demande de ne pas agir inconsidérément...Car c'est Hisoka qui en paiera le prix...

-Pourquoi... tout est de ma faute et c'est lui qui doit payer... **POURQUOI**!!!!

Il éclata en sanglot incontrôlable...

-Pourquoi... tout ce que je touche toute personne que j'aime... pourquoi doit on me les enlever.... j'en ai assez....**ASSEZ**!!!!!

Tatsumi entoura le Shinigami de ses bras....

-Calme-toi...Calme-toi...Te mettre dans des états pareils ne l'aidera sûrement pas...

-Je...

Il n'arrivait plus a prononcer un seul mot tellement sa gorge était nouée et pleine de sanglotsâil s'agrippa à Tatsumi comme à une bouée de sauvetage.....

-Tu as déjà pu le voir c'est un début... Prends un peu sur toi et retourne le voir... Si tu te tiens bien, il te laissera peut-être le voir encore et à partir de là tu pourras t'assurer qu'il va bien...Fais les choses doucement sans quoi il pourrait bien t'interdire de le revoir définitivementâPenses-y

Il aquiesca lentement... cela lui donnait la nausée...devoir continuer à faire des courbettes au Roi pour pouvoir voir Hisoka...mais cela était mieux que de ne pas le voirâIl se releva avec difficulté, et repris la direction de la porteâD'une voix toujours brisée, il remercia Tatsumi et s'engouffra dans les ténèbres l'âme en peine, sans but, il devait continuerâne pas s'arrêterâ avancer

Enfermer dans sa douleur l'adolescent ne voyait pas de fin à son calvaireâLa sourde douleur qui s'était réveillé dans son corps l'humiliait autant que les regards qu'il sentait peser sur luiâLes gardes profitaient de la situation pour se rincer l'œil et leur regard s'attardaient sur son corps dénudé

Enma se régalait de mettre ainsi à profit son jouetâ.Le regard de ses garde sur lui le faisait rireâ Il tenait entre ses mains tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire de ce cher Tsuzuki sa marionnetteâ Mais il ne fallait pas que celui-ci perde la tête pour cet adolescent â..Sa seule sauvegarde était encore de l'autoriser à le voir de temps en temps pour qu'il ne sombre pas dans une folie meurtrière et destructrice qui réduirait en cendre, l'Enma-cho et son pouvoir !

Une nouvelle journée se levait sur le monde des ShinigamiâLes regards se posaient sur cette forme sombre, aux traits tirés, on aurait dit un zombi qui errait à la recherche de son maîtreâIl soupirait pour la énième foisâses vêtements froissés et sales accentuait ce misérable spectacle qu'offrait Asato Tsuzukiâ Lui qui était l'un des plus prestigieux des Shinigami ressemblait à présent à une âme tourmentée qui s'était perdu en leur monde

Il ne s'était pas arrêté de marché de toute la nuitâ il ne pouvait pas s'arrêterâQu'allait il encore voir s'il fermait l'œilâ Il ne pourrait pas le supporter et risquerai de commettre l'irréparable et cela risquait de retomber sur Hisokaâ A ce nom, il leva les yeux vers le ciel qui prenait des teintes blanches et bleutées, une larme unique venant rouler sur sa joue tandis qu'il murmurait de façon à peine audible

-Hisokaâ Le vent emporta le nom de son tendre équipier alors qu'il continuait inlassablement sa marche

Il ne le supportait plus, la douleur qu'il ressentait chez son équipierâ Cela lui faisait si mal de le sentir malheureuxâ Il en souffrait au point de ne plus supporter sa propre existenceâ La douleur avait totalement envahie son cœurâ. Seule sa sphère lui permettait d'échapper à ça, mais malheureusement le kekkai du roi Enma interdisait à celle-ci de le protéger 

Il ferma les yeux cherchant à vider son esprit de tout ce qu'il éprouvaitâ. Cette souffrance allait finir par le tuerâ Il serra les poings et se roula en boule en appelant la seule personne au monde qui était importante pour lui 

Tsuzuki !!!!

Il se retourna vivement, il n'y avait personne alors pourquoi cette impressionâ quelqu'un l'appelaitâSe pourrait il queâIl ferma les yeux quelques secondesâ Il devait perdre la raisonâ mais il s'en moquaitâ il devait en avoir le cœur netâIl prit la direction de son appartement aussi vite qu'il le pouvaitâun fois rentrer, il prit une douche rapide, se changea et repartit en direction du palais du roi Enma

Il était plus de midi quand le silence du Château de l'Enma fut ébranler par un raffut peu communâ.

Tsuzuki demanda une nouvelle audience avec le roi Enmaâ Il Attendit presque deux heure entière avant que le roi n'accepte de le recevoirâ pendant ce temps, le shinigami ne cessait de tourner en rondâ ses pensées focalisés sur le seul être au monde qu'il aimait à ce point

Il entra dans la salle d'audience, finement décorées de tapisseries plus splendides les unes que les autres, les murs recouverts de bas relief d'or, le mobilier était d'un goût plus que raffinéâIl avança un peu plus dans la pièce cherchant du regard Enma

Derrière une tenture le Roi sentait la moutarde lui monter au nezâ Tsuzuki venait encore le voirâ Et il savait très bien ce qu'il était venu lui demanderâ Il poussa un soupire exaspéré et s'avança vers le Shinigamiâ.

Le brun fit une révérence

-Altesse...je viens vous voir afin de vous demander une faveur...

- Je m'en doute Tsuzuki.... Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait t'amener d'autre ici...

Ce dernier restait courbé devant le roi...

-Je voudrais pouvoir obtenir un droit de visite...dites moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour l'obtenir et je le ferai...

-Un droit de visite? Qui crois-tu donc être pour demander une telle faveur?

-Un simple Shinigami Altesse... Et je suis conscient que cela doit vous coûter énormément de pouvoir accéder à ma requête....

-En effet... Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'accorder un droit de visite...Il est ici en quarantaineâC'est pour son bien...A moins que tu ne te sentes de taille à discuter les ordres de ton roi?

Il hésita quelque seconde puis repris...

-Cela ne serait que pure folie de m'opposer à votre grande puissance Altesse...

Il releva le visage et fixa le roi, une étrange lueur dans son regard....

-Mmm...En effet...Se serait stupide de ta part....Qu'attends tu donc de moi?...Mais sache que quoi que tu me proposes, je ne t'accorderai pas un droit de visite .... Il est au abris il y restera...Pour ...son propre bien...

-Puis que je ne vous m'autoriser pas à le voir... Serait-ce possible que Tatsumi puisse?

-Tatsumi...Le maître des ombres?...Pourquoi pas....Saches que je ne t'accorde pas un droit de visite aujourd'hui car tu l'as vu hier...Mais rien de t'empêche de venir me le redemander une autre fois... Et peut-être te l'accorderai-je si tu m'offres quelque chose en échange....

-Vos conditions seront les miennes Altesse....Ce que vous désirez... Je vous le donnerais...

-Je ne désire rien de spécial mais....

Il marqua un temps de silence

-Mais...Dis moi Tsuzuki, Ce chaton compte beaucoup pour toi n'est ce pas?

-Oui... Plus que tout...

-Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour lui n'est ce pas?

-Oui

Il ne pu retenir un sourire ravi...

-Je ...Je voudrais que tu fasses l'amour avec lui...Devant moi...

L'homme lui tourna le dos et croisa ses mains dans celui-ci.

-Alors que penses-tu de mon idée...Je m'ennuis en ce moment et cela me distrairais beaucoup....

-Je ne peux pas non plus aller contre sa volonté...

-Je ne te demande pas son avis.... Il est mon jouet et je le maintiens en vie pour m'amuser...Par conséquent si tu veux le revoir...C'est ce que je te demanderai en échange de cette visite...

-Apres tout cela ne pourra qu'être plaisant et agréable pour toi, non?

-Si abuser de lui, et le briser un peu plus est synonyme d'amusement pour vous Altesse...Ce ne l'est pas pour moi... Et je pense que depuis qu'il est en quarantaine vous vous êtes déjà bien amusé...

La lueur qui était au fond de son regard s'intensifia au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait...

Il se releva pour se camper devant le roi...

-Tsuzuki tu m'ennuis...Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle!

-Je n'avais aucune intention de l'être...

-C'est bien ce que je pensais... Tu refuses donc ma proposition?

-Oui mais j'en ai une autre à vous proposer...

-Vraiment...Qu'aurais tu donc à me proposer qui puisse me distraire...Mais fait attention de ne pas me déplaire Tsuzuki je pourrais bien m'énerve

-Ce n'est pas une proposition qui sera faite pour vous distraire... Mais une qui vous permettra de dormir plus sereinement la nuit....Vous semblez craindre mon pouvoir...il me semble...

-Ton pouvoir...Mon pauvre Tsuzuki ton pouvoir est bien faible face au mien et il ne m'effraye en rien.

-Alors pourquoi avoir voulu prendre Hisoka pour espion afin de me contrôler si vous ne le craigniez pas... ?

- Mmm...Je vois qu'Hisoka à la langue bien pendue... Sait-il l'utiliser pour autre chose aussi?

-A vous de me le dire Altesse... Puisque vous en avez eut l'occasion...Mais là n'est pas la question.... Mon pouvoir vous effraie... Alors je vous le donne... Et faites en ce que vous voudrez...

-Tu veux me donner ton pouvoir?...

-Oui...

-Que veux-tu que j'en fasse... Je me fiche de ton pouvoir...

-En êtes-vous sure Altesse...?

Dans ses yeux, une force rugissante montait à vue d'oeil... Une force qui ne s'était jusqu'à ce jour jamais manifestée...

-Cela pourrait vous éviter de trembler à chaque fois que vos ennemis essaieront de me prendre sous leur coupe...

-Mon pauvre Tsuzuki ton pouvoir est un pouvoir démoniaque... Nul chez nous n'en veut...

-Chez nous peut être...M ais n'oubliez pas Muraki... Et bien d'autres encore...

-C'est un pouvoir qui ne se transmet que de sang de démon à sang de démon... Seul un autre démon pourrait s'approprier ton pouvoir et encore pour cela faudrait-il que son corps soit capable d'en contenir la toute puissance... Ton corps a été spécialement conçu pour contenir ton pouvoir...Et tu ne pourras le transmettre que d'une seule façon

Le brun arqua un sourcil...

-Tu ne le transmettras qu'à ta descendanceâLe jour où tu prendras femme...ou autre chose...Cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance...En fait son corps ne servira que de réceptacle à son pouvoir ...Son corps comme le tien sera absolument parfait...

-Je vois...

-Donc tu vois ...Tu n'as rien à m'offrir qui ai un intérêt quelconque à mes yeux...

Il resta un long moment silencieux pris entre son envie grandissante de faire regretter au roi ce qu'il faisait et les conseils avisés de Tatsumi...

-Bien cet entretien est donc clos!

Tsuzuki sursauta et sortit immédiatement de ses penséesâIl fit une nouvelle révérence

-Je réfléchirai à votre proposition Altesseâ et je reviendrai vous donner ma réponse

Sur ces mots, il fit demi tour et sortitâ Ce que venait de lui dire le Roi Enma lui donnait à réfléchir sérieusementâ Il quitta le palais non sans se promettre de revenir

L'homme se leva et se dirigea droit vers la pièce où était enfermé Hisokaâ Il abaissa les barrières de protection et entra dans la prison de cristalâPuis il se saisit de l'adolescent roulé en boule et lui asséna une violente claque qui le propulsa au sol

-Sale petit monstre tu vas me la payerâJe ne tolérerai pas que Tsuzuki me tienne tête

Il appela ses gardes

-Venez je vais vous faire un cadeauâJe vous le prête pour la journéeâVous pouvez faire de lui ce que vous voudrez. âMais à deux conditionsâUn, que cela ne soit pas physiquement visibleâEt deux : je tiens à ce qu'il s'en souvienne

Attiré les gardes s'approchèrent et leurs mains se mirent à courir sur la peau blanche et douceâ Leurs lèvres en découvrirent la souplesse, glissant sur les courbes sensuelles du blond

Il tenta de repousser ses mains insidieuses et humiliantes qui le parcouraient avec fièvre

Sur ses lèvres les mêmes mots

-NonâArrêtezâJe vous en prieâNonâ.Assez**TsuzukiâTsuzukiâAu secours**

Les larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues pâles

Une violente douleur au cœur le cloua sur place, il posa une main sur sa poitrine et la serra de toutes ses forcesâ Cette douleur devenait insupportableâIl se laissa glisser doucement le long du cerisier où il étaitâIl commençait à manquer d'airâ Il défit quelque bouton de sa chemise et desserra sa cravate, une chaîne finement ciselée en or venant tomber sur sa poitrine, un ange étincelait de mille feux sous les rayons du soleil serrant dans ses bras un cœur où on pouvait y lire son nomâ Il serra doucement le bijou

-Hisoka

Il se releva avec peine, cette douleur lancinante l'enserrant toujours et reprit sa route marchant avec difficultéâ Il devait tenirâ Et surtout garder la tête froide

Un long cri résonna dans la prison de cristalâ.Tandis que Enma riait aux éclatsâLorsque ses gardes relâchèrent enfin l'adolescentâ.Celui-ci s'effondra brisé

-AhâJe me suis bien amuséâTu m'as beaucoup divertit petit Démon

Et l'homme sortit de la pièce, remontant les barrières qui isolaient son jouet du reste du monde

Le souffle haletant, au bord de la nauséeâ Il enfouit son visage dans ses mainsâ Pourquoi ?âPourquoi une telle chose s'était-elle produiteâEt pourquoi était-ce sur lui que cela était tombé ?

Il porta sa main à la petite chaîne cherchant le bijou qui y était accrochéâ.Mais ses mains ne rencontrèrent que le vide

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de paniqueâEt il se mit à fouiller de ses mains le sol de sa cellule à la recherche du petit bijouâ Mais il eut beau cherché il n'arriva pas à le retrouverâ. Pris de chagrin, il éclata en sanglots et sa sphère explosa l'enveloppant malgré la barrière

« C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas avoir perdu la seule chose qui le rattachait encore à Tsuzuki »

La porte se referma sur Tsuzuki, il avança lentement vers son canapé et s'y assitâ il entrelaça ses doigts et sa tête prit appuis sur ses mainsâ il devait réfléchir à la proposition du roiâil soupiraâ il était perdu dans ses pensées et cela dura des heures et des heuresâne se doutant pas une seul seconde de ce qui se tramait dans le palaisâ à part le fait que l'on abusait sans relâche de son compagnon


	6. chap 6

**TITRE : **Noël à la montagne chap 06

**AUTEUR :** le Mouffon et Kira

**GENRE **: yaoi

**RATING :**

**BASE** : yami no matsuei

**Critique : ** ou

**NOEL A LA MONTAGNE 06**

Au palais d'Enma-cho, une explosion secoua violemment le palais...Le roi Enma sortit de sa tranquillité et se précipita avec sa garde personnelle au sous-sol....Pour découvrir l'étendu des dégâts...

Trop c'était trop...

Il ne supporterait plus une humiliation supplémentaire...

Ses moyens de défenses avaient atteints leur apogées et déployaient à nouveau toute l'étendue de leur puissance...Les souffrances accumulées qu'il avaient enfouit au plus profond de lui avait fait ressurgir un pouvoir terrifiant qu'il avait toujours dissimulé, mais là il était à bout de tout ce que son âme et son corps pouvaient endurer....

Toujours dans ses réflexions, Tsuzuki n'entendit pas frapper ni entrer son visiteur... Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule...Il se retourna vivement et pu voir Tatsumi l'air grave...

-Tsuzuki... Il y a un problème au palais... Et j'ai bien peur que cela soit dû à Hisoka...Je n'en sais pas plus... Il vaudrait mieux y aller...

Le sang du brun ne fit qu'un tour...Il se leva et partit en courrant suivi de près par le maître des ombres...Il aurait dû agir lorsqu'il en avait eut le temps... Et ne pas attendre aussi passivement...Encore une fois il avait fait le mauvais choix...Et une fois de plus il risquait de perdre Hisoka... Le paysage défilait à vive allure lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au château...

Ce fut un véritable carnage...La sphère luminescente ne se laissait pas approché et détruisait tout sur son passage... De l'intérieur l'adolescent laissait libre cours à un chagrin qui le dévorait déjà depuis si longtemps qu'il était désormais incapable de contrôler la souffrance qu'il avait accumulée...

Avoir perdu le dernier lien qui le rattachait à sa vie avait fini de faire sauter ses barrages.... Le château avait été mit à feu et à sang...Partout ce n'était que flamme et désolation...Les quelques soldats des ténèbres encore vaillants tentaient de tirer leurs compagnons blessés loin de la surface d'action de cette étrange sphère...

Le roi Enma lui-même avait ordonnés à sa garde de s'éloigner....Il avait fait appelé les autres Rois afin de tenter, en vain de l'arrêter ou du moins de raisonner l'adolescent.... Les quatre Rois se trouvaient désormais totalement impuissant et ne pouvait que regarder le désastre qu'il avait causé...

Tsuzuki ne pu que constater avec horreur l'ampleur des dégâts...Il serra le bijou et pensait à la souffrance d'Hisoka...Il aperçut le roi Enma et s'en approcha à vive allure... Il se campa devant lui le regard empli de colère...Il l'attrapa Enma par le col et le souleva du sol...

-Etes vous satisfait de ce que vous venez de faire... C'est de votre faute... L'enfermer de la sorte et abuser de lui... Vous avez creusé vous-même votre tombe...

Il relâcha sa prise et se détourna du Roi, son regard s'arrêta sur l'un des gardes au sol... Un collier familier auprès de lui... Il s'abaissa pour le récupérer... Il le prit délicatement entre ses doigts, se releva, sa main se referma sur le précieux pendentif alors que ses yeux fixaient à nouveau la sphère lumineuse...

-Hisoka...j'arrive...

-Il est inutile de t'approcher Tsusuky ...A présent que son pouvoir s'est réveillé seul son maître pourra le calmer...

-Et comment croyez-vous qu'il pourra l'arrêter... ? Dites-moi !

Les trois autres Rois voulurent tenter une attaque mais celle-ci se retourna avec violence contre eux les projetant au loin...

-C'est inutile, vous ne ferez que vous faire tuer en agissant ainsi... Décréta le Roi Enma.

Puis il se tourna vers Tsuzuki...

-Il faut que je fasse quelque chose...Je suis resté trop longtemps les bras croisés...

-Tu vas faire quelques choses mais pas réellement toi...

-Pardon ?...

Il se tourna vers le Roi.

-Le seul qui puisse faire quelque chose c'est L'Empereur Céleste... Car c'est pour lui qu'il est revenu...

-Et vous attendez quoi de moi ?

-Il ne devait pas s'éveiller...Il n'aurait jamais du...

-A qui la faute ?

Son regard transperça Enma.

-Suffit Tsusuky ! C'est toi qui es responsable de tout cela...Si seulement les choses avaient suivies leur cours....

-Suivit leur cours ?

-Crois-tu que toi et cet enfant êtes ensemble par pur hasard ?

Sa main se crispa sur le bijou, quelques gouttes de sang coulèrent au sol...

-Vous n'avez pas été choisit comme ça... Il n'aurait jamais du se réveiller, c'est une véritable malédiction !

-Que voulez vous dire ? S'exclama Konoe.

-Qu'est-ce qui n'aurait jamais du se réveiller ?

-Lui....Il aurait du rester prisonnier de sa souffrance....Maintenant le pire va arriver...

-Expliquez-vous bon sang !!! Qui ça lui ?

-Lui et son pouvoir sont là pour asseoir sur le trône des démons, l'Empereur Céleste... Toi ! Tsusuky !

-Moi ?

Le brun le fixa assommé par cette nouvelle qui à ses yeux n'avait aucun sens...

-Oui toi....Enfin pas exactement....Toi tu aurais du rester le crétin d'employer que tu étais et ta culpabilité aurait du enfermer de façon définitive ton pouvoir....mais le fait qu'il se soit réveiller n'annonce pour notre monde rien de bon....

-Je ...Ne vous suis pas du tout...

-Touda ne te l'a jamais dit ?... Il est vrai que ta mémoire a été scellée...C'est ce qu'on a fait pour cet enfant aussi...Mais jamais nous n'aurions imaginé que d'être séparé de toi, ça permettrait à son pouvoir de revenir...

-Touda ne m'a rien dit...alors vous aller devoir tout m'expliquer...

-Vous n'auriez jamais du être mis en contact c'était un erreur car si maintenant l'Empereur Céleste s'éveille, alors l'enfant que tu vois la-bas sera son bras droit, sa défense... et tant qu'il vivra l'Empereur Céleste vivra...

-Et... ?

-C'est toi l'empereur céleste, le Roi des démons...Comment imaginais-tu qu'il soit possible sinon que tu puisses contrôler autant de Shikigamis s'ils te t'avais pas reconnu comme étant leur chef ?

-Pourquoi mon soit-disant « réveille » n'octroierait rien de bon ?

-Parce que tu es un démon... Tu es le pire, le plus cruel et le plus impitoyable d'entre eux... C'est pour cela qu'on t'a donné la spiritualité d'un être si sensible et si fragile, pour éviter ton réveil...

Le Shinigami fut assommé par ce que lui révélait le Roi Enma, il était comme perdu...

-Impossible...C'est impossible...

-Nous t'avons gardé prés de nous afin que cela ne puisse arriver....Mais je ne pensais pas que celui qui devrais te mettre sur le trône serait cet enfant au visage d'ange...

-J'en ai assez ...Assez d'être votre marionnette...Dont vous vous amusez à tirer les ficelles...

Il releva son visage vers le roi, cette lueur étrange reprenant place dans son regard...

-J'en ai assez...

Le vent se leva et soufflait anormalement fort sur l'Enma-cho...

-Tu es en train de t'éveiller....Ta violence reprend le dessus sur tout le reste...

-La ferme !!!!

Une puissante vague d'énergie ébranla le royaume entier...Tsuzuki lui commençait à être nimbé d'une aura grandissante...

Lentement l'adolescent au corps doré s'avança, ses cheveux, ses yeux, son corps avaient prit cette étrange couleur et son visage était inexpressif et pourtant des larmes coulaient sans fin sur ses joues.... La sphère lumineuse qui l'entourait diminua quelque peu d'intensité tandis qu'il venait se placer à ses côtés...

Un cercle de flamme l'entoura lui et son compagnon pour enfin former une colonne montant vers le ciel qui s'assombrit...

Il tendit la main vers son compagnon...

-C'est la fin pour nous....Et nous ne pouvons rien faire...Déclara Enma en reculant.

Les quatre Roi s'étaient regroupés face à leur deux opposant dont la force conjugué ne cessait de grandir de seconde en seconde...

Placé devant Tsuzuki le corps d'Hisoka était le kekkai qui le protégeait des assauts de ses adversaires...

De la même manière que son compagnon, le corps de Tsuzuki luisait mais lui était d'une teinte pourpre qui s'obscurcissait à chaque seconde, une aura gigantesque pulsait doucement autour de lui...Un rire sonore et maléfique raisonnait...

-Vous allez regretter de m'avoir éveillé...

Une nouvelle fois, le rire de Tsuzuki retentit glaçant le sang de toutes les personnes présentes...

Lorsque la colonne de flammes se dissipa en une grande explosion, Enma et les trois rois, Tatsumi, Watari et les autres Shinigami, et gardes purent apercevoir la sphère où Hisoka se trouvait qui brillait de façon intense et derrière lui, se tenait l'ancien Shinigami...Son expression de gros benêt avait disparue et avait laissé place à un regard froid, empli de haine et de colère ; un sourire machiavélique ourlant ses lèvres, ses cheveux volaient au gré du vent, d'immenses ailes sombres comme la nuit l'entouraient...Un éclair zébra le ciel devenu noir, le tonnerre grondait non loin...

Sur les joues de l'adolescent les larmes s'étaient figées en un fin sillon qui les marquait comme une traînée de diamant....

Il était son protecteur... Il ne voulait plus être séparé de cet être si intensément vital pour lui... Autour de son cou le petit ange brillait autant que celui de son partenaire... Les deux anges semblaient vivants...

Doucement il se tourna vers son sombre équipier et ses larmes s'intensifièrent... Ils étaient ensemble, mais ils avaient aussi perdu quelque chose....Tsuzuki en était-il conscient ou tout son côté maléfique avait envahie son cœur pur...

Il s'éleva lentement dans les airs, ce sourire malsain ne quittant pas ses lèvres... Il leva la main avec grâce, une sphère sombre commençait à s'y former...

-Il est l'heure de payer pour tout ce que vous avez osez faire...

Il éclata à nouveau de rire tandis que la sphère s'intensifiait...Il semblait peu à peu perdre pied dans cette puissance qui était sienne...Dans son esprit, c'était le Chaos... L'empereur écrasait de son pouvoir Tsuzuki en retournant sa propre souffrance, sa haine, son désespoir contre lui...Prisonnier, il hurlait de douleur...

Pour son protecteur c'était la cacophonie dans son âme...Les sentiments de Tsuzuki se heurtaient avec fracas et l'Empereur l'écrasait....Les hurlement de son partenaire faisait couler ses larmes en flots continu telle une rivière de diamants.... Il ne pouvait ni parler, ni le voir...Seul son âme le voyait et ce qu'elle lui renvoyait lui faisait si mal...L'âme torturé de Tsuzuki souhaitait la paix avant toute chose, mais les souffrances qu'il avait lui aussi subit anéantissait peu à peu son autre lui-même...

Il ressentait tout ce qu'il ressentait, mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas le protéger, il avait tant besoin de lui ...Il ne voulait plus en être séparé même si pour cela, il fallait voir leur monde réduit à néant...Tout plutôt que d'être loin de lui...

Il voulait le sortir de là....Mais ne savait plus quoi faire... Son pouvoir avait appelé l'ange démoniaque qui vivait en Tsuzuki et il lui fallait aujourd'hui subir les souffrances que ressentaient ses deux êtres qui étaient à la fois deux et un...

Dans les rang des Shinigami c'était la panique...La sphère que Tsuzuki créait grandissait à vue d'œil et semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter de croître...

Dans son âme, le conflit s'amplifiait aussi...le bon côté de lui-même essayait de résister...il le devait pour Hisoka... il ne voulais pas faire souffrir plus...il se releva en chancelant, l'empereur arqua un sourcil...

-Quoi ? tu oses encore me tenir tête... ? Allons ne soit pas ridicule... tu ne peux rien contre moi... tu n'es qu'un insecte misérable sans moi...

-C'est faux ! C'est sans Hisoka que je n'existe pas... je ne te laisserai... pas... faire...

L'empereur se mit à rire doucement...

-Tu es vraiment pathétique et énervant...

Il leva la main et Tsuzuki fut à nouveau envoyé à terre et encore une fois il se releva...Il tremblait, son « corps » le faisait atrocement souffrir, il ferma les yeux et commença à incanter...

- Etrange feu de la nuit, serpent dansant dans le ciel...

-Tu n'espères pas me battre avec l'un des shikigami ? Ils m'ont reconnu comme leur maître...

- Il est temps de venir, viens maintenant... Serpent des ténèbres...

L'empereur éclata d'un rire sombre et malsain...

-J'ai confiance.... Ce n'est pas le pouvoir qui fait sa force à l'homme... mais son courage, sa conviction et surtout son amour qu'il voue aux autres!!!!

Hisoka se posa tout prés de lui, dans l'attente de ce qui allait se produire le dilemme qui hantait l'esprit de son équipier retenait toute son attention et inconsciemment il avait baisser leur protection car Tsuzuki n'était plus tout à fait concentré...

C'est cet instant que choisit Enma pour projeter une puissante attaque contre l'adolescent ... Celui-ci la prit de plein fouet et sa protection vola en éclat....

Tsuzuki hurla de douleur une nouvelle fois, il ressentait ce qu'Hisoka ressentait...L'empereur en profita pour frapper une nouvelle fois...

Enma pu entendre un rugissement de colère...

-Stupide Roi...

Son regard se posa sur Enma, et ce dernier vola sous une puissante vague d'énergie et le propulsa à plusieurs mètres...

De son côté, Tsuzuki se releva à nouveau... Et profita du manque de vigilance de l'empereur... Malgré la douleur lancinante qui le parcourrait, il joignit à nouveau ses mains et incanta de nouveau...Il espérait qu'il répondrait à son appelle...

- Etrange feu de la nuit, serpent dansant dans le ciel... Il est temps de venir, viens maintenant... Serpent des ténèbres...

L'empereur se retourna vivement...

-Si je ne peux reprendre mon corps... Alors nous périrons tous les deux...

« TOUDA !!!!! »

Dans son esprit toujours relié à celui de Tsuzuki... Le projet de Tsuzuki, venait de prendre totalement forme et les yeux de l'adolescent s'ouvrirent de peur...Non ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu et enduré pour être enfin ensemble...

Il se releva et se précipita vers lui....

-Tsuzuki, non........Hurla-t-il, silencieusement, ses lèvres scellées à cause de son pouvoir ne lui permettait de parler mais son esprit lui si, et il hurlait désespérément après son équipier...

Le brun sourit tristement...Une larme roula silencieusement le long de sa joue...

-Gomen Hisoka... J'ai été l'instigateur de ta souffrance...Je ne peux tenir ma promesse... Tant que je serai en vie... Tu seras en danger... Mais saches que je t'aime... Et que cet Amour sera éternel...

Il prit doucement son pendentif et y déposa un tendre baiser...

-Je serai toujours près de toi ...là....Il relâcha l'ange et posa sa main sur son cœur...et ferma les yeux

Les flammes se propagèrent à une vitesse fulgurante...

L'adolescent se rua sur lui ...

-T'es vraiment qu'un crétin Tsuzuki...C'est moi ta protection... Hurla l'adolescent.

La sphère luminescente les enveloppant tous deux de son aura bienfaitrice...

-Si tu meurs...Je meurs aussi.... Ma vie dépend de la tienne....Tu ne l'a toujours pas comprit...

Les mains de l'adolescent se posèrent sur les joues pâles et les caressèrent doucement...

-Tu es... ma vie...

L'aura dorée qui le nimbait s'estompa lentement pour lui rendre ses yeux d'un vert si limpide et ses bras se nouèrent autour de son cou...

-Je t'aime Tsuzuki... Et je ne peux pas vivre sans toi...

-Hisoka...

Le brun referma ses bras autour de la fine silhouette de l'adolescent, ses larmes coulaient abondement...

-Non... c'est Impossible...Tu n'es rien sans moi Tsuzuki !!!

Le dragon sacré, resserrait son étreinte sur le corps spectral de l'empereur céleste...

-Tes intentions sont pures jeune Asato...Alors pour cette fois je t'épargne toi et ton ami...Mais sache que si cela se reproduit... Je ne serai pas aussi clément...

La voix du dragon résonnait, elle était grave et suave à la fois...

Dans une immense explosion, l'empereur disparu avec le dieu dragon...Laissant Hisoka et le corps meurtrit et inanimé de Tsuzuki...

Enfermer dans sa sphère protectrice, Hisoka resta seul avec son équipier...Le calme était revenu sur l'Enma cho au grand soulagement de tous...Le château était en ruine et il y avait des traces de lutte un peu partout mais le ciel était redevenu bleu et les cerisier bruissaient de nouveau doucement au gré d'une brise légère....

Seule trace du drame la sphère d'Hisoka renfermait toujours les deux Shinigamis...

Tatsumi et Watari se ruèrent vers la sphère tandis que deux gardes relevèrent le Roi Enma...

Ses bras toujours autour d'Hisoka, Tsuzuki respirait doucement avec difficulté ... Ce fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il réussi à ouvrir les yeux... Il observa l'adolescent puis déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres si douces...

-Aishiteru Hisoka...dit il dans souffle...Puis ses yeux se refermèrent lentement mais un léger sourire ourlait ses lèvres...

Hisoka soupira ses bras se nouèrent autour du corps épuisé de son partenaire...désormais rien ne pourrait plus les séparer...Il ne le permettrait pas, pas plus qu'il ne permettrait à l'autre Tsuzuki de refaire surface... C'est dans son corps qu'était les scellés de son âme et il les garderait inactives au péril de sa vie...Mais plus jamais Tsuzuki n'aurait à revivre un tel enfer... Il se le promit...

Peu à peu ses yeux se fermèrent à leur tour, il avait vu trop d'horreur et se sentait épuisé... Maintenant que le calme était revenu, son corps lui rappelait ce qu'il avait subit, il y a si peu de temps et combien cela l'avait marqué...

Lui aussi avait besoin de se mettre un peu au vert... La sphère les garda prisonnier et s'éleva quelque peu dans les airs... Là elle resta en suspends comme prise entre deux courant... A l'abris d'un cerisier en fleurs....

Tout le monde regarda la sphère s'envoler et se demandait s'il ne rêvait pas...Trois jours passèrent... On commençait déjà à tout reconstruire...

Tsuzuki ouvrit doucement les yeux, cherchant à se rappeler ce qui c'était passé lorsque tout lui revint... Il se releva rapidement...Son cœur battait à tout rompre...

-Hisoka !

L'adolescent leva silencieusement son regard doré sur lui...

Il le prit dans ses bras et soupira soulagé...

-Hisoka...je...

Hisoka entoura doucement l'homme de ses bras.... Et il plongea au plus profond des yeux améthyste... Attendant la suite...

-Je...Pardon...je...

Il resserra son étreinte...

-Je n'ai pas su te protéger...Pourtant je te l'avais promis...Pardonne-moi Hisoka...

Le blond baissa la tête... Il n'avait rien à lui pardonner...Il n'y avait rien qu'il eut pu faire pour éviter ce qui s'était produit...Le brun releva doucement le visage du blond et l'embrassa tendrement...

-Rentrons chez nous...

L'adolescent leva doucement sa main et vint caresser la joue de son équipier...Tandis que lentement la sphère les déposait au pied du cerisier...

Il prit sa main et l'embrassa avec une infinie douceur...

-Je t'aime Hisoka....Murmura-t-il.

L'adolescent enfouit son visage dans sa main avec douceur... La sphère s'effaça peu à peu et en même temps la brillance de son corps diminuait...

-Tsuzuki...Souffla-t-il.

Le Shinigami couva du regard son équipier...Le reprenant dans ses bras....

-Tsuzuki...Je...

Il enfouit sa main dans la chevelure d'or tandis que son autre main, caressait son dos... Les deux bras de l'adolescent se refermèrent autour de la taille de son équipier...

-Je ....Je veux rester seul avec toi.... Juste avec toi...

-J'y compte bien...

Le brun lui sourit avec tendresse... il le prit dans ses bras et en quelques secondes, ils étaient chez lui...L'appartement était calme...Il relâcha un peu son étreinte et caressa doucement sa joue...

Poussant un soupire de soulagement... L'adolescent laissa enfin retomber la pression et s'écroula sur le sol de la pièce...

Tsuzuki prit avec précaution le jeune homme et le transporta dans sa chambre... il le déposa doucement dans son lit et le couvrit avec la couverture...Il s'allongea près de lui et joua avec quelques mèches dorée...

-Dort mon petit ange... je veille sur toi...

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que lui aussi sombre dans le sommeil...


End file.
